


A  Fresh Start

by miss_stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Tags May Change, we will see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_stark/pseuds/miss_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is back to live with his parents after being away for nine years. New high school, new people and who knows maybe new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> /// Ok So this fic Is going through some very heavy edits thanks to @ShannonCynthia9 she is honest to god being a fantastic beta!! <3 <3 <3 !! I hope you guys enjoy this more now that it's actually readable and not just a huge jumbled mess !! honest to god kudos to her !! 
> 
>  
> 
> ((P.S. can anyone tell me how to tag her properly? I'm a huge dork and can't figure it out! thanks!)

Tony was headed back to California. It had been years since the last time he was here. The last time was when he was 7 and had gotten sent off to his first boarding school.

It wasn’t so bad, it’s not like his parents, specifically, his dad was ashamed that he turned out to be an Omega. It wasn’t because the great Howard Stark, one of the most influential Alphas of, this time, had a son who turned out to be an Omega and couldn’t stand to look at him. No that would be ridiculous, that wasn’t the reason. Howard was a family man. They sent him away to keep him out of trouble, to keep him safe from the media, blah blah blah… whatever.

Maria, his mom, usually would go visit him on the holidays, sometimes his birthday. She would make the trip to whatever boarding school he was at for the moment. But a few years had gone by since the last time she had been to see him. Since Howard had left, the most he did was “donate” generous amounts of money to whatever school he was at so they wouldn’t kick him out. They kept whatever mess he had gotten himself into under wraps (more for Howard’s sake than his son’s to keep everything under control).

There was only so much prestigious, snob filled schools could tolerate no matter the ridiculous amounts of money Howard offered before Tony got kicked out for his ‘indecent,’ ‘immoral,’ and downright shameful behavior. Whatever, Alphas did the same shit all the time and they got a praised for it, but since he was an Omega it made him an easy slut.

It had been nine years, Tony had managed to run through most of the private institutions and other schools weren’t willing to take him in, not with his track record. So here he was landing in L.A. for the first time in nine years. He was back “home” if you could actually call this place home if he could actually call any place home.

The jet landed after an exhausting 10-hour flight and Tony stretched out, slipped on his shades and got ready to listen to the excuse that his dear old dad had sent over along with some sweaty palmed driver. Baseless excuses explaining why he wasn’t able to pick him up at the airport like a good parent.

‘God had California always been so freaking hot!?’- was his first major thought as he stepped out to into the sun and saw the black stretch limo parked waiting for him. But what’s this, not a sweaty-palmed nervous driver, but no other than his lovely, too freaking tall for her age, redheaded cousin Pepper Pots waving at him.

Tony couldn’t help feeling a spring in his step as he practically ran down the jet stairs – Pepper Potts – he couldn’t help but grin saying her name, Pepper was always visiting him whenever she got the chance. She spent time Skyping with him every other night thus becoming his only friend, well her along with James “Rhodey” Rhodes but he hadn’t heard from him since his dad got relocated, he was a military brat. So Tony assumed that he, like everyone else in his life, had left him in the past. Whatever doesn’t matter? Pepper was here to welcome him back, that’s what’s  important.

“Pepper, light of my life, love… OUCH! What gives!?” he exclaimed after she whacked him with her tablet. Was she ever without that Goddamn thing? He wishes he hadn’t made it practically unbreakable, that made it perfect as a blunt instrument to hit him with...

“Really Tony!? Really!? Sleeping with the dean!?” She straightened up and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

“Wow, no welcome home hug or anything?” He pouted rubbing his arm, “I mean where’s the love? Right to the bad stuff?”

She was staring him down with those hard green eyes with a slight frown on face, she had no need to use her dominance on him. She didn’t even need to use her Beta pheromones to get him to submit, she was amazing like that. So he pouted more, she would cave eventually, she always did, she was a sucker for his big brown eyes. And there it was,~ she pulled him in for a tight hug that he returned lifting her slightly off the ground. When he put her back down her features had softened and she was smiling.

“I brought you a welcome home present,” she said with a bit of proud smirk.

He scoffed, ‘welcome home’ he hadn’t had a home in well, ever. Why would this be home again, it had never been a home. Howard and Maria hadn’t even bothered to come pick him up. Concentrate Tony, she has a gift you numbskull. Right gift.

“Is it a bottle of jack? Or maybe some rum?”

No, it’s something much better,” she knocked on the black tinted window and the door flung open

Holy shit sticks there he was, fucking Rhodey, pulling him into a bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of him.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Tony had a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. “I thought your old man got stationed in Argentina.”

“He was given the option to be transferred here, and he jumped on the chance to come back to the States as soon as possible.” He let go of Tony with a wide smile and fixed his sunglasses on his nose, “I’ve been here for a little over a week.”

“If I had known, I would have gotten expelled a week earl- OUCH,”

Pepper pulled at his ear and Rhodey punched him in the arm.

“I left not even a month ago, and you said you would keep out of trouble!”

Rhodey was the reason he lasted so long in his recent school. He kind of kept him out of trouble, well expulsion worthy trouble anyways. How he managed that was a fucking mystery, but he did it, stayed by him and has been a real friend for about 3 years. Tony was so fucking happy that Rhodey hadn’t forgotten about him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it to him, or himself, but the feeling was there.

“What can I say, trouble came knocking at my dorm door in black stilettos and a tight white dress,” he smiled innocently, well as much innocence he could muster up, “how was I supposed to res- OUCH! Damn it, Pepper, my ear is attached to my head you know?”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It was a loud car ride, and for the first time not long enough, he was catching up with Rhodey. They were laughing, arguing and at one point Tony ended up in a headlock and Pepper was whacking them both. They dropped Rhodey off first, and Tony was more than relieved to see that he lived close by, maybe like 15 minutes away. He was close and that’s all that mattered.

“Ok so come on, spit it out,” Tony stretched his legs out onto Pepper’s lap and crossed his arms behind his head. Pepper knew him in and out, and even if reading people wasn’t his strong point, not for a long shot, he knew Pepper she had her ‘I have something bad to tell you and I don’t want to upset you but I really do have to tell you to look.’  “Come on let me have it, you have the look.”

“I don’t have a look, Tony!” She pushed his feet off and swept her lap with the back of her hand a few times, “Your parents aren’t home.” Tony rolled his eyes, big whoop, It’s Sunday, they’re probably off to some charity event or some other bullshit so that they wouldn’t have to see him when he arrived. “They actually aren’t even in California, they… umm, they left for New York last night, your dad has been working out there lately and-”

Tony cut her off, she didn’t need to say more, he didn’t want to hear the half-assed apology that she was going to make for them. Whatever she had to say was going to sound way better than what they actually told her, that is of course, if they told her anything at all. “It’s fine Pep don’t worry about it ok?”  He had really stopped caring ages ago so he wasn’t the least bit surprised.

The driver stopped in front of Peppers house, same normal looking home that always seemed so welcoming. It’s nice to see that it really hadn’t changed much, except maybe it had fewer plants than before.

Pepper gave him a kiss on the temple and a light squeeze on the knee that made him smile, “Are you going to be okay?” She had a sad smile on her face.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he cleared his throat a bit and gave her a small smile, He really was okay. He never expected his parents to fly all the way to the other side of the country just to avoid him but, there wasn’t much to do about it, so it didn’t matter.

“Call me if you need anything okay?” she wasn’t buying his faḉade and he could tell that she was worried. She knew better than to give him the option to stay over at her place or go stay with him, so she didn’t say anything at all. He’d say no… he liked to pretend he was okay alone.

“I’m pretty jet lagged I’m just going to sleep when I get home, so don’t worry ok? I promise to call if anything happens,” he kissed her hand and gave her a wide smile, she always worried so much about him. He didn’t know what would he do without her, be more of a mess probably, “Say hi to your dad for me ‘k?”

She nodded and left, he waited till he was inside before knocking on the glass to tell the driver to go, God the rest of the car ride took forever, it was quiet and the view of all the nice houses had changed to empty lots and such as they went up the hill to Stark Manor. The sun was going down and he was sure it was getting nippy outside judging by the fog gathering on the window.

The black car pulled into the long driveway and up towards the stairs of the main entrance. If the house alone wasn’t a sight for sore eyes, on top of the stairs was Jarvis, alive and kicking, just like he remembered him in his black slacks, long sleeve dress shirt, and fitted waistcoat. Sure he looked a bit older, Tony could tell even from afar, but he looked good. Tony was sure that if all hell broke loose, Jarvis would be there to help him, to pick him up and make sure he was safe, that he was okay. He has been more of a father to him than Howard ever was.

He stepped out of the car and couldn’t help but have a warm smile for the round little man.

“Welcome home Sir,” just as formal as ever, even with the little bow he gave with his head, but the sincerity and warmth were there, all the fondness he had for his young master, “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s nice to be back Jar,” lie, but he didn’t have to be rude to the man because he was very happy to see him. “I’m glad to see that you’re still here and looking as good as ever,” Tony gave him a smile and adjusted Jarvis’ bowtie. Jarvis smiled back and then re-positioned his bowtie, glad to know that the boy he knew would never change.

“Thank you, Sir, you also look very well. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?”

“Nah, I’m not hungry I am tired as shit, though, I wouldn’t mind you telling me where my bed is, I doubt it’s the same room.”

“Same room Sir, I fixed it up for you I hope it’s to your liking, I’ll bring your bags in.”

“Thanks, J.”

And with that, he headed up the stairs without giving a glance at the rest of the house. Maria wasn’t much for change and he had no want or need to relive old memories, he barely had any in this house anyway.

He opened the door to his room only to see that it wasn’t the same as it was when he left. It had been remodeled: ceiling to floor windows and a walk-in closet, a huge flat screen TV,  a massive bed draped in a dark gray sheet with pillows to match, and a dresser with 3 pictures. One with him and Pepper, they were about 6 and showing that they had both lost a tooth. Another of him sitting on Maria’s lap, you couldn’t see her face, but the flower print cocktail dress was unmistakable. And the last one displayed a younger version of himself where he was trying to show Howard a circuit board he had put together on his own, but he couldn’t bother to turn around. Jarvis had taken all these pictures, why he put them there he didn’t know. He took the one of Maria and Howard and put them into one of the drawers.

He turned his attention back to the bed letting himself fall into it grabbing one of the lush soft pillows, ah silk, Jarvis knew him so well, and hugged it with all his limbs, wrapping around it like a cat in the middle of the bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy, the last thing he saw was the blur of Jarvis closing the curtains of the windows. There was probably a button somewhere that did the same thing, but he liked to do things the traditional way if he could. Tony couldn’t help but wonder, maybe in time, this place could actually turn into a home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmm…” a comforting scent filled the room, “coffee,” Tony stirred in his sleep following his nose to find the source of the rich smell.

“Morning,” Pepper’s voice was fuzzy but close by.

He reached his hands out to grab the mug, but he only felt the warm porcelain on the very tips of his fingers. He grumbled and sat up on his elbows trying hard to open his eyes, but she had opened the curtains letting the sun in and it hurt.

“Nnnn,” He rubbed one his eyes and stretched out his hand. "Gimme…don’t be so cruel."

“Get out of bed, you have your first day of school.”

“School?” His voice was low-pitched and barely there, “I don’t have school, kind of got kicked out Pep that’s why I’m here.”

“I enrolled you in my school.” She grinned a wickedly proud grin saying, "You thought you were going to get away didn’t ya?"

“You can’t do that!” He took the cup of coffee from her and took a long, hot gulp, God this coffee was good, Jarvis had to have made it "Don’t you need my papers and all that jazz," he took another gulp emptying the mug looking at Pepper over the rim.

“Haven’t you learned that there isn’t anything I can’t do Tony?”

Damn this woman and her abilities to run the world without even breaking a sweat.

“I hate you.” he said as he curled back into the bed.

“No you don’t.” She patted his ass, only she could get away with that okay!? “Come on, get up, we need to head out, we’re picking up Rhodey.”

“I don’t wanna.” he nuzzled his face into the pillow.

“You have 15 minutes, if you’re not ready I'll come back and drag you out of bed by the ear.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me!” She walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes he rolled himself out of bed and into the closet to find some clothes. He ended up finding some jeans and a black T-shirt and his high-top converse. How did he live without Jarvis so many years? He had already unpacked for him and didn’t even make a sound. Or Tony was too out of it to hear him. He opened the top drawer where he had shoved the pictures inside and they were gone. Instead there were his sunglasses neatly spaced out into 4 rows. How had he known that Jarvis had put them there, the magic of a yellow sticky note with bright blue ink saying: sunglasses.

“Oh, shit I have 2 minutes left.” Tony mumbled under his breath as he bolted out of the room. He would have to remember to thank Jarvis for unpacking.

“Sir! I was just bringing you-” speak of the devil, he was headed to Tony’s room with a tray of a wonderful looking breakfast.

“Sorry J, apparently I’m starting class today,” he snagged a pancake and gave a wink as he walked away backward from him the mouth full of the fluffy goodness, “Leave it to Pepper, huh?”

Tony sprinted down the stairs, and Pepper was waiting for him at the bottom of holding out a black messenger bag and a pair of car keys.

“Nothing gets past you, does it the woman?” he snatched the keys and the bag slinging it over his shoulder.

She scoffed, “Don’t ask stupid questions, of course not!”

They stepped out to find a jet black, convertible Audi with light silver embellishments here and there, a gorgeous thing with her 16” rims and leather interior. Oh what a sight, he hadn’t driven a real car in so long, his mouth was practically watering at the thought of driving this black beauty.

“Oh my sweet~ look at you, aren’t you beautiful,” he walked around it running his fingers along the sleek black hood hearing the clean metal squeak softly under the pads of his fingers, “I'm sorry Pepper but this is the light of my life now, look at her!”

“You can finish your unhealthy bonding with the car after school, we have to pick up Rhodey,” she had already gotten into the car and was strapping her seat belt on.

Tony hopped into the driver seat and ran his hands along the steering wheel and gripped it tight enjoying the feel of the leather. He turned on the car, blasted the radio, slipped on his sunglasses, and zipped out of the driveway.

He pulled up to Rhodey’s house with the music on too loud for 7:20 in the morning catching the poor guy with a bagel in his mouth and looking for something in his backpack.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” he gave Rhodey a flirty smile and peeked up at him from over his glasses.

Pepper lowered the music and slapped Tony in the arm, pissed at him for the way he was driving. “I swear to God Tony I'm going to murder you!” she was fixing her hair in the mirror, frowning and cursing at him under breath.

“Don’t touch the music Pepper!” he was going to put the music up again and Pepper shot a death glare at him and slapped his hand.

“It’d be easier to believe you if Pepper didn’t look like she was going to choke you any second.” Rhodey stated as he jumped over the door and directly into the seat of the car. Tony shrieked and waved his hand frantically at him in the back seat.

“Watch the leather!”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Tony followed the directions that the annoying GPS was giving out, that thing really needed a new voice. They arrived at Shield High School home of The Avengers… okay no correction Shield PUBLIC High School Home of The Avengers.

“Public high school!?” Tony’s glasses slipped off his face down to his chin wide-eyed. “You go to a PUBLIC high school!? WHY do you go to a public high school? I mean there’s nothing wrong with a public high school but… I mean come on Pepper you have to be kidding. I can’t go to a public high school!”

He really didn’t panic about much but, this... this did make his stomach turn. At the end of the day, one thing was true, Omegas had little to no rights in society and private schools were better options for an Omega because they had a stricter environment. The teachers were always watching over the students and had a fair amount of control regarding them. Public Schools on the other hand, were pure chaos (so he’s heard and read online). Omegas being raped, beaten, and the list goes on and on. A few years ago at some public school in Iowa there had been an “accidental” death at a pep rally. He was not okay with this, not in the slightest and he didn’t think Pepper and Rhodey would take his well being so lightly.

“Relax Tony.” Rhodey ruffled his hair and gave him a reassuring smile like he knew paranoid thoughts were filling his head “It’s one of the best public high schools in the country, it even outranks most private schools. Principal Fury and Vice Principal Coulson run this place so tight you’d swear that they are getting people ready to be spies or some shit like that!”

“I… no you guys have to be fucking kidding me I can’t… HEY, where are you going get your asses back in the car!”

Pepper and Rhodey had gotten out of the car and were walking to the main doors, they knew Tony could go on for hours ranting about anything, and this, he could rant about this for days if they sat there and listened to him. Tony hastily parked his car and jumped out of it grabbing the book bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he double tapped the key and locked his new baby. There was absolutely no way he was going to leave her exposed to the ruffians that no doubt went here.

“You guys aren’t kidding like not in the least bit?!” He said a bit winded after trotting after them to catch up (fuck I need to work out more) “You’ve been going to a public school and now," he shivered just to be dramatic and make them roll their eyes, "You’re going to make me go to a public school!”

“You should have thought about that before you got kicked out the last private school that was willing to accept you,” Pepper told him turning on her heels and looking at him with an exasperated expression.

“She’s got a point there Tony, you knew that you couldn’t afford to get kicked out. It was a miracle that they took you in, in the first place” Rhodey was standing behind him arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on his face.

Damn it, they did it again. Sandwiched in-between the both of them, he was going get an ear full from each side. He knew it.

“Ok geez, fine it’s my fault, relax mom and dad!” He wiggled his way out from between them with what he was hoping looked casual and “fixed” his hair a bit “Fine, public school it is. Come on let’s get going then? Wouldn’t want to be late for my first day… what’s our first class?”

“Tony not all are classes are together.” Pepper said it so casual that he couldn’t help to laugh, he choked on it when he saw that she was dead serious. “Your class schedule is already on your phone, you can go pick up your books and stuff at the office, they’ll be expecting you after your first period ok?” She gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder “You’ll be fine, we can catch up after lunch, we have the last two periods together.”

“Wait what about Rhodey?” He turned to him and his best friend was standing there with a grin that was screaming ‘sorry’ “We don’t have any classes together here either!?”

“I think we have a couple, right Pep?”

“English and Social Studies,” She said and turned Tony’s attention back to her “Look it’s only on Monday’s ok? We have more classes together but just spread out through the week, you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah man, if anything happens to call us, we will be there in a blink of an eye… kicking ass and taking names!” Rhodey tried to say it in a light tone, trying to make Tony feel better but it didn’t do much.

“I can defend myself just fine,” Tony frowned and brushed Peppers hand from his shoulder “You’ll be fine Tony.” Pepper gave him a kiss on the temple and pushed his hair back a bit trying to make it looked less frazzled, then walked away before Tony worked his magic on her. 

“Yeah man, you’ll be fine… and you know I got your back right?” He checked his phone “I have to get going ok? See you at lunch!”

He dashed away not looking back at Tony, he also knew how that would end. There wasn’t a person alive that wasn’t a sucker for Tony’s big brown sad eyes.

“FINE THEN! Leave me alone in the shark infested pool!” He frowned harder and ruffled his hair, damn they knew how to work around the look, fuckers.

Fine, he didn’t need them, he could totally manage on his own. He always had and he could totally kick any smart ass Alpha or Beta that tried any funny shit. I got this. I can do this. I’ll be fine. He was Tony Fucking Stark, he wasn’t scared of anyone.  After a few more minutes of talking himself up he took a deep breath and started making it down the hall head high and confident.

He pulled out his phone to see what his first class was

-TXT

  -Good Luck, See you at Lunch 

-P. Potts.

He wasn’t going to reply, she enrolled and dragged him to school and ditched him. It still made him smile, though. Ok, maybe he wasn’t so mad at her.

He pulled out the schedule, 1st period was history room 211. Who the hell had history as 1st period!? What? Did they want to give him an extra 50 minutes of sleep? He rolled his eyes, this was stupid. Ok so where’s classroom 211? He looked around. What? No map of the school? How did Pepper expect him to find his classroom if she didn’t give him a map, ugh he has to actually ask someone.

He locked his phone making the screen go black and put it in his pocket. Looking up just in time to see a 6’2”, blue eyed, the blonde wall of muscle in shock trying his damn hardest to slow down before he crashed into Tony. Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

Tony braced himself for imminent impact, he was going to be flattened by this idiot. He wrapped his hands over his head jaw tight ready… ready. Nothing happened.

“FUDGE!!” was all he heard accompanied with noise of his tennis shoes trying to break against the floor, a gust of wind flashed and ended with the sound of something crashing against the metal of the lockers.

Who the hell says fudge anymore? Not even kids in elementary school say fudge.

Tony unwrapped himself from his one-legged pretzel pose he had locked himself in a few moments ago to find (and this is him eyeballing but he is never wrong) a large blonde haired mass of muscle rolling his shoulders and grunting from the pain, probably where he took most of the damage when he hit the lockers… and holy shit he dented the lockers!-

“Are you ok?”

Tony eyes were darting from the dent in the locker to this kid’s massive shoulders and back to the locker and...wait I think he’s talking to me. 

“Hmm? Me yeah I’m,” his eyes wandered a bit more till they met with the blue ones. Fuck that was a new shade of blue? Was it even natural? He felt his mouth go dry and he was doing his best not to blush, look somewhere else Tony fucking shit anywhere else, his eyes trailed down to the face, neck, shoulders, chest, hands and it seemed that nowhere was safe. Nothing was helping the blush stay down! Is this asshole perfect? 

“You? Are you ok?” His voice was softer now and sounding a bit worried.

Snap out of it Stark!  “I’m-,” that came out way too shaky you idiot try again, “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be? I’m not the one who crashed into the lockers.”  Tony nodded at the lockers (he’s staring at me, why is he staring!?)

“I wouldn’t have crashed into them if you hadn’t been standing in the middle of the hallway,” there was a slight growl in the back of the blonde’s throat that made Tony cock an eyebrow, well that was a bit of a shift wasn’t it…

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to have an excuse to break that unsettling eye contact. The blue eyes had gone a bit harder and gazed at me as if I’m prey and that was honestly making a bit of sweat gather on my temples. If not for my suppressants, I would be dripping in pheromones. “Well don’t take my word for it because I’m no expert on rules of any kind,”  he raised a finger to emphasize his point, “But I’m pretty sure that’s why you are not allowed to run in the halls.”

There was a soft throat clearing and Tony saw how the kid shifted his weight from one foot to another “Yeah I know, I’m sorry, I’m jus- I was just in a… a bit of a hurry.”

His voice had changed again from that gruff accusing nature and was now soft. Tony looked up at his with a slight squint in his eyes and subtly sniffed him out, he was definitely an Alpha. I mean just look at the guy he was the poster boy for Alphas everywhere! Good thing that there was no way this guy could tell Tony was an Omega, he had just had his dose of suppressants. It wasn’t impossible that he might be able to recognize him from the tabloids…

“Actually,” he looked at his watch. Wait, watch...who wears watches anymore. “Oh shoot… I’m still running short on time I have to go, sorry I almost ran you over.” With that he ran off without giving Tony a chance to say anything else.

Tony turned around to watch him leave. Damn it, he should have asked where the stupid class was. Why was everyone running from him today?

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“What the hell happened to my locker?” Tony whipped around to find a girl with long dark brown hair, thick black rimmed glasses, and incredibly bright red lips struggling to put her purple beanie back on her head standing right next to him.  

“Where the hell did you come from!?”

“Wisconsin, I don’t see what that has to do with the fact my locker is dented.” She walked over to it frowning. After a few turns to the lock it popped open with a dull ‘thunk.’  “Did you do this? Cause if you did I’m going to have to tase you.”

Tony raised his hands up next to his face and gave her a wide smile – “Innocent, I swear no tasing I have a heart condition.” he gave little pout.

She slammed her locker shut after pulling out a book. She then walked over to him and stuck her face right in front of his, their noses a few inches apart and gave him a squinted glare though her glasses

“You sure it wasn’t you?”  

“Cross my heart,” he grinned.

“Then I’ll let you live” – her tone was dry and, if it was supposed to be a joke it wasn’t very funny one. She turned away, her hair slapping Tony a bit on the face and started to head down the hall.

“Wait up,” Tony trotted a bit to catch up with her, and grabbed her shoulder, “I was wondering if you-”

“I wasn’t kidding about the taser just so you know,” she cut him off, brushing his hand off  of her.

Tony puffed his chest out and rolled his eyes a bit, “I was just going to ask you if you knew where room 211 was history.”

“Just making it clear that I could end you if I wanted to.” 

Okay definitely a joke, he hoped that was a flicker of a smile on her face. Tony still put a safe amount of distance between them as they headed down the hall. You know, just in case.

“Not very trusting are you…?” Tony stretched out the last vowel and made a hand gesture asking her name.

“Darcy, Darcy Lewis,” she was looking down at her phone but Tony could see she had raised an eyebrow, “and nope I don’t trust anyone, you never know when you’ll run into a crazy freak. They all look normal.”

“Can’t argue with that. I’ve meet my fair share”

“Do you actually have a heart condition?”

“It magically went away, but if you ever get the urge to tase me again it’s going to come back”

How odd, she only gave her name. He sniffed a bit, she was definitely a Beta even if she didn’t announce it. That was new.

It wasn’t like everyone had to announce their status. But Alphas, Betas and FemOmegas however, usually (and usually, means like 99% of the time) felt the need to announce it, for whatever reason (enforcing their social place, dominance, looking for a mate.) MaleOmegas however that was another story. If you ended up being a MaleOmeaga, which was almost next to impossible, you did everything in your power not to let people find out what you are. It seemed to be a popular opinion that MaleOmegas were only good for one thing, sex. They had all the same treats as a FemOmega, all the same needs except one thing, they couldn’t reproduce. So that made them automatically nature’s whores. And a play thing for most, if not all, Alphas. And for some fucked up reason nature had made it that an Omegas biological needs included wanting to be taken, owned by an Alpha.

Tony didn’t have much choice in the matter. It wasn’t that it was a secret that he was an Omega, he hadn’t even finished his first heat cycle and it was national news that great Howard Stark’s only son was an Omega. But he stuck to the life of any MaleOmega with a sense of survival and that was taking powerful suppressants to make sure his pheromones were null, to make sure that he didn’t fall into his heat cycle. He tried sleeping around with any girl he could to try and rebel against that need he had in him to be taken by a male Alpha and it helped somewhat. He did slip once or twice, ok so maybe more like eight times, but it wasn’t because he was ashamed of what he was, he did it because he wasn’t stupid enough to let some meat-headed Alpha mark him or even worse knot him and claim him. Trust that there hadn’t been some attempts to do just that. He wasn’t going to let anyone own him even if it went against his nature.

“I’m Tony Stark”

She didn’t react to his name... what the hell was going on today?

“Mind helping me get around the school?” he batted his long curled eyelashes at her.

“What do I look like? The school tour guide?” she cocked her eyebrow a bit higher and pursed her lips.

“No you look like a lovely helpful person.” He tried very hard not to laugh, because she really looked like she would use her taser on someone just for fun, but it turns out that she was the one who broke out laughing.

“Oh wow now that’s bull shit, but fine I’ll help you ‘cause you're funny.” – Darcy patted him on the shoulder and started walking again, “plus you can totally be my good deed for the day!”

There wasn’t much talking the rest of the way to the classroom. She had her nose buried deep in her phone and so did he, and it felt comfortable enough, but something was nagging at him in the back of his head. She hadn’t reacted to his last name, and it’s not that he was narcissistic or anything but I mean come on, since he could remember, all he had to do was say he was Tony Stark and people would awe and gawk at him, even hit on him from time to time. 

“Ok so what gives?” He finally busted out, “You had like zero reaction to my name and that does not happen, like I’m pretty famous you should be totally impre-”

She cut him off by putting her hand in front of his face to shush him, she shushed him! What the hell the only one who had the power to shush him like that was Pepper.

“Don’t care, we have plenty of rich kids with important parents that go here, you really won’t find someone who’ll get star struck just by your name m’kay princess?”

“Rude!”

“Now we are going to skip the whole rich kid shell shock because we are late as fuck!”

She grabbed him by the wrist and started to run down the hall, and wow she could run fast despite being so short.

Then out of nowhere she stopped making him slide a bit on the floor and she pulled him back next to her, making him wobble a bit to keep his balance, panting.

“I,” panting “I really don’t think it’s legal to be running this early in the morning mind you.”

His words fell on deaf ears because she had already walked it to the classroom announcing, “I bring fresh meat Professor X, you cannot write me up for being late because I was doing the whole welcoming the new lost kid to school thing.”

“Miss Lewis, if you’d take a seat and refrain from making things up as to why you’re late yet again.”

That was definitely a British accent.

“I’m not making anything up he’s standing out there like a dork! Tony get your ass-”

“Language!”

“Sorry sorry, Tony get in here!”

Tony poked his head into the half open door with a wide grin

“I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you darling,” he winked at Darcy who was standing in front of the teacher’s desk hands up in the air trying to convince the unamused teacher that she was telling the truth.

“And I knew you were a di-”

“Darcy! Sit!” Said a man with shaggy brown hair and a bit of  stubble that looked like he came from the wrong decade. “You, Anthony was it? Please come in, introduce yourself and take a seat, quickly.”

“Ok, so my name is Tony Stark if wanna know anything about me feel free to google me.” He gave the class a wink and it really didn’t matter a bunch of assholes wasn't even looking at him.

“Wonderful introduction Tony, please find seat,” the shaggy man got up and resumed writing on the blackboard before Darcy had interrupted him, “I’m Professor Charles Xavier you can call me Professor X, you have until Friday to catch up on the work I have already assigned”

Tony took the only empty seat and pulled out a notebook rolling his eyes “Sure thing… Friday it is.”

“And please don’t roll your eyes at me, it’s quite rude” – he was really tuned into the class. How did... he.

There was a tap on Tony’s shoulder.

“Hey I can lend you the homework assignments if you want,”  said a voice behind him. It was an Alpha and unless his nose was failing him it smelled a lot like… Nah not possible.

“No it’s fi…” He turned around to give whoever it was a ‘fuck-off’ look and found himself looking into those huge blue eyes and the soft smile again. Fuck is this classroom hot as hell or is it just this guy heating up the place... it’s probably just hot, a cold glass of anything would be really nice right now. He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck. keep it down Stark, Don’t you dare blush, “Well if it isn’t hit and run guy.”

And oh my God, that shy smile bloomed into a full sized grin and Tony swallowed hard trying to keep that burning blush down and not return the grin like a fucking idiot!

“Yeah sorry about that, I was in a bit of a rush,” he pulled out a few papers from his binder and gave offered them to Tony, “so do you want the homework?”

“It’s the least you could do for almost getting me tased by that Darcy girl,” he said snarkily as he took the loose sheets and swiftly turned back in his seat before the blond could get another word in. He gave the papers a quick glance before tucking them away, and on the upper right hand corner a neat little scribble was his name Steven G. Rogers.

Looks like trouble came in khaki pants and tight T-shirts this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// Kinks are gone !! again @ShannonCynthia9 is doing huge amount of edits that's what this is!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took forever, its kind of short but chapter 4 will be worlds better. The summer semester is a bit time consuming. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> // Beta by @ShannonCynthia9 read update!! Just clean ups!

Steve was a short, skinny, sickly child, for as long as he could remember. At a first glance, you could think that if he sneezed too hard he might snap a bone. His innocent face could trick anyone into thinking  that he was a shy pushover that was probably going to turn out to be an Omega.

He had come to terms with this, it wouldn’t be that bad being an Omega, his mother always told him it didn’t matter she loved him small, skinny and pale. So he could give a rat’s ass about what anyone else thought. That didn’t mean he was a pushover, a wimp, a coward, a chicken, or that he backed out of a fight.

In fact, it was quite the opposite, he was always getting into all sorts of fights. Whether it was because someone was disrespecting a girl or picking on someone who clearly couldn’t defend themselves, he always found a way to stand up to the people that thought that they could impose themselves on him and make him do what they wanted. It’s not that Steve was a hot-headed jerk who let his mouth run off before he had a chance to actually think about how big the other guy was either. It was that he couldn’t stand bullies, jerks, assholes, and people with their heads to far up their asses that they had no decency to act like a decent human being and have a respect for others.

His mom and Bucky, his best friend, had actually lost count of how many times they had to physically carry, drag, lift, and bodily heave his body out of the way of danger. He was always too busy arguing with whatever dick head had crossed his way that day. Eventually, they had to peel him off the wall, floor or whatever surface he had gotten his ass handed to him on. Bucky loved to run his mouth after the fact, saying that Steve was a malnourished Chihuahua. And it wasn’t like he had a better temper, it was just that he wasn’t a walking toothpick.

By the end of middle school, his body decided to start making the change. He had grown to a normal size, he was healthier and stronger too. Just in time too because the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on had transferred into his school, he was still a tad scrawny, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Peggy was amazing and Steve had fallen head over heels for her when he saw her punch a high school guy out for either being too pushy asking her out, or disrespecting the queen of England, he wasn’t too sure, but it was amazing.

It took him a while to gather up his nerve to ask her out, but she said yes and it was all pure bliss from then on. He showed somewhere around mid-10 th that he was an Alpha. That summer he had a growth spurt of ridiculous proportions. He went from 5’6”, 90lbs of skin and bones to 6’2” of pure muscle and had made up his mind to try out for every team at Shield High School for 11 th grade. Not to mention that he also had a perfect girl dating him and he could finally pick her up and spin her around. Things were good. 

Then, summer was just starting, it was supposed to be the best summer ever. Bucky, Peggy and himself had been planning it for Christmas break. Everything came to a screeching halt when he got the call from his paternal grandmother, whom he’d never met, telling him that his father had passed away. It was odd being at a funeral for a man he’d never met surrounded by the family he had never even heard of. For God sake, the man walked out on his mom before he could even hold up his own head.

But he couldn’t help feeling sad, he cried, not for the man he was seeing get lowered into the ground, more for the shattered image that his mom had painted for him that he had had hoped was true. For the brave war hero who had no choice but to leave, along with the fantasy of him coming home someday. That selfish dream was torn into pieces and he has thrust into the reality that his father was a broken man who drank himself to an early grave in some lost corner of God knows where in New Mexico.

If things weren’t bad enough, when he returned home from the funeral, Bucky was nowhere to be found, and Peggy had news for him. She was going back home to London. She promised that they would still manage, and he had no choice but to believe. And the first week they had managed, texting nonstop, Skyping every other night.

Even though they had been together for 3 years, and they were very happy, she pulled away and finally broke it off after a week. She told him that it wasn’t healthy. She was strong, he was strong, they would both be fine...right?

Steve wasn’t fine, by the time Bucky finally came around, Steve was in a 3-day funk. Locked up in his room planning to only eat the rest of his life away. Bucky could have let him stay there and rot, but he had plans. He marched into that room, told steve off and dragged him all about L.A. from beach to city.

Steve hated to admit it, but it helped. He was feeling a lot better and he didn’t have a care in the world. Then summer faded away and school was smacking him in the face with the loads of extra credit homework he had begged for to get his GPA up in order to qualify to join a team without summer school. He even got most of it done too.

Everything except the incredibly long report that Professor X had given him. By the grace of God, he had talked the Professor into giving him an extra week on the first day back to class.

And that week was up. 

Out of all days, today was the day Professor X told him to be there early so he could review the project and grade it. Today was the day his alarm didn’t go off, the that he couldn’t find his left shoe fast enough and that his bike had a flat tire.

“Sorry, excuse me! Coming through! Watch out! Move!” Steve’s feet were pounding against the sidewalk before he even had time to finish swallowing the fistful of cereal he had crammed into his mouth before bolting out the front door.

Before he knew it he was already sprinting across the fresh cut grass of the school campus, jumping over a few students that were laying there, leaping up the stairs and he was almost home free. He was totally going to make it he just needed to move a bit more. His tennis was wet from the grass and they were squeaking against the clean tiled floor as he ran down the empty halls. Shit almost everyone was already in class. Shit shit, okay he could still make it, he totally could, the teacher must still be taking attendance. 

He was at full speed turning into the next hall when he caught sight if a short brunette just standing there. When the brunette caught looked at him, he ha the expression of a deer that knew it was going to be run over by a truck.

“F-f-FUDGE!!” He did his best to break but it wasn’t happening. His shoes were still too wet from the grass outside and he was sliding against the polished floor. He was definitely going to maul this guy and leave him flat on the floor if he didn’t do something. He shifted his weight as much as he could to try and dodge him. but his feet tangled up in the small space he had between himself, the guy, and the lockers and he impacted against the lockers.

He groaned a bit as he pushed himself off the lockers and rolled his shoulders a bit. Everything seemed to be in order, it didn’t even look like he would bruise up too badly. He felt eyes on him and then remembered the reason he just slammed himself into school property.   

“Are you ok?”

The big brown eyes were gorgeous, along with the rest of the face, but his eyes were deep, the expression full and intelligent; unnervingly intelligent. Steve could tell as much because the expression on the guy’s face as he looked from the lockers and back to Steve’s body was less awe-struck and more calculating.

The brunette locked his eyes on Steve’s and Steve felt his whole chest tighten for a split second.He wasn’t sure why, and then he realized that he hadn’t inhaled again. Breathe...in and out. 

He took a shallow breath, feeling the brown eyes scan his torso meticulously. It made his ears go hot and he swallowed the blush down, “You?... Are you ok?” Yes, Steve, that is how you form a sentence nice job.

He saw the plush lips slowly part to answer him but he really wasn’t listening to the words coming out of them, just the way the moved to say them. He found his mind quickly wanting to give in to the want forming in the pit of his stomach. He easily saw himself pinning the man’s lithe frame against the lockers and overpowering those lips with his. It’d be so easy too. He felt his chest tighten, his heart pulsing with the need to give into his Alpha nature. His mouth began speaking without his consent.

“-wouldn’t have crashed into them if you hadn’t been standing in the middle of the hallway.” He felt the harshness in his words, the way they sounded. He felt bad because he sounded like he was going to pounce on the poor guy any second.

Apparently the brunette could feel it too because he militantly looked away and down at his phone. Steve was breathing deeply to make an attempt at composing himself but that didn’t help. His sharp sense of smell caught the scent of the shorter boy. He couldn’t tell what he was and it annoyed him to the point of feeling pissed. This feeling was quite new because he usually never cared about types and classes and all the bullshit. Although he did get the soft scent of musky vanilla scent coming from the other boy’s hair and the comforting smell of his skin that he really wanted to sink his teeth into.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you! You don’t even know his name!’

He was too far gone in his thoughts to actually know what answer he had gotten. Suddenly everything snapped back, the hazy feeling that he didn’t even realize he’d fallen into, vanished as quickly as it had set. He had somewhere to be like forever ago.

Shit

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry I was just in a… a bit of a hurry,” He glanced down at his watch and yeah, Professor X was going to hang him, “Actually, shit I’m still running short on time,”  more like out of time, “I have to go”

His legs were against leaving, he really wanted to stay. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, throbbing against his ribs, from the faint smell he had captured of the messy brown hair. What was that he had never felt a need like that before. He knew that he was going to have to face the feelings at some point in time but now was not said time.

He slid into the classroom, with a dry mouth only to find Professor X taking attendance.

“Mr. Rogers,” he said calmly without looking up from his roster, “you and I had an appointment before class did we not?”

Steve nodded gulping at the question and pulled his assignment from his backpack. “We did Professor, but it was a heck of a morning, I have it right here, though.”

“Very well we shall take a look at it after class, take your seat.”

Steve sat and pulled out his notebook, but instead of taking notes of what was on the whiteboard, he found himself doodling in red ink. It never dawned on him what he was drawing, but it took him by surprise to see that it was the face of the boy he had seen this morning. He felt a flush run down his chest; this was the first time had drawn anything since Peggy had dumped him.

He was so absorbed in trying to get the image of the mysterious guy correctly, he hadn’t noticed when Darcy had shown up ranting like she did every morning.  It wasn’t until he caught the scent of that familiar musky vanilla, that he pulled his vision to the front of the class, and there he was standing with a light smirk painted across his features. The new guy looked at the class with an all-encompassing dryness in his tone and introduced himself as Tony Stark.

He then proceeded to the back of the class and sat right in front of him, and Steve’s heart started to beat like never before. He could swear that it was beating so hard, the whole class would soon start wondering what that drumming noise was. His hands were sweating as he watched the new guy’s, Tony’s shoulder blades move under his shirt as he wrote in his notebook. Steve's hand reached out before his mind caught up and tapped Tony’s shoulder to offer him the missing assignments. He felt oddly proud that he would be the one to give him something first. Not that much time had really passed by in between his “hit and run” and right now but it still felt nice to provide for Tony. It felt even better to see that the big-eyed brunette was fighting down a blush.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the class but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him for most of it. When the bell rang he practically shot out of his seat to talk to him again. Maybe offer him to show him around the school? He was new so he probably needed someone to show him around right?

“Mr. Rogers” The shaggy-haired teacher stepped in between them before he had a chance to even grab Tony’s attention, “I believe we have a project to review and grade.”

Steve frowned for a split second when he looked over and saw Tony linking arms with Darcy and walking out of the classroom. Damnit, he turned his attention back to the Professor when fingers were snapped in front of his nose

“Well?”

“Yeah, right, sorry I have it right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// HAS NOW BEEN BETA READ BY @ShannonCynthia9 ! Aint it great !! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // this chapter as also gone under edits!!!! <3 Thank you My dear beta @ShannonCynthia9 for taking on the enormous task of cleaning up my writing !!! ... more edits to come!!

Darcy took him as far as the S.S.R (Student Services & Resources) where he met the school secretary, she was young with a stern face, her brown hair pulled back into a low bun, her bangs framing her sharp eyes nicely. To say the least, she scared the shit out of Tony; she was deadly efficient. Hill had him registered and on his way before he even had time to smile for the school ID picture.

Man, she was scary, impressive, but scary.

When he went to find his locker to dump the load of books she had handed him, Tony was more than glad to see that she had the common sense of giving him a map of the school. When he found his locker he turned the dial on the lock -12-0-15- and shoved the books in.

Books. Why did they give them books, haven’t they heard of E-books geez this school needed a serious tech upgrade.

He poked his head into the classroom next to his locker and rolled his eye, ugh art, Tony could draw, very well at that, he just didn’t like it when it was forced on him. He always used his artistic abilities to try to get his mind off of things like physics, advanced mathematics, robotics and that kind of stuff. He didn’t like it when the school system tried to use it to guide him towards his more “natural” talents and abilities like art, music, dance. It didn’t matter that he was good at everything, he just couldn’t stomach any of it right now.

\---

Steve practically skipped out of the classroom. Professor X said that he’d be bumping his grade up after reading his work. That meant that he could finally take his spot on the school football team and that’s where he was headed. He sprinted across the school to the field, they should be practicing today and his favorite, running drills. He spotted his friends Bucky and Sam with the rest of the team. The Coach and Vice Principal Phil was walking up and down the field whilst overseeing the guys perform the drills, whistle blaring at a steady rhythm.

Steve was standing at the bleachers watching, he opted not to interrupt the drill. He didn’t want them to have to start over because of him, so he watched as the they dropped and got back up in perfect unison. The clatter of their shoulder pads and helmets was oddly rhythmic as they hit the ground. The repetitiveness of it all made him keen to the fact that they might break out into song.

“What’s so funny?” He heard a smooth voice behind him the words were followed by a small sound of a bubble gum bubble being blown then popped.

“Nothing, just picturing Bucky breaking out into a musical number,” he answered absently as he gave a glance over his shoulder to see Natasha sitting on the bleachers lotus style. She was sporting her cheerleading uniform, a short black skirt with silver accents at the hem and matching accents on the sleeves of the shirt, black sneakers, and black socks. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of her neck, a few strands curled under her jaw. She was chewing her gum a bit loud making it pop loudly in her mouth.

“That’d be quite the sight,” she said just as absently as he had answered her, “I think it’d be like watching an ox trying to do ballet.”

The image instantly registered in Steve’s head and he started to laugh so hard he had to take a seat on the bleacher, “Holy shit you’re right,” he gasped out composing himself a bit.

Nat had the small tell of mischief in her eyes as she blew out another bubble, “So X bumped your grade?”

“Yup.”

“Told you he would, I'm pretty sure you could have turned in a 3-page paper and he still would have bumped it.”

“I think that’s a bit exaggerated.”

“When am I ever wrong Steve?”

Steve shrugged and she nudged his arm with her foot, “never that’s when you people take my talent of always being right for granted.”

“Oh yeah we are fools,” he answered with a snarky tone in his voice, “forgive us your greatness.”

“You’re not forgiven you’re an idiot.” She blew another bubble, this one, being obnoxiously huge, covered up a good part of her face before it popped and she pulled it back into her mouth, Steve rolled his eyes at her.

“Speaking of idiots, where’s Clint and the rest of the squad?” He asked brushing off her shoe print from his shoulder.

“We’re done for today, got in an early practice,” she pressed another print on his shirt just because she could, “I stayed behind ‘cause I saw you skipping your butt this way.”

“I wasn’t skipping, I was trotting.” Okay maybe he was skipping a bit but he wasn’t gonna admit to it. She snapped her gum at the answer.

“Right, trotting. So, d’you hear about the new kid?”

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “he’s in my history class, I think his name’s Tony.” Remembering the short brunette made his brain fuzz a bit and he got lost in thought about his round eyes and messy hair. Everything else seemed to fade away. He licked his bottom lip catching it with his fang when his thoughts wandered back to where he was sitting in class, right behind him, looking at his neck and wanting to…

“ROGERS!” He snapped out of it when he heard the coach below out his name.

Steve’s reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha, it was near impossible to miss, his warm summer rain scent had gotten so much stronger and his eyes were dilated. If she was into other Alphas, I’d probably’ve been a temptation.

She watched him leave with her eyebrow cocked ever so slightly, “interesting,” she told herself before she left.   

\--

Tony opened the door to his next class to find the teacher in the middle of his lecture. Shit, was he going to be late to every class today, seriously? The young teacher looked at him through his heavy black rimmed glasses with a slight scowl.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah um, this is my next class, I hope,” he said stepping through the door holding out his admission slip. The teacher took it, read it, and nodded.

“Very well Anthony.”

“Tony.”

“Well, then Tony I’m your chemistry teacher Hank McCoy you can call me Hank. Take a seat wherever you can find one,” he said pointing at the class and resuming his lecture.

Tony put his backpack on the counter and took a seat at the back of the class. He was seated next to a grungy looking nerd with wavy jet black hair, a tragically old purple shirt, and thin framed glasses. Said nerd was nose deep in his notes. “Is this seat taken?” He asked even though he was already sitting and pulling out his notebook. A little bit of a dick move, but he wanted to know if notes geek was paying attention.

“It really doesn’t matter does it?” The geek answered, his pen still scratching away at his notebook, “you’re already sitting.”

“Pretty much,” Tony shrugged peeking at the other’s notes. He saw that the formulas he was working on were far more advanced than the simple stuff the teacher was talking about. It was biochemistry, that much he was able to tell before a bony looking elbow slid on top of the notes. Tony looked up to see the nerd looking right at him, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and snorting a bit. He had olive eyes that went well with his skin tone and his scent was of an Alpha, he gave off a smell of old books and black tea. Tony smiled and put a bit of distance between them when he sensed the Alpha’s discontent.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” he sounded a bit irritated, geese that had to be a new record even for Tony, or this guy had serious anger issues to deal with. 

“No, just looking and wondering what your scribbling,” he waved his hand dismissing the question “you looked so into it I thought I'd peek”

“I wasn’t scribbling your imbecile I was writing notes for a …”

“Biochemical compound, that much I got before you covered it up” Tony ground out at the insult. When the other mouth hung open slightly from his answer, Tony made sure to look him in the eyes and introduce himself, “Tony Stark”  he offered his hand. Only then did the other guy seemed to relax a bit.

“Bruce Banner,” he shook Tony’s hand. It was a super weak handshake and a bit hesitant.

“So what kind of drug you working on? Something to make you filthy rich?”

Bruce chuckled a bit and shook his head uncovering his notes to show them to Tony. What he actually saw made his jaw drop.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, just for curiosity’s sake,”  he shrugged.

He was working on an Alpha hormone suppressant. That was something really out there. Tony spent the rest of the class talking about it with him, he wanted to find a compound that could stabilize some of the higher level Alphas whom which had extremely aggressive tendencies. When Tony asked why, he didn’t really get an answer, and surprisingly he didn’t push for one; he was enjoying the conversation far too much to actually risk upsetting the guy. It was all theoretical work nothing more than paper and pen and lots of research.

They yammered on for the whole class, Hank didn’t seem to mind. The conversation continued all throughout the next class that they shockingly had together, and all the way to lunch. They were so engrossed in the different topics that they were talking about they didn’t even notice what they piled on to their lunch trays. When they sat down, they started switching foods. Tony took the pudding cup that Bruce had picked up and Bruce yanked away his carrot sticks.

“Man, I’m so glad I found someone who actually speaks English in this school,” Tony said taking a bite of his pizza. Bruce nodded in agreement and was about to pick the conversation back up into the topic of robotics when Clint dropped his tray next to them.

“That’s what that was? English? ‘cause it sounded a hell of a lot like the grownups in the Peanuts cartoons,” he chuckled, “You know Wah wah wah WAH wah wah.” He mimicked the noise pretty damn well and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle.

Bruce rolled his eyes, “don’t encourage him, Tony,” he said bumping shoulders with the dark blonde guy, “Plus everything sounds like that to you.”

“Not everything,” he replied. He had his spork cocked back with one finger, it was loaded with a clump of mash potato and a few peas, he was taking aim one eye closed his tongue caught between his teeth. He released the clump of mushy food and it flew passed Tony, he followed it’s path and saw that it hit a pale kid a few tables over.  

“Impressive,” Tony said. Whilst wondering how the hell he got that kind of distance with such a cheap plastic spork. Bruce hummed in agreement,

“You gonna eat that?” he leaned over the table and made a grab for Tony’s pudding cup. Tony snatched it back and set it on his tray. He wasn’t going to eat it anymore because the blonde had grabbed it, but he still didn’t want to let him have it.

The guy wasn’t too bad actually, he smelt like fresh popcorn and grass. Beta, and bonded, he was a very boxy looking guy but slim, he looked strong. He was wearing a black and silver cheerleading uniform and thick black wristbands to match.  He was frowning because Tony didn’t let him have the pudding cup even though he had one on his tray.

“Clint Barton, by the way,” he added in after making another grab for the small plastic cup. “Since you know Brucie Bear isn’t willing to introduce me.”

“I figured you’re a big boy and can handle it yourself,” Bruce shot back taking a bite of his salad.

“It’s called having manners dude.”

“And what do you know about manners exactly?”

“More than you apparently”

“Tony Stark pleased. So cheerleading huh?” Tony slipped that in because a) Bruce looked like he was about to punch him and B) he was interested, that was more of an O activity then a Beta activity, every team wanted pretty bouncy O’s cheering them on.

“Huh? Oh yeah totally, it’s the best getting to lift up all those girls.” he grinned waggling his eyebrows, “I was born for it.”

A scary-looking red head came up out of nowhere and smacked him on the back of the head after she set her tray down. She had the subtle scent of wood and snow that was Clint’s bond, she had the uniform on as well. She was short with a curvy frame and her hair was cut short, barely long enough to be tied back into that small, but thick ponytail.

“What the hell was that for?” Clint rubbed the back of his head frowning.

“You being an idiot,” she answered dryly uncapping her water bottle, “so this is the new kid?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her “Tony Stark” he added, a bit put off by her.

“Natasha Romanoff,” her voice was less off-putting and she seemed to give him a smile. Without smelling? Like how do you even do that?

Tony’s phone buzzed and it was a text from Pepper 

**Text**

-Where are you? I’m heading to the cafeteria

    - P. Potts

\- Already here

-T. Stark.

He’d actually kind of forgotten about Pepper and Rhodey and he chose not to feel bad since they ditched him to fend for himself in this hell hole. Okay maybe it wasn’t a total hell hole, but he wasn’t going to admit that just yet.

When he turned his attention back to the 3 sitting across from him, he saw Clint taking Natasha’s pudding up and eating it, where she, in turn, took his. Weird. Bruce had his lunch pushed aside and started scribbling his formulas again.

A few minutes later he felt Pepper press a kiss on his temple behind him, the subtle scent of flowers mixed in with her perfume that accented it nicely tingled at his nose.

“Did you finish your registration?” She asked immediately sitting, whilst at the same time, Rhodey was sliding in on his other side, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

“Can you believe her!?” He asked turning to him, “the woman doesn’t trust me for shit!”

“Well did you do it?” His traitorous best friend asked, taking a bite out of his apple.

“Yes MOM, Yes DAD, I did do the registration thing, I met Hill and all,” Pepper nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“So, are you lacking manners like Bruce, Tons?”

“You have no idea,” Pepper and Rhodey answered together  

Tony scoffed, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes, “Pepper, Rhodey, the one with the glasses is Bruce.” Bruce waved absently, face still buried in his notes, “That one is Clint,“ he just smiled and waved like a five-year-old. “The scary one is Natasha,” she shrugged in agreement with the description. “Guys this is my cousin Pepper and my best friend Rhodes.”

They actually meshed pretty well off the bat.They were all talking and bickering and laughing pretty amicably, and Tony felt at ease being surrounded by 3 Alphas and 2 Betas. What he liked most about the situation is that none of the 3 newly met people had once questioned him about his clear lack of scent. If they were wondering or curious, they didn’t say so. Also, no one brought up his name, or his money or his father. Usually, he couldn’t say his name was Tony Stark without the usual barrage of questions, poking and prodding into his life at the mention of his status. But today, he had said his name not once or twice, but plenty of times and not once did anyone shows the least bit of interest beyond that.

He was on the west coast right!? Where was Stark Industries located? They had to recognize the last name. But they didn’t care? The notion confused him and made his brain hurt a bit. He was sinking into his thoughts, questioning everyone’s interest in him when two fingers snapped right in front of his nose,

“Hey, you in there bud?” Clint asked trying to get his attention. Everyone at the table was staring at him, “I asked you if your gonna be going joining one of the nerd clubs at school?”

He blinked a few times snapping back into reality. He took a drink of his soda and cleared his throat “What? Um, no I don’t think so.”

“How come? You seem all science and shit,” Clint waved his hand around gesturing at Tony to make his point.

Tony felt the soda he was drinking wash over his stomach, cold and fizzy. The topic couldn’t stay away any longer could it?

“I’m an O,” he said in a careless tone. If they didn’t know, they would have had to already have suspected it. I mean he had no scent, the only thing that could do that was a suppressant and only Omegas took suppressants. It really didn’t take much to get to the conclusion now that he thought about it too. But hey, it didn’t matter. It’s not like he took the suppressants because he was ashamed of what he was or that it was some kind of secret, fuck knows that his life was an open book to the world. He took them to be safe. Reduce unwanted Alpha attention. Keep his heat in cheek. That’s what he told himself every morning when he swallowed the bitter pill. Not because he was ashamed of what he was. That’d be stupid.

“Yeah so ok what’s that got to do with it?” Clint said finally snatching the pudding from Tony’s tray. Tony’s mouth hung open, what did he mean what did that have to do with it!? What was this guy living in a circus tent or something?

“Tony,” Pepper’s voice was soft as she grabbed his hand. She had a ridiculous smile on her face that kind of bugged Tony, why was she smiling!? “Didn’t you read the rules and regulations booklet?”

Tony rolled his eyes at her and gave her the “what-do-you-think” look.

“Maybe you should give it a read,” she was being all calm and understanding and shit with him, that only bugged him more. Geeze would everyone stop staring at him! He felt an angry blush curling up the back of his neck. It was prickly and hot, he was glaring at her.

“So any of you watch Doctor Who?” Natasha said calmly taking her hands and playing with the cap of her water bottle.

The tension melted away after that. Tony knew he had no reason to get defensive and rude with everyone, especially not with Pepper. He was going to give the school booklet a look when he had the chance since Pepper and Rhodey both gave him a look that he actually couldn’t read too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked and im sorry it cut off at a weird point ... promise that the next chapter will come way soon please leave feed back i really need it writing isn't my strong point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*update* corrections have been made by lovely @ShannonCynthia9

Okay, so he really couldn't believe it; he was running drills with the team and Coulson had restarted the drill practice from the top to make sure that he was getting the proper amount of reps. When that was brought to light, the suggestion was met with a slew of moans and groans from the rest of the team. There he was, dropping to the floor and right back up, running and squaring with all of them like he's done it a million times before. That statement was actually quite far from the truth, but he was a quick learner and he picked up the training drills very easily. It was all about working in unison like the coach instructed.

"We are a team Rogers, and as such, we must work together and think alike. You need to get into each of your teammate's heads and learn how they think. All of your teammates will do the same with you so that when you’re on the field, you work like a perfectly well old machine.” Throughout this motivational speech, Steve was trying his hardest to pay attention but behind Coach Coulson, Sam and Bucky were doing a perfect imitation of the older man's monolog.

I'd been quite the show, until Sam waved his arm a bit too dramatically and hit Bucky in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. That quickly progressed into a game of tag with Bucky promising it’s ending to be murder. Steve was no longer watching the Coach, had lost his shit entirely, and bent back with hearty laughter. He was joined by the rest of the team and even Coulson cracked a smile before he blew his whistle to reign them in.

Steve missed out on all his morning classes, totally Coulson's fault, but since he was Vice Principal it wasn't like he was going to get in any sort of trouble with his teachers. That alone was a relief but made him feel guilty for the special treatment. The guilt didn't last too long as it was swallowed by the never-ending ache in his stomach following the long workout. After a shower in the locker room and being the butt of Bucky and Sam's lewd comments, the trio made their way to the cafeteria. They stepped into the spacious room filled with long bench tables, loud students, and a stray teacher here and there.

Steve was practically pushing kids out of the way in order to get to the food. His friends behind him were doing exactly the same thing.

"Stevie," the older woman serving the food hummed kindly, "what can I get you today?”

Steve’s stomach growled as he looked down at row after row of great looking food. He could probably eat everything in front of him if he put his mind to it. And like clockwork Bucky chimed in before he could answer, "you might wanna stand back and just let him inhale all the food at once," bucky teased earning a chuckle from the lunch lady.

"You should have seen it, he steamrolled a group of freshmen that were walking in front of us to get to you," Sam piled on with a toothy smile.

"Ah so that's what that screaming was," she mused, smiling warmly at them and piling food onto their plates. Steve blushed with a bright smile, "what can I say ma'am lunch time is my favorite subject, especially when you’re the one dishing out the food."

"Always such a charmer," she told him serving up a pile of veggies on his plate. "Just for that I'll let you snag an extra pudding," she said with a small wink.

"You know, she's never as nice when you’re not around Steve," Bucky said taking a seat.

"Maybe it's because all you two know how to do is make bad jokes?" Steve offered sliding into the bench in front of Bucky while Sam took a seat next to the brunette.

"Or," Sam offered, "maybe it's because you’re Mr. Sunshine and you’re so goddamn nice to everyone?"

"You have to admit, she's been trying to hook you up with her daughter since the dawn of time," Bucky said absently as he peered over at Steve.

"Speaking of her, she's probably already headed to class," Sam said shoveling mash potatoes into his mouth.

"Nope, there she is," he pointed with his chin at the table where the redhead was sitting with a group of people. He slouched back down when he caught a glimpse of her blonde haired bond mate.

"I would totally share her you know? Heck, I'd bond with him too. I’m sure the little beta wouldn't be that bad." Bucky said glumly poking at one of the carrots slices with his fork.

"Thing is, Barton can't stand you," Steve said kindly, he felt bad for his friend. He'd been pining over Natasha ever since she handed his ass to him at a party.

"Plus, do you really think an Alpha is going to want to share her Beta with another Alpha," Sam added, "she'd rip your fingers off before you even got to touch him."

"The thing is, I don't really care about touching him, I’m a lot more interested in touching her," bucky huffed, "okay maybe I’m a little bit interested in him, but it’s mostly about her."

Sam shook his head chuckling softly, "dude if I had an alpha like her, I wouldn’t let your ugly ass anywhere near me."

"Oh come on Sam, you know you'd like me to rock your bed at night," Bucky grinned as he wagged his eyebrows at Sam. Steve choked on his milk trying not to laugh at the face Sam had made.

"No honestly Sam," Bucky said in his in a serious voice, "you’re a Beta, you'd totally do me right?" 

"Not even with a bag over your head, " Sam quipped as he finished off his lunch and left the table with a bright smile.

"He totally would,"Bucky turned his attention to Steve who had left behind his utensils and was using his bread as a spoon for the rest of his food. 

" 'ould 'hat?" He asked around his stuffed face.

"And you say I don't have fucking manners, shit," Bucky told him tossing him his bread roll, "you eat like a caveman."

"Well at least I don't smell like one," Steve shot back once he swallowed his food, "you still talking about Nat?"

“No, I'm talking about Sam and that he'd totally let me do him If I came on to him."

"You’re joking right?" Steve asked in a deadpan voice with a colorless expression, "cuz honestly, Sam is WAY out of your league," he added trying not to break into a fit of giggles when Bucky’s face reddened at the words.

"He'd be lucky to have me," Bucky said in a totally manly pout.

"I think your definition of the word ‘lucky’ is a bit off pal."

"You’re a real dick you know that Rogers, a real dick. You’ve got everyone fooled with that boy next door look but you don't fool me you a bit. Hey, wait she's leaving with those kids that were sitting at the table with her. They’re all losers, why and she hanging out with them. That’s weird, I've never seen him before... "

"What does it matter who she talks to," Steve asked raising an eyebrow and turning over his shoulder to see who she was with. And there she was, walking out of the cafeteria with her head resting on Clint’s shoulder, walking in a group with some people he had a vague recollection of. He didn’t look too hard at the others because standing next to them was Tony. His heart skipped more than a beat or two, it might have stopped for a solid 12 second before it started beating like a jackhammer. Tony looked very happy. He was smiling and gesticulating all over the place, it made Steve smile. Maybe he should catch up with the group and try to talk to him. It wouldn't be weird because they had already shared a class. The might even share more, he wouldn’t know because he had skipped out on half of the day. 

Then he saw Tony fling his arms around one of the guys in the small group. The guy was taller than Tony with a dark complexion. A bit darker than Sam’s, with buzz-cut hair, and a bright smile. He hoisted Tony up onto his back piggyback style earning a loud whoop from brunet who then rested his chin against the others head and pointed out of the cafeteria. 

Steve felt the smile on his face shatter, leaving a deep scowl in its place. His heart dropped 10ft down to his stomach and his appetite vanished.

Who the hell was that!? Why was Tony riding on his back? It was his first day, he couldn't be that close to someone yet right!?  I mean, it didn't make any sense. And the other guy just picked Tony up, his arms moving naturally to hold the smaller boy up from his lower back.

Steve had the nasty urge to catch up and deck the guy. What right did he have over Tony!?

Without his knowledge, he was growling, not unlike a dog. He caught one the soft rumbles coming from his chest that snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times only to realize that they weren't even there anymore. Bucky was sitting in front of him with a bewildered expression and grabbed Steve’s arm.

"Dude what's wrong?  You smell like your going to murder someone."

Steve gulped hard, shook his head, and pushed his brows together. When he turned back to his friend he said, "no-nothing I...um, I have class, I should get going."

He was out of the cafeteria leaving behind his tray and his friends who had more than a couple of questions.

What the hell was wrong with him!? He has absolutely no right to feel what he was feeling. There was absolutely nothing to justify it. He’d barely even spoken to the guy! He was pretty sure almost crushing him in that morning didn't count as a valid social interaction.

Steve knew this and was repeating the mantra to himself in his head. Yet, there was the unmistakable feeling of rage coursing through his veins. It was just an innocent piggy back ride. There was no reason to get worked up for fuck’s sake!

Somehow he ended up in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to try and calm himself down.

He contemplated just skipping the rest of the day but was then reminded that he had missed the first half of the day anyway. It'd be fucking ridiculous to hear that he had kicked from the team for missing school on the first day.

He took a deep breath and stormed out of the bathroom, headed to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember feed back!! love 'ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*updates and corrections made by @ShannonCynthia9 !! <3 
> 
> I just wanted to write something cute. I don't want to make this fic dark and sad. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> 

The topic of Doctor Who calmed everyone down from the emotional high of my declaration as an Omega. Then started the argument of classic Doctor Who vs. the new interpretation and well, all hell broke loose. Even Pepper put in her two cents here and there. Psh, Tony knew she was a total fan of the new version even if she said otherwise. 

When the lunch bell rang, they all made their way out of the lunch room.

"I'm so stuffed Rhodey, carry me," Tony whined.

"No"

"Oh come on, I’ve totally earned a piggyback ride!! I went to all my classes and received a low amount of death threats."

"He's got a point," Pepper hummed, bumping shoulders with Rhodey, "he even made friends. When was the last time that happened?"

"True, and they do look like they're hanging out with him willingly," Rhodey started shooting a toothy grin at Tony, "okay fine Tons I'll carry you. As long as you don't make me spin you around so you can yell legal."

“Dude I'm totally over my scrubs phase." 

Tony hopped onto Rhodey’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist

"You know I'm starting to rethink having you as a friend Tony," Bruce told him fixing his glasses with a small smile paint on his face, "I just met you and you already seems like too much work."

Clint and Natasha nodded behind him.

"Too late!" Tony told them with the biggest smile he could muster with his cheek pressed up against Rhodey’s head, "once you’re chosen, you can't be unchosen, ain't that right Rhodes?" He said nuzzling his cheek closer.

"Pretty much," he answered fixing his grip on Tony's legs, "once he picks a victim that's the end of it. He’ll pull you in and before you even realize it, you’re his getaway driver when he does something stupid. For example, planting paint bombs around dean's house." Rhodey looked at Tony accusingly.

"Oh come on, that was once,” with the harshness of Rhodey’s look, Tony reconsidered, “ok twice, maybe a few times more than that, but swear I'm on my best behavior now."

"Doubt it," Bruce butt in along with choirs of, "same,” from, Pepper, Natasha, and Rhodey.

"People of little faith!” Tony accused, “you'll see, no more paint bombs."

"Wait don't get crazy Tons, I have a few more than excellent targets that could use some paint bombs," Clint barked out pushing himself between Bruce and Rhodey in order to get Tony to reconsider.

\----

The rest of the classes were a total drag, but at least now he knew some people in each class so it wasn't that painful. Once it was over, he hopped into his car with Pepper and Rhodey.

He dropped them off and then headed home. Home...home. It had such a weird ring whenever he said it, even in his head. ‘Home, I’m home’ Tony told himself, pulling into the driveway and leaving the car keys in the ignition. There was no way Howard didn't have someone to park his cars; and yep, on cue, a large man with short curly hair trotted down the stairs.

"Mr. Stark-" he offered.

"-is my dad, call me Tony," he shook the man's hand. He looked nice enough, a Beta. His faint smell of mint and what was that...leather, was an odd combo, but it wasn’t repulsive.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Hogan, I'm the driver of this estate so if you need a ride anywhere make sure to let me know," and with a slight dip of his head to excuse himself, he went to put away the expensive car. And Tony made his way inside, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag at the threshold,

"J!!! I'm home!!" He let out rolling off his socks and stuffing them into his shoes. He liked the feeling of the cool marble floor against his bare feet. Tony padded to the kitchen leaving behind his shoes, socks, and bag in the foyer.

"J??" Where was he? Tony could always find Jarvis in the kitchen. It had been a few years, but he didn't peg Jarvis for someone who changed his habits. "J!? Where are you?" He plucked a handful of fresh grapes from a vine in the fridge and started to make his way around the house looking for him.

His feet moved along the smooth floor whilst he peaked into different rooms searching for Jarvis. When he finally got to the door that leads to the basement, he heard what sounded like something large being dragged across the floor,

“J! You down there!?” He asked, opening the door peeking down to see only the stairs spiraling downwards. “I’m coming down!” He yelled, and so he did. He made his way down the staircase catching the sound of things being moved around even quicker. “J. what the heck are you doing down here? Isn’t this Howard’s work spa-”

The words escaped from his mouth and Tony’s jaw dropped to find that the dingy basement he remembered Howard using as a workspace, (more like an area to get drunk away from his family) had been turned into an actual workshop. A lab with all the bells, whistles and more. ‘Catch your drool, Tons it’s not like Howard is ever going to even let you even brow a screwdriver. Good thing he’s not home then.’

“Ah, young Sir. Your home,” Jarvis was standing on the other side of the wide space. He was dabbing his sweaty forehead with a neatly folded white handkerchief. It was an odd sight to see. He wasn’t wearing his coat or his waistcoat, his tie was missing and he had his sleeves rolled up just over his elbows, with his suspenders hanging at either side of his pants. “I’m truly sorry that I wasn’t able to greet you at the door, but I had to clean up this area today and well, I’m not as spry as I used to be.”

Tony had no doubt because he could hear in Jarvis’ voice how tired he was. Fucking Howard! Why would he make the old guy clean up this huge space for him? For what!? He isn’t even home!!

“It’s ok J, don’t sweat it,” Tony said as he made his way down the last few steps and looked around, the place was really nice. The floor was clean, smoothed out concrete, all the tables were titanium and more than one workbench was made out of the same material. It was beyond well-lit, had air conditioning, and  amazing filtration. Oh, those tools. Goddamn it! He had everything that Tony’s nerdy little mind could ever dream about. From the basics, to stuff Tony just read about. Even though he went the very best schools money could get him into, the science departments were pretty basic. Not to mention, of course, the fact that his lab time was severely limited to class hours only. ‘Omega’s don’t have a need for extra time in a lab, better fucking go back to home economics so you can spend time where you’re meant to be!’ Ugh.

“So you’re cleaning up the place for my old man? They’ll be coming home soon then?” He tried to ask as casually as he could whilst inspecting a glass, double-junction lab electrode that looked like it had been just taken out of the box.

“Not that I know of, but I did speak with your mother this morning, she sends her regards.”

“Cool, so then what are you doing down here?”

“I seem to recall you enjoyed playing in here when you were younger Sir,” Jarvis cleared his throat to get the brunette’s attention, “you used to help your father out quite a bit. You really were a tinkerer at heart and since your father hasn’t been down here in ages, I thought that you might put the dusty space to better use, your mother agreed.”

Tony’s body snapped in an 180-degree turn, eyes wide and mouth even wider, “really!? No fucking way!”

“Anthony! Language.”

“Sorry sorry. But you have to be fucking kidding, I get to keep Howard’s lab!?” a smile bordering on insane was creeping up on his face “There’s no way Howard is ok with this.”

“You’d be surprised how persuasive your mother can be. Soon after I spoke to her, a Stark Industries truck was pulling in to deliver well, everything you see.”

“No fucking way! I mean Fuck-”

Tony was having an impossible time wrapping his mind around the fact that this whole space was for him. He could use it to build and take apart anything and everything he would ever want to. He tried to open his mouth and form the words ‘thank you’. Just do it, you idiot!

“Well almost everything, there is this one thing that’s been down here gathering dust since one of your previous schools sent it down blue ribbon and all still attached.” Jarvis made his way to a pair of double doors to the right of the room. He opened them up, showing Tony something he had written off as trash when they sent it away.

When Tony was 12, he landed in a school that let him participate in the science fair. To make it even better, they didn’t pick his project for him, why you ask. Well, he was a 12-year-old with a super high IQ but an Omega and that, of course, mattered more than his IQ. All of the judging staff probably assumes that he’d make a clay volcano or a tornado in a bottle. Which is usually what he was stuck doing. Once in 4th grade, they made him bake a cake of earth. Which unsurprisingly, was horrible. Anyway, so this time around he had completely creative control over his project and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away.

In a month flat, he managed to build a clunky, but fully-functional robotic arm with original programming and voice response.  It was about as tall as Tony at the time, but thankfully, he is now he was a full head taller than it.

To say the least, it was amazing. He programed the arm to help around the lab or workshop; to recognize different tools and bring them to him at voice request. Also, he had a built-in fire extinguisher. That idea came after Tony caught one of his gloves on fire whilst working on the bot.

And okay, it didn't work as smoothly as he had hoped. It was a bit clumsy and had a slight problem with depth perception and mapping out the room. It bumped into things quite a lot and it also had this weird habit of making small beeping noises and (Tony thought) it also enjoyed dousing people with its fire extinguisher.

Harmless little ticks that made the bot quirky which made it earn the name DUM-E.  Hey, he was twelve when he made it, it was going to be perfect.

When he presented it at the science fair, everyone's jaw dropped, he was working as smooth as he ever had, doing simple tasks like bringing him tools and putting them back, holding things in place, and maneuvering through small obstacles courses he had set up.

It had gone great and the judges couldn't weasel their way around how awesome DUM-E was and that it was the best project overall. They gave him first place and blue ribbon which of course, made DUM-E get really excited and he sprayed the teachers and judges with his thick foam.

It had been the happiest he'd been in a school, ever.

Then one day when he went back to his dorm after class to great DUM-E, he was gone. When he ran to the Dean in tears worried out of his mind about his friend, he was informed that they shipped him away to his home because he'd gotten complaints about the bot from other students.

After that confession, Tony imagined that Howard would scrap DUM-E. But apparently not, he was clean and motionless in this closet, not a wire out of place.

"For the life of me, I couldn't turn him on," Jarvis said arms folded across his chest glaring at the bot, "when he first arrived he seemed, for a lack of a better word; distressed.  Poor thing bumping into everything. Eventually, I guess it just ran out of charge."

"Yeah I guess he must have," Tony couldn't pry his eyes away from the bot and he felt his shocked face turning into a broad smile, "he came with a charging station did you try that?"

"Of course, I did Sir. But there's no on switch."

Tony chuckled and stepped closer to his creation and gave it a light kick on the base, "wake up you lazy bucket of bolts! Nap time’s over!" His voice was close to laughter with no real spite in his words.

It's small engine started to hum softly;y and his claw opened and closed a few times, small beeps coming from him. He was scanning the area.

"That's right, rise and shine lazy ass daddy's home!"

DUM-E whirled in excitement his claw spinning right left.

"How did you-?" Jarvis’ jaw hung open seeing the machine come to life. It was tugging at Tony shirt, making small noises like chirps and if he didn't know better, he would say it was crying from excitement from seeing it’s creator again.

"Voice activated, but I think it's time for a few more than needed upgrades. if I remember correctly, your CPU was old back then, now it's must be turning into a fossil or a stone. Well I mean, a fossil is a stone I guess...ok whatever. J, you mind if I stay down here and work on him?"

Jarvis smiled softly and nodded, "of course Sir," he said, "when you’re hungry be sure to call for me and I'll bring you food." With that he was gone, leaving Tony to get comfortable with his pet. Because that robot was definitely a pet.

Tony didn't even notice when Jarvis left the room. He was busy giving DUM-E simple instructions to see how everything was running.

"You're pitiful you know that?" Tony told him when he saw that the bot was struggling to complete menial tasks.

"No, in all honesty," Tony sat on the cold floor, legs crossed Indian style and a bunch of tools in the gap in between his legs, "if you hadn't taken a 4 year long snooze fest you wouldn't be so pitiful,  I didn't make you sleep you know."

Tony opened the aluminum hood of DUM-E and shone his flashlight inside. “Oh, what a mess,” he exclaimed, he moved to put the flashlight in his mouth and stuck both of his hands into the small space.

" 'ur a l'zy goo' fo' nothin', " he said around the flashlight, hands looking for a few wires that seem to have taken some damage. The battery must be oxidizing and he'd given it a chance to. He spat the flashlight out.

"Looks like you’re gonna need a full tune up, new parts all around!"

DUM-E whirred and beeped, excited for the tune up, and his fire extinguisher went off soaking Tony in watery, 5-year old fire retarded.

"DUM-E you little SHIT!!" Tony yelped, scrambling to his feet. His fingers cupped around his eyes, dragging out the slosh from them. He flicked his hands out sending it all over the floor, "I’m going to turn you into a coat rack right now, that's what I'm gonna do! Or maybe a lamp!"

He made a grab for the bot but he doused again and again until Tony was helpless in a heap of laughter. Then the bot rolled over to him placing his claw against his creator’s forehead.

Tony let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "I'm glad you didn't get turned into scrap metal DUM-E.” The bot chirped in what Tony wanted to think was agreement.

Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad, being home. He had Pepper, Rhodey, and Jarvis and now DUM-E was here too. Tony feel asleep before he realized it happened.

\-------

He woke up stuck to the floor, his eyes crusty. He took account of himself and realized that the earlier fun with DUM-E had left his clothes, hair, and skin, gross. It was falling off in small flakes as he got on his feet stretching the stiffness in his muscles. His feet guided him to the warm smell of coffee on one of the work tables.

There, he found a coffee mug, a sandwich, and a pile of clean clothes neatly folded onto a stool. There was a note tucked under the coffee mug.

_ ‘Sir, _

_ To my deepest regret, I am no longer able to muster up the strength to carry you to bed like I use to, so please refrain from sleeping on the floor. There is a perfectly good couch on which you can rest on. There is a bathroom in the lab, which I strongly recommend you use. Also, Miss Potts called to remind you she'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning to collect you for school. She also said that I should remind you to read the school pamphlet that was provided to you earlier today.  _

_ -J.’ _

Tony drank half of the mug in two gulps. It was still fairly warm, so he must have been here not too long ago.

Tony took the clothes and headed to the shower. He really needed it.

Once he was out, he padded across his lab, toweling his hair dry. His stomach growled fuck he was hungry, it must be late. He'd have to think about installing a window or at least a clock down here somewhere or he probably won't be able to keep track of the days.

He picked up the sandwich and took a bite, "c'mon DUM-E, let's get started on that tune up. No more playing, let's get some work done."

He picked up his tools from where he'd left them and settled down. He was trying to make a clean space on the floor when the bot wheeled over to him beeping for Tony's attention.

"what is it? Oh?" 

DUM-E had the school booklet in his claw. Tony tilted DUM-E’s claw towards him only to see that the pamphlet had a sticky note on top of it saying:  READ IT!

Bossy much, geez, he'd told Pepper he'd read it, no need to get Jarvis to hound him over it. Okay, maybe a little reason seeing as though he'd forgotten about the damn thing already. Ughhh whatever fine, he snatched it from DUM-E and walked over to the couch and plopped onto it. As he sat on the couch, he couldn’t help but notice the soft, welcoming, plushness.

‘Maybe, another nap.’ He could definitely read the damn thing when he woke up again.

DUM-E clubbed him on the side of his head.

"Christ fine! I'll read it right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, dont forget to comment and leave feed back. And patient with me ill get the plot moving a little better im trying to figure how to go about it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took me forever to update but i lost the notebook where i had the draft of the chapters i had and i kind of lost where i was going im so sorry im working on rewriting and stuff so yeah i hope you enjoy it. It's not beta read so if you see anything wrong please let me know

at?” He could feel the smile of relief stretching on his face,Let’s put it like this, Tony had been to countless schools since he was sent away. He was in and out of the best schools in the world (most of them out of the states). It seemed that all of these schools were the same daft, boring, strict, unreasonably inflexible, traditionalist schools.

See the thing about traditionalist schools is that they stick to outdated, stupid A/B/O, traditions, rules, thoughts, beliefs, whatever the hell you want to call it, system. It’s fucked up but hey, that’s how the world goes ‘round. It always has despite major changes that have been made. In the last few decades, Omegas hadn’t made large feats trying to tell the world that they are actual people and not a thing to fuck, rent, sell, or the taking. Most of society was still under the belief that the world would run better under a hierarchy of dominance, power.

Of course, Alphas are the top of the food chain, it’s not like their numbers in the population are greater or anything, In fact, that‘s Beta’s. There are more Beta’s in the world than any other dynamic. The belief that Alphas are on top is because they are natural born leaders, strong, dominant, protective, and possessive, downright fierce.

Betas, are the cooler, calm and collective type. They are the least affected by animal instinct, they are born to follow and are loyal to a fault. The average Joe of the evolution.

Annoyingly, at the bottom of the food chain, if you squint then you have a glimpse at the dynamic deemed the weakest. The Omegas; they usually tend to be born female. In a sick twist of fate, Tony got the short end of the stick and was born one of the very rare Male Omegas, the aren’t unheard of, they’re not very common. Female Omegas are optimal for reproduction; they give the healthiest babies. The hormones, the heat cycles and the naturally submissive response towards alphas make society think that they can take advantage.

Now see it works great if you’re a woman; okay not really it still sucks but it sucks a lot more if you’re male. You’re practically a piece of property, rented, sold, lent, borrowed, stolen. Whatever bad thing you can think of doubles, triples actually when you’re a guy. See, you have all the heat cycles, hormones, pheromones, and natural submission that a female Omega has without the purpose that females actually have it for; reproduction. With all that in mind, male Omegas have somehow turned into nature’s and man’s fuck toy.

Alphas get the benefit of mating with an Omega without the risk of fatherhood. And for some reason, society has collectively accepted in all of their infinite stupidity that male O’s agree with this and like being used and abused against their will.

This kind of mentality, of course, translates into every other aspect of society. Omegas aren’t required to actually attend school; why the hell bother to give an education to someone that is only meant to pop put pups or just bend over and take it. But in the off case that a lovely Omega does get sent to school, they still have to deal with a bullshit educational system based on a traditionalist viewpoint.

What does that mean exactly? Well how to put it, an Omega gets the education that is more like grooming than an actual education. They get the basics, math, English, history, biology, Omega-bio and that’s about it. Then you have music and art; which honestly aren’t bad unless of course there being shoved down your throat because they don’t think you’re fucking smart enough to do anything more complicated like fucking robotics. Then yeah it’s kind of fucking beyond awful.

And then you have the real important things in an O’s academic career. Classes that range from dinner and table etiquette, how to dress appropriately for every occasion, and even how to gracefully handle food and fucking beverages. Tony did well embracing all of those courses and all the other bullshit lessons they gave him because that’s the kind of schools he went to. School after school of traditionalist assholes drilling idiotic norms, rules, and expectations into his head.

So yeah, the fact that this booklet was telling him that he could drop the Goddamn etiquette classes and join the AP science classes and clubs was making him ecstatic. Sure there was the little snag of getting his parent or guardian to sign off on it, but he had learned how to forge Howard’s signature ages ago. Maybe art classes weren’t that useless.

And maybe being back wouldn’t be so bad. Howard and Maria were going to avoid coming home as long as possible, he had Pep and Rhodes, and public school wasn’t going to suck major balls.

Home. Home was good.

\-       - -

After effectively terrorizing some poor kid in the bathroom, he forced himself to calm down, because all eyes were on him when he stormed out of the bathroom. He suddenly became very aware that he was giving off a murderous scent to no one in particular.

Thank God the day went incredibly fast after that. His last few classes were a blur and he was out of school and heading home before Bucky or Sam could find him. He just needed to get home.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he went over to the fridge to see what his mom left him for dinner. He sulked when he found a pastel pink post-it stuck on the freezer door with his mom’s neat cursive handwriting on it telling him she hadn’t had time to cook for him today but there was a promise of cake for the weekend. Frozen dinner it was.

He pursed his lips opening the freezer. None of the frozen packets really appealed to his appetite, and cooking was out of the question. Besides peeling and boiling potatoes, he didn’t have much flair in the kitchen. His mom always said that at least he’d survive in the army.

He grabbed a crisp apple out of the fridge and headed to his room, maybe sketching would make him feel less, whatever the hell he was feeling. He still wanted to murder someone, but now he felt a bit under the weather.

Shit, he couldn’t afford to get sick. He’d have his mom give him a look over tomorrow morning.

He pulled out his homework and stacked it on his desk. For what? Who knows, he wasn’t going to get it done right now because his fingers were already tugging at his newer sketchbook that was nuzzled in between the older ones on the shelf over his desk.

He cracked it open to a fresh page and started laying down a rich layer of charcoal on it, using a tissue to smooth it out. He started carving out Tony’s eyes with his eraser.

He really had spent no time with the brunette, but his warm brown eyes were so easy for Steve to remember, the way his thick curled lashes seemed to almost be unnaturally long and framed his eyes so well. His brows were almost the star of his face, perfectly shaped and thick on top.

Steve was so lost into the scratching of charcoal against the paper, his phone went off scaring him.

Natasha was calling, he knew from the obnoxious ringtone she had set up for whenever she called. She wouldn’t tell him how to change it back.

He pressed the answer button with his charcoal-covered finger and then put it on speaker.

“What’s up?” he hummed, getting his eraser to start digging out some of the highlights he had lost in the drawing.

“Not much, Barnes said you bailed after class I thought you would want to go celebrate that you’re finally on the team.”

“I wasn’t really feeling up to it,” he grabbed the charcoal pencil to sharpen it, he’d need a fine point for the eyelashes.

“Hmm”

“Hmm what?” he couldn’t help but glare at the phone.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with Tony hopping on Rhodey’s back in the cafeteria when we were heading out does it?”

And ohhh Steve hated that she found out about everything about everyone. Between her and Barton, they could blackmail the whole school, students and staff included.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Nat,” he used a bit too much pressure on the blade he was using to sharpen his pencil and carved off a large chunk of wood.

“Yeah right,” Steve could practically hear her accusing right eyebrow rise, “just so you know, that’s his best friend and he’s courting Pepper Potts, Tony’s cousin on his mother’s side so quit ramping about the school like a rhino.”

“How the hell do you even know th

“We had lunch together, you idiot.  I know more if you want to hear it.”

“Whatever,” he tried to come across as casual as possible. But he definitely felt the blush creep up his face and down his neck.

“He’s ridiculously rich, he’s smart enough to be out of college if he could be, and he’s an O who’s not very trusting of Alphas. He’s also got a huge mouth on him, and you can actually Google him a bit, but I really don’t recommend it. Most of it is bad press and pictures that are probably very much out of context, well that’s what Clint says.”

“He’s an O?” Steve felt his heart race “I didn’t pick up scent of an O.”

“That’s what his wiki bio says, plus he said so himself at lunch. Must be on suppressants I thought he was just some weak scented beat at first,” she paused and Steve knew she was smirking, he could feel it. “Which brings me to the thousand dollar question,-”

“Why is he openly an O but on suppressants?” Steve chimed in because it made no sense to him. Usually, O’s on suppressants didn’t tend to be that open about being an O, and most times they tried to pass themselves off as betas. Well, he had read and seen, he had never met an O.

“Keep his heat away I’m guessing? To make sure that horny Alphas don’t jump him? There can be a number of reasons Rogers. The more important one is: how did you know? No one else picked up on it but you did. I saw it in your eyes when you went to the field today. You want to sink your teeth into the new kid.”

“I don’t want to sink my teeth into him!”

“No?”

“Shut up, I hate you.”

“Well, that’s not nice. I call to give you all this info and you say you hate me?”

“Like I believe you’re telling me about Tony without wanting something.”

“You know me too well Rogers, I might have to kill you.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. When he was younger, he might have believed her, heck anyone who didn’t know her could swear up and down that he just got a legitimate death threat. But he picked up on the hint of a joke in her tone,

“What do you want Nat?”

“Nothing at the moment, but don’t doubt I’ll cash in the favor Rogers.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that” Steve replied. She paused and Steve was about to tell her she could stuff it,  “I’m glad you're drawing again.”

Steve smiled. The line went dead. Then he looked down at his mess of a desk, the drawing of the brunette’s eyes looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it. if you have any ideas, comments, thoughts anything about the story let me know 'cause i really do feel lost with out my note book . Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to move the plot forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // *update: chapter has been beta read by @ShannonCynthia9 <3 <3
> 
> Hope you guys like it. i still have the main ideas of my story scribbled down but i'm still a bit lost with my notebook i really hope it turns up. Comments, suggestions, ideas and stuff of that nature is always more then welcome.

He was a little over a month into school and he hadn’t missed a day of class. He had even started getting up to go all on his own like a big boy. Pepper nearly tripped over herself when she walked in one morning to find Tony dressed and actually eating breakfast in the kitchen. When she gaped at Tony and then pointed at Jarvis, he only chuckled and told her to drop it, so that she wouldn’t jinx the miracle.

What can I say? The transition into this place was much easier than he’d expected, Tony, to his surprise found himself with actual friends. Jarvis was actually assigned as his guardian for school so he signed off on all the paperwork allowing him to drop all the useless Omega extra credit classes. He was actually part of the science club and got into all the AP classes and even had the college prep class.

Every morning, Tony had to make sure he wasn’t dead or something, because in all honesty, he was having a hard time believing all of this was actually happening. Because okay, yeah Omega rights, equal treatment blah blah blah. Every O had heard it all, been through it, but at the end of the day, it was a cake of bull shit covered in the sweet icing of lies and hypocrisy. So sorry if he’s a bit skeptical that everything in his life has been for the most part smooth sailing.

That is of course if you didn’t count the minor sulking at the back of his head when blond beefcake known as Steve Rogers stopped showing up to history class. I mean the guy was still in the school, he’s seen him at lunch and in the halls in his mouth watering glowyness.

But besides that, life was great, beyond great honest to God even if he was just waiting for all of the perfection to crumble around him.

Here he was on another day, totally willingly eating lunch with his friends, and that made him a bit giddy. Pepper and Rhodey weren’t even at the table with them, because they were off doing whatever the hell Pepper and Rhodey do together. It was mutually agreeable to not talk about it. They were probably trying to make out somewhere they won’t get caught.

“Okay so you’re telling me that you’ve practically lived in every major city in the world,” Darcy said accusingly with her fork and an -I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth Stark- look, that actually looked quite like Pepper’s. “I’m also supposed to believe that you have money coming out over ever hole in your body and that you’re also Tony Stark.” Again with that accusing tone, “you’ve also never been to a theme park!?  Not even Disneyland?”

“I’ve seen the outside of Disneyland, but I was like five or smaller,” he shrugged, “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of shit that I’ve done that you haven’t.”

“No no no, I mean not even like a cheap carny place?”

“Are you kidding me, if his mommy and daddy didn’t let him step foot into an actual theme park you think they’d let him step into a carnival?” Clint argued like he was trying to help Tony but they all knew that he wasn’t.

“You poor thing,” Jane, chimed in and Tony pouted because ok not fair Jane was looking at him with her big smart doe eyes.

He had meet Jane at his first meeting at the ScienceBros club. He 'd named it because he can and Bruce just sighed and went with it. Jane was an O like him and he was starting to wonder if O’s had a specific look because she was about his height with a delicate frame with soft brown hair. They could almost pass off as siblings. She smelt like lavender and fresh cut grass. Tony liked her, she was smart and strong and curious. Then again Tony was biologically inclined to like her, omegas bonded naturally, safety in numbers and all that.

“Jane is fine, I have other things that left more significant emotional damage than puking my guts out after riding Space Mountain.”

“I think we should take him to Disney,” Darcy said excited, her eyes almost had a crazy glitter in them. It wasn’t surprising because she has a not so secret obsession with everything Disney.

“Totally, and he should pay for it!” Clint exclaimed.

Tony scoffed and flicked a piece of corn at Clint “Yeah, I don’t think so bird brain, plus I don’t want to go to stand in long lines, in a sun that’s too hot and experience bad yet expensive food. New topic.”

“Ok fine then fun killer, what do you wanna talk about then!?”

What possessed Tony to form the following sentence is still unknown. It’s like his mouth was cursed to speak without comparing notes with his brain.

“Do you know why Steve doesn’t show up in history class anymore?” and God why. He snapped his mouth shut when everyone’s attention at the table shifted to him. When he said, everyone, he meant everyone except Darcy, Jane, Clint, Bruce and Nat who had been generally ignoring them working on her homework, though Tony was sure it was a hit list. Even the two weird kids he didn’t know at the other end of the table were staring at him.

So, of course, Tony did what was most natural to him and pretended he didn’t say anything and proceeded to mash his already mashed potatoes after giving his best death glare at the two nosy fucks at the other end of the table.

After a few more seconds of mashing his potatoes and not hearing anything from the stupid people that he had chosen to call friends, he looked up to find Clint and Darcy grinning like they just hit the jackpot of ways to torture him. Tony had given them the match to light his funeral pyre. Bruce looked intrigued, Jane was gaping at him and he could almost put money that Natasha was smirking.

Of course Pepper and Rhodey had decided to slide in on either side of him at that moment

“What’s up guys?” Rhodey asked in a confused tone, and why wouldn’t he… he hadn’t seen Tony get this started at since he showed up in in the girls uniform to class once because a teacher had made a sexist comment about how women and O’s belonged at home and not in schools or something like that. Fuzzy memories.

Before Clint or Darcy could say what had happened and embellish it all Natasha spoke,

“He has football practice for the first period and after class, why?” her eyes were fixed on him…everyone eyes were fixed on him or was he just being paranoid? Fucking fuck.

Tony could feel a hot blush prickling under his skin as the red color started to gather on the tip of his ears.

“Yeah Tons Why?” Clint ground out, the grin on his face had to fucking hurt.

“I um,” think you, idiot. You and your big mouth got yourself into this, get yourself out! Go back to the Disneyland? “Um I have some of his notes and homework from history class that he let me borrow on my first week and I wanted to give ‘em back. That’s all.”

“Yeah right, History notes,” Clint said making stupid air quotes and nudging Darcy with his elbow. She laughed and they both had the exact same stupid smirk on their faces like they knew something no one else did. There wasn’t anything to know! Fuck them.

“Fuck you Barton,” he said and the sandy blonde blew a kiss at him.

-Splat- a forkful of mashed potatoes right in the face, take that Barton! You’re not the only one that can send food like a projectile!

“You fucking little …” Tony very nicely stuck his tongue out at him while Natasha pulled him back down into his seat when he got up to pounce on Tony.

“If that’s all, just give me the notes and I’ll give them to him, Clint and I have cheer practice after class.”

“Cool. Cool,” Tony smiled halfheartedly, it’s not like he was expecting to see Steve or anything. What did he care anyways, he’d only spoken twice with the guy it’s not like it freaking mattered. “That’d be great, I’m kind of tired of carrying them around and stuff”

“I think Tony should give them back” Pepper said very as a matter a fact manner. Almost as if she hadn’t just sat down at the table “You can give them to him right now, or later or after the your club thing, he has football practice right Natasha?” she received a nod from Natasha. “There you go, you can give them back, I don’t see why you have to pawn them off or give them back to her or anyone else.”

Pepper Potts you evil woman!

“She offered!” Tony squeaked half offended at Pepper “I just asked why he hadn’t shown up to class!” 

“Well I already texted him that you want to meet him after his football practice,” Natasha informed him putting her phone down on the table, when the hell did she even pull it out damn it!

“What!? Wait!? WHY!? No! You give them to him!”

After having everyone’s attention on him for what felt like forever, they all started to ignore him and chattered about, avoiding the subject, great.

“I hate all of you.”

\-       \-  -

Steve had been up and down the school since he started doing the football thing. He had to shift classes and cut out other activities to fit Coulson’s training schedule since he was still new to the team. He needed to time for the team to adjust to him being the new captain. How that had happened, he wasn’t really sure, but Coulson and the rest of the team had agreed that he was a natural for the team position. So training was hard and long.Twice a day, 5 days a week and once on Saturdays, he had his plate full trying to keep up with assignments and practice. Even if the teachers were more lenient with him, he didn’t feel that it was right to the rest of the students.

His thoughts fluttered back and forth between homework and football and Tony. Gosh, that boy was taking up a lot of Steve’s brain power. He hadn’t talked to him after that first day but he’d seen him around the school moving about like if he wasn’t the new kid of the semester.

And Steve really wanted to go talk to him, sit with him at lunch, anything. Somehow it always seemed like while he was coming the brunette was always going. Tony was also never still or quiet and that just drew him in even more.

Natasha, being the one who spoon-fed him details about Tony, told him that she only knew so much because her Beta, Clint, had taken a liking to the guy. She was also positive that Clint was the reason Tony had shown up to the cheerleading and football practice that one day. That didn’t end too well. Steve had gotten so distracted when the brunette slipped on a spare skirt over his tight jeans in order to mock the cheer routine, he ended up eating grass and dirt when he got tackled. There was also a sleepless night with dreams filled with nothing but images of the sweet O jumping up and down in the skirt waving around pom poms. His hand had been very busy to say the least.

Currently Steve found himself getting dressed after morning practice in the locker room. Bucky nagging at his ear off about some stupid party he wanted Steve to go to.  

“Look man, it’s your responsibility as Captain of our team to go to the party,” his friend told him for the 20 th time since they’d gotten into the locker room, “and you know it.”

“Funny, I didn’t even know the word responsibility was included in your vocabulary Bucky,” Steve said slipping on his T and grabbing his phone. He didn’t want to hear about the stupid party, he wanted to get to lunch. Coulson had dragged out the team drills all morning because they were all goofing around on the field, yeah extra-long drills. Steve wasn’t too sure that Coulson was allowed to do that but, he was the vice principal so no one except Principal Fury was gonna tell him anything. 

“Look, I already told you that I’m not going okay?” he pulled out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket, “I have way too much homework that I’m already behind on.”

Bucky actually scoffed like the notion of doing homework offended him, which it probably did, “Come on Rogers!!!! You could not turn it in and you’ll pass!!! You’re on the team now! Enjoy the benefits of school fame.”

“I haven’t even played a game I don’t think I have any fame.”

He was more than sure that Bucky was still running his mouth, but he was far too busy trying to process the text Natasha had sent him.

**TEXT**

Stark wants to meet up with you after class, give you back some history notes.

-Nat.

and Steve had a feeling his face was quickly turning all sorts of red judging by the way his cheeks burned and the way Bucky was staring at him.

“Who texted you?” he said trying to grab the phone but Steve slipped it into his pocket.

“Nothing important, Nat just letting me know something.”

“Well fuck, letting you know what? By the grin on your dumb face and how red you got, I’m starting to think it’s a naked picture.” When he got no response he gasped clamping his hands on Steve’s shoulders making him pivot on his left heel to look at him “IS it a naked picture!? Because okay I know you’re a gentlemen and whatever the fuck, but you can’t have a naked picture of Nat and NOT SHOW ME!” 

“Don’t be an idiot it’s not a naked picture, why on earth would she even text me a naked picture.” he shrugged off Bucky’s hold on him and kept walking, he was starving, “Honestly, you need to stop thinking with your knot.”

“And you gotta start thinking about it a bit more my friend,” Bucky looped a lazy arm around Steve’s neck leaning against him, “We are young handsome Alphas Steven in our prime,” he said in a smooth voice that made the blonde roll his eyes. “We should be thinking with our knots, embracing it and all that. That’s why you have to go to the party with us let loose, relax a little.”

“Bucky, you know that you’re an idiot, a total idiot?” Steve frowned at him and shrugged off his arm, “and like I said, I’m not going I have shit to do.”

\---

“So, Barton, when are you gonna let me supe up those hearing aids of yours?”

Clint fiddled with his left ear a bit and looked at Tony with a face of utter surprise, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. Did you just ask me the same freaking question you’ve asked me a billion times in this month? ‘Cause the answer is still the same as the other billion times you asked  N-O and if you keep asking I’m gonna turn them off.”

Tony rolled his eyes at him, “You can read lips you don’t have to hear me know what I’m saying”

“Then I’ll walk with my eyes closed, Banner will guide me along”

“Come on dude! I swear I could totally give you like super hawk hearing with those hawk eyes that you already have Come on Brucie Bear tell him that I can totally do it. I’m a freaking genius and I can totally supe up his hearing aids.”

“Don’t believe a word he says Clint, they might explode or worse tune into something like Taylor Swift.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea” Tony said and Clint shoved him sending him stumbling to the side and crashing into Bruce. That drew a growl out of both of them. Myself I can understand, but Bruce? Geez, for a guy that looked like was mellow he had some anger problems.

They were headed to the science club meeting, Clint dragged along with them since he was failing his math class, so his loveable alpha was casting him away from cheer practice to the ‘land of the nerds’ as the sandy blonde liked to call it.

Tony still found it a bit amazing that Clint and Natasha were not just mated at their age, but actually bonded. As far as he knew, the pair were actually the only pair in the whole school that was actually permanently bonded. Something tingled in the back Tony’s head every time he has seen the marks Natasha leaves on Clint’s neck, branded, owned.

“Earth to Tony,” long thin fingers snapped in front of his nose which of course he slapped away.

“Get your fingers out of my face Richards,” he frowned hopping onto the stool around one of the larger counters. “They stink like sulfur, what the hell were you doing?”

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t walking around here brainless…”

“Now boys, play nice, Tons is a bit snippy because he’s nervous about his big ol’ date,” Clint said hugging them both around the neck.

Ugh, he couldn’t stand Reed Richards and his stupid Beta face. Bruce insisted that he was a good guy and they couldn’t just kick him out for no reason.

“What? Tony has a date? With who? Spill!” Sue, a pretty blond Beta that obviously had a bad taste in guys seeing as though she was courting the oblivious Reed. She was fucking brilliant though and he liked her.

“It’s not a date, shut your trap Clint,” Tony shrugged him off and pulled out a bunch of napkins where he had scribbled a few equations he wanted to show Jane, to work on a telescope. “Where’s Jane?”

“She had to head home early, don’t change the subject. Who’s the lucky duck?”

“Can we quiet the gossip, we actually have shit to talk about,” Hank Pym, slammed his palm against the counter top. Tony was still iffy about Hank. Some days he liked him some days he didn’t, he was an Alpha dating a Beta from the cheer squad Jan Van Dyne. He definitely didn’t like her, but today he and Hank were okay. His busy body girlfriend wasn’t around and he was diverting the conversation. Point for the dude with the weird bug fetish.

In the standard two hours meeting time, all war had broken out. It was mainly between Bruce and Clint. The first was currently threatening the other with sending him through a wall if he didn’t stop chewing his gum like a goddamn cow in his ear, and actually, pay attention to what he was trying to teach him.

In all honestly, if Tony wasn’t currently involved in a very mature argument about how Reed was a freaking idiot, he would have probably enjoyed the deadpan face Clint had staring at Bruce as he blew a pink bubble.

“No honestly, seriously you’re an idiot if you think that’s what you-” he pointed at Reed leaning over the table “How the hell do you even begin to say that firefly was an OK so… What does that even mean!?”

The lanky, dark haired one shrugged, “It was okay, not the best, I mean honestly, I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“You can go shove one of your beakers up you’re-”

“Hey Tony, didn’t Clint say you had a date?” Sue said sticking her head between them with a huge smile, “so you must be on your way out, no? Getting kind of late, shouldn’t you get going?”

“Yeah Ton, Don’t wanna keep him waiting,” Clint said with a stupid smug grin on his face as he popped his gum.

Tony’s mouth snapped shut, what was this a giddy feeling rolling in the pit of his stomach. That definitely wasn’t butterflies right, no not butterflies, it felt more like when you’re walking down the stairs and you take that one extra step. You’re left with a racing heart and a stomach rolling with an icy feeling. That’s what it felt like, yeah.

“I’m not done with you, Richards!” He pointed at him and the other was about to snap back at him when the lovely blond stuck her head between them once again

“Oh and hey if you see my brother tell him we’re here cleaning up. So to meet us here yeah? Thanks you’re super sweet.”  She handed him his bag and was shoving him out of the lab.

Damn that pushy woman.

He huffed making his way down the hall and froze mid-stride realizing he had no meeting point with Steve. The evil redhead didn’t tell him where. What? Did she expect him to follow his nose to the big bag of sunshine?

Best bet was going towards the locker rooms, he should be getting out of his after class training no? If anything, he could ask one of the jock heads where to find him. This wasn’t good. It would be great if his legs could manage to get him there without giving out to jello knees that would be great. 

Turning the corner he bumps into a solid mass.

“Oh hey Stark,” Johnny storm was grinning down at him, so Tony took a few steps back so he feels more protected. He can’t deny that he was a little uneasy when Johnny was leering at him like that . “Where you off to?”

“I have to meet up with someone,” He was just about to break past the blonde when he remembered Sue, “Oh and your sister said to meet up with her at the lab, they’re cleaning up” he gave the kid a smile and started to leave.

A firm grip caught him by the wrist and tugged him back. Johnny was giving him what he already knew as his ‘smolder’ smile, which he was used to receiving by now. The kid was always flirting with him when he hung around the lab with the club. Tony had scratched him off as a flirt and harmless, just a big flirt like most Alphas tended to be.

But right now, he had intent in his eyes and that burning wood scent mixed with honey that he gave off was saying the same thing. Tony cocked an eyebrow and frowned at him, “the answer is NO Storm” he said firmly trying to escape the grip.  

The blonde pulled him a bit closer with a firm tug at his wrist, his smile growing when Tony’s feet stumbled forward, “but I haven’t even said anything” he soothed walking closer into Tony’s personal space. In fact, there wasn’t much of that left and he felt the cold metal of the lockers press against his back, Johnny looming over him, “I was just gonna ask you if you wanna go out sometime, like right now I’d be fun.”

Tony pressed his hands against the taller one's shoulders and gave his best shove, that sent him a few steps backward, “I said no, so fuck off Storm,” he growled breaking past him and storming off, his body shaking with anger.

“You don’t have to be such a little bitch about it Stark,” was the last thing he heard Johnny call after him.

Who the hell did the little prick think he was, Tony had half a mind to just walk back that way and tell his sister what her punk-ass little brother was up to.

  *   -       -



 

“Who lit a fire up your ass Rogers?”

Was the last thing he heard when he ran off of the fin order to get to the locker room. He showered and dressed as quickly as he could before the team could get there. Steve knew he should probably have the same amount of energy they do; zero, but he was going to meet up with Tony. He could be tired after.

Steve was out and headed to the lab where he knew the science club gathered when he saw Tony headed his way. Steve was practically jogging towards him before he  slowed down to stop dead in front of him.

“Hi.”

Tony’s mouth snapped shut; in the middle of what sounded to Steve like angry mumbling to himself and gave him a crooked smile, “Hey” and cue an awkward wave; smooth Stark. “I was just heading your way, Tasha didn’t tell me where you wanted to meet, so I figured locker rooms were the best bet.”

“She lets you call her Tasha?” the blond asked with an amused smile, stepping in a bit closer to Tony. God, Tony could feel his mouth dry up and start watering almost simultaneously. The blonde had this soft smell of soap lingering under his natural scent of warm summer rain. How does one manage to make the scent of warm wet dirt, a summer night and soft wind and good!? Don’t drool Stark for the love of God don’t drool.  

“She lets you call her Tasha?” he asked the question raising a glorious eyebrow with that perfect smirk on his face.

“Of course, she does,” Tony totally did not croak out. He felt a bit of a challenge along with the smirk that was present on the other’s face so he cracked his best smile. Judging by the slight blush that colored the tips of Steve’s ears, Steve was hooked. His smirk turned into a soft smile, confirming his earlier suspicions: the stark charm smile was a go.

“Somehow I doubt she actually lets you call her Tasha, Nat,” he gave a little shrug, “maybe, but definitely not Tasha.”

“She totally does I swear,” wow hey watch it with the flirty giggle Stark, “When she’s not around to hear me actually call her Tasha anyways.”

“You know she has eyes and ears everywhere right?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of scary actually. I thought Pepper knew everything, but Tasha’s giving her a run for her money.”

“Pepper?”

“My cousin micromanages my life, total delight” Having nothing to say, Steve said just that: nothing. 

The conversation stood at a standstill until Steve took a deep breath. He started when an odd scent his nose. How he didn’t pick up on it right away he wasn’t sure, because he was drenched in that smell. And it was clear it was a pushy alpha trying to get at Tony. He inhaled again trying to pick up any trace on Tony’s end responding to the invitation; hopefully rejecting it.

Tony must have picked up on his nose prying its way into his earlier relations because he took a small step back and laughed nervously. Keep it under control, you’re going to scare him. But no of course not.

“Um yeah so, your history notes, I have them in here somewhere,” Tony started to rummage in his bag pretending to look for the notes. He then sucked air from between his teeth, “ tch shoot~ looks like I forgot them in my locker.” Amazing Stark, really...amazing. They were right there at his fingertips but the way Steve’s body language had shifted into something tenser had unnerved him. He took another slow step backward, “look, I clearly don’t have them so how’s about I pass them on to Tasha or Clint tomorrow and-”

A loud squeal came out of him when Steve’s arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him up. He was barely standing on the tip of his toes, with Steve’s face buried in his neck nose rubbing up against his glands, and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Tony was usually never okay with the manhandling aspect of life at all. Never. Ever. Just no. He found himself not fighting him off instantly like he would any other guy and or girl who tried this shit. Tony started to bare his neck a bit earning a deep growl from the blond holding him up. It made his heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings under his ribs, a hot blush washed over him and he was pretty sure that it was covering every inch of his body.

Tony was suddenly very aware that he didn’t actually have a scent coming from him at all. Nothing but the smell of one Johnny Storm hitting on him earlier and maybe the lingering scent of the people he hung around most of the day. That made him feel much more exposed than it should have; usually, it had an opposite effect, making him feel safe from anyone wanting anything from him. They couldn’t take what wasn’t there, couldn’t say that his biology was saying something different then his mouth was. Whoever tried to touch him had to actually listen to him.

Goddamn, he felt Steve hold him tighter against his nose. It shifted away from his glans and his warm mouth was taking its place. There was a rumble growing in the back of his throat and oh, he knew where this was going. The heat grew in him. The want was there, everything in the back of his head was yelling at him to let him do it. Let the big bold Alpha bite into him, bite, lick, take; just let him.

“Get the fuck off of me Rogers,” was of course what fell out of his mouth He shoved his arms between the both of them. When pushed back slightly, it revealed that Steve’s face was flushed a sweet red and his pupils were blown until his blue irises were consumed; his face was confused and he looked like a lost puppy. It made Tony’s heart swell but his anger didn’t budge one bit, “I said get the fuck off me, NOW.”

It was like reality hit Steve like a back handed slap across the face. He let Tony drop and took a few steps back. He felt cold from the sudden loss of contact with the smaller boy, the soft smell of coffee and the artificial coconut scent that came from his shampoo still lingered in his nostrils. It was almost enough, yet his insides ached harshly for the real smell. And he was so close to bringing it out. A few more seconds and his teeth would have sunken into the smooth skin that his lips had brushed and he wouldn’t finally have his scent, but his taste.

What the fuck was wrong with him! There was absolutely no reason for him to be acting this way, there was no excuse, Tony wasn’t a thing, wasn’t his. He didn’t even know him well enough to go sit and have lunch with him much let alone sweep him up and force himself on him.

It wasn’t even like he could have used ‘the’ excuse; which his mother had always told him wasn’t an actual excuse: Tony’s actual scent driving him over the wall. He was an O but didn’t smell like one in the slightest. Fuck what had he done?

“Look, Tony, I’m…” he took a step forward in his direction and the other took two steps back.

“You’re what!? Sorry?” He scoffed, a hard blush was on his face and Steve couldn’t help but wonder how hot it would be under his touch, “You’re such a big fucking Alpha, thinking you can stick your nose wherever you want to like it’s your fucking right. Because news flash it’s not!”

Tony wasn’t yelling, but it didn’t take the sting away from his words or the hardness in his glare.

“No! Yes. You’re right I shouldn’t have,” the blond frowned confused, looking for the words that didn’t make him sound like a complete idiot, which at this point, there weren’t any. He was an idiot, simple as that. “Look I don’t know what happened okay? I got the scent of some wanting alpha on you and-” He saw Tony was no less ready to tell him off again and he put his hands up in surrender “and that’s still not ok, I swear to God there is no good excuse; if anything I’m making it worse, I know! I know.” Steve cocked his head to the side a bit and, fuck fuck fuck how do you fix this? There is no fixing it is there?

“No screw you and your excuses you’re all the same, all alphas think they can just blame their shit on your instincts, well guess what. You fucking can’t,” and yeah Tony was trying to keep his voice leveled but he really couldn’t, dumb ass excuses is all he has like all other alphas, they’re all the same always. What made you think this one was gonna be different? “It doesn’t matter what or who I smelt like It’s none of your business. I don’t even know you! Natasha or Bruce have more right to stick their nose in my business then you do Rogers!”

The blonde’s jaw tensed, standing straight looking Tony right in the eyes, hands at his sides. It was almost intimidating, the blonde had more than enough height and body mass to overpower him, he sure as hell could. Tony was already expecting to be told to stand down, to learn his place like the good little O he was, quit bitching.

Tony knew he had the look of stupid plastered across his face and honestly, it wasn’t for less, Steve; the huge alpha that looked like he could rip a log in half with his bare hands was kneeling in front of him head bowed down. Tony looked around him and then back at the blonde still there in the middle of a school hallway knelt and head bowed down.

“Um...”

Tony was a bit lost for words see, you didn’t make an Alpha bow down, head lowered, and much less kneel unless two Alphas had brawled for his virtue. Even then it was done with contempt. So you could imagine it practically unheard of to see an alpha knelt and bowed to anyone ‘lower’ than them.

“Wh-what, are you-”

“I’m so sorry Tony,” Steve said before the question properly left his lips “What I did wasn’t ok, in any way. I’m sorry, I know I can’t take it back, but I really am sorry.”

To Tony’s surprise, he could see him telling the truth, his body was as submissive as an alpha could be and the strong scent of regret and pure shame filled the air. Tony was lost for words, which did not happen often, or well ever. Tony had words stored up for every occasion and situation. But right now he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Yeah, well, yeah” very eloquent Tony great, ‘yeah,’ “It’s your right, you can’t take it back and no it wasn’t ok! It was beyond not ok!” Dear lord, Steve lifted his head up a bit looking at him with huge blue eyes regretful. Tony should really be enjoying this but he wasn’t, “Get up ok, it’s not fine, I’m not going to say it’s fine but you don’t have to kneel for me. I’ll think of a different way for you to apologize.”

Fucking shit the bright smile that lit up Steve’s face almost blinded him. Steve got up, head still slightly bowed and shoulders hunched, making himself smaller for Tony’s comfort. “Look I get if you want me to stay away, or go tell a teacher or someone I get it, I’ll go with you too. I crossed a line and I get whatever comes to me.”

Tony couldn’t help but scoff arms crossed firm against his chest “Ok now you’re being dramatic Rogers, yeah you crossed a line but trust me it’s not that bad. Plus what are they gonna do? Give you detention? I’ll get back to you when I have an idea of when and how I want you to say sorry.”

“Say the word and I’ll do it no questions asked.”

Tony smirked, for some reason he was pretty damn sure he would. “Come on I’ll give you a ride home Rogers. It’s raining” he nodded at the window where the rain was hitting hard.

California weather am I right? It doesn’t rain for months and suddenly there it is, falling from the sky when you’d lost all hope for it to ever fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again leave feed back guys! and i'll try to keep the updates not to far apart. Oh and sorry if its to long i was thinking of splitting it into two chapters but wasn't really sure, let me know what you think .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a party gone wrong ? kinda? angst in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. it's been forever since I updated this fic. I've had some majors writers block and I have like 80 different drafts of where I wanted to go with it. I'm so sorry for the major wait. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> //*Update; now Beta read by @ShannonCynthia9 <3 <3//

We all know that feeling you get before making a decision. Especially if that decision is one that you’ve been turning in your head for a while.  Your stomach gets uneasy for no reason with the feeling of impending doom. That one feeling you get from the cosmos telling you that you've royally fucked yourself over with a simple yes or no. That one.

Steve had that feeling from the moment he opened his eyes Saturday morning.

There was really no reason to feel that way, so he motioned it towards the fact he’d been having a pretty crappy month.

He cracked his eyes open around noon and rolled out of bed. He snagged a box of Frosted Flakes from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch next to his Ma where she was folding laundry. It was her day off and she smiled at him and continued to watch her show, her hands nimbly folding the fresh whites.

"So bucky called, askin' if you can go out tonight," she said casually, while she pulled out one of his shirts and flapped it around a couple of times so it wouldn’t wrinkle. She then folded it and stacked it up with the rest.

"Yeah? What'd you tell'm?"

"That he was more than welcome to come drag your butt out of the house because your a sulky mess and you depress me," she hummed casually and patted his knee before getting up and taking the laundry to put it away.

Steve groaned in frustration tipping his head back against the couch "Maaaaa!"

"Don't ‘Ma’ me steven, you've been a mess for a month," she called out from the one of the rooms, "not to mention you won't say why no matter how many times I’ve asked you. You need you get out of this house and out of that funk you've been in and go have some fun."

Steve made a face and his mother came over and flicked his forehead in retaliation. He rubbed the soft spot and wondered how his mother had noticed so much.

"It'd rather stay here with you Ma," he whined slumping to the side, the box of cereal hugged to the chest.

"Yeah well i'm going out with some girls from work so you might as well get your tush out of this house," she said before wandering off with with the rest of the laundry.

He was really determined to not go out. He really was. He sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table munching his way through the sugary flakes binge watching Gilmore Girls on Netflix. Because he can. He was set to do that for the rest of eternity when his phone buzzed with a text from Bucky.

**TEXT**

-Picking you up in 20.

That's it that's all the text read. Steve tossed the phone back on the table and it buzzed again.

**TEXT**

\- Quit stuffing your face with the damn cereal and watching that freaking show and go get ready.

Steve could feel the judgment though the phone. He quickly replied:

\- quit calling my ma to spy on me. I'm not going.

  1. Rogers



\- I don't need to call her to know what your lame ass is doing Stevie.

Go get ready or Sam and I are gonna drag you out. Under your mother's request, may I add.

Steve didn't even bother to reply,  he wasn’t stupid, he knew for a fact that he'd get dragged out of his house in his old sweats, a t-shirt shoes and no shoes. It’s happened before.

Maybe this was what the feeling in his gut was all about. Getting dragged out to go party with the team.

Thor was back in town for the weekend to watch over his parents’ house while they were away for a wedding. It just so happened that the freshly accepted college student had been planning out these nights since before he even knew if he got accepted into a college. Not that he wouldn't, Thor was much smarter than he looked. He'd promised the team, and Steve, since he wasn’t officially part of the team yet, that they were welcome to attend the party during the summer when he started planning it.

Steve showered and got dressed, in some black skinny jeans, a Navy t-shirt with and flannel over shirt and his least fucked up pair of Chucks.

By the time he finished fixing up his hair, Bucky was already outside honking at him and yelling,

"Don't make me go drag your ass out Rogers!!!"

He kissed his mom on his cheek and she told him him to have fun.

When he was heading to the car she so lovingly called out to the three of them,

"Don't drink too much,"  she said, not fooled anymore. The 3 of them had gotten drunk on Steve's roof for the first time when they were 13. The night had ended with skinny Steve sitting at the hospital that his mom worked at with a sprained wrist. He had fallen off of the roof but thankfully some bushes cushioned the fall.

There was a synchronized response from them saying, "yes ma'am."

"And please use a condom!" She tacked on with a grin, that was for the most part to make them go pale.

A very squeaky and high pitched "MAAAA!~!" filled the air.

\- - -

The drive there was shorter than he remembered. Then again the whole way there Sam, Bucky and Steve were bickering. Steve was just about ready to murder the both of them by the time they parked the car. How many times did he have to tell them that he didn’t want to be here?

They got there at 10:30pm, the place was was bursting with people. They were all over the sidewalk, the lawn and the balcony that Steve knew for a fact went around the whole house.

He didn't even finish stepping out of the car before the loud music filled his ear drums along with the hum of hundreds of conversations going on all at once.

Steve squared his shoulders and told himself that everything was gonna be fine, it was gonna be fun. The churns his stomach was having didn't mean anything.

He walked inside following after Sam and Bucky only to see a guy puking in to the umbrella holder.

They wandered about into the house looking for Thor, praying that he wasn't wasted already.  

They found the tall blonde easily in one of the living rooms. Why a house needed more than one living room was beyond anything Steve could comprehend. Thor was surrounded by a few fawning girls, some he recognized from school, and others not so much. They were probably from his college.

As soon as Thor caught eyes of the three he excused himself and squeezed through them. One or two of the girls tried to coax him into staying but nonetheless he broke free.

"Friends! You made it!" Thor boomed over the music and took each one and hugged them tightly, "it warms my heart that you did, it feels like i haven't seen you in ages."

"Looks like the your luck with the ladies hasn't changed," Bucky hummed with a sly smile across his face.

"Ay my friend, and yet my heart still only wants one."

"You still pining over Jane bro?" Sam chuckled resting an elbow on Thor’s shoulder, "come on introduce me, I'll get them to forget all about you with this handsome face."

He nodded at the girls with a toothy grin coupled with a little head nod, making a few of them smile coyly at him batting their long eyelashes.

"Oh I'm in," Bucky groaned, his hand thumping Sam on the chest, "come on Stevie, there's plenty of lovely gals for all of us."

"Nah, I'm cool, I'm gonna go get a drink," Steve said with what he hoped looked like a casual smile.

He filled up one of the obnoxiously large solo cups with beer from one of the kegs and nursed it while he wandering about the house.

In situations like these, Steve always wished he was a beta, the variation in all of the people's scents mingling with one another and filling the air made his nose ache. It actually made him go a bit noseblind which put him a bit on edge.

\---

“CHUG!!! CHUG!!! CHUG!!!” was the synchronized chant that the basketball and the football teams were chanting over and over again. It echoed throughout the house in one steady baritone.

This all came about because Johnny Storm had been bragging about his drinking skills and Steve had scoffed into his cup. Johnny, seemingly offended, called Steve out and that’s when it began. He should know better, the kid was at least a year younger than him.

Before they got into an actual fight, it could have come down to blows since they were both growling deep in their chests sizing each other up, some guy pushed his way in between them.

“Ok fellas, how about we settle this the right way and see who can drink the most,” he said.

“Yeah okay,” Johnny said, his bravery already enhanced by the alcohol in his system, “I’m gonna kick your ass Rogers, and you're gonna go home crying like the little bitch O you truly are inside.”

“Say that again,” Steve growled out lunging at him. Bucky and Sam had to stop him by grabbing his shoulders. “Fucking say it again I dare you, and I’ll show you who…”

His words died down when he saw Tony, Jane, and Clint with arms linked peeking through the crowd to see the commotion. Tony’s eyes went wide and a light blush colored his face when he saw Steve. Steve could tell and apparently, so could his friends because they were both glancing at him with knowing eyes. He saw that Tony caught Johnny’s eye too, the younger alpha puffed out his chest trying to look bigger than Steve.

Steve shook his friends off of him and gave the guy a shit eating grin, “Okay, okay, fine, I’ll show you I can kick your ass at this.” He invaded the other Alpha’s space giving Tony a quick glance to see if he was still there. He was and he was blushing even more now, “Once I’m done with you, let me know if you have anything else you want to challenge me for.”

“We’ll see about that Rogers, we’ll see,” Storm bit out.

That’s he found himself chugging down all the beer that was getting pumped through the hose of the keg, blue eyes drilling through his opponent's face. Every once in awhile he would spare a glance at the general direction where he knew Tony was. Not only to impress him, but also to see who he was looking at. After smelling Storm all over Tony, he had a score to settle.

“CHUG!!! … CHUG!!! … CHUG!!!” they kept chanting “CHUG!!! … CHUG!!! … CHUG!!!CHUG!!! … CHUG!!!”

They both choked on their beer at the same time.

That lead to a second and a third round, or maybe it had been 4, Steve wasn’t really sure. At that point, it was really the incessant chanting that kept them going. Who knows at what point Tony had rolled his eyes and walked away, but he was now gone and someone else was standing in his place.  

Of course, pride kept him there, the beer chugging was closely followed by ‘let’s see who can take more shots since we can’t keep the keg thing going.’ That landed Steve a very quick victory. Johnny puked all over Thor’s nice polished wood floor, which didn’t seem to faze him in the least since he was raising Steve’s arm and proclaiming his comrade a victor. He proceeded to boom about how proud he was that such an alpha was his successor as Captain of the football team.

Steve was fucking drunk off his ass when he pulled away from Thor’s hold, and he brushed away Sam’s and Bucky’s lingering touches as he made his way out of the circle. He could hear the chanting resume behind him but he didn't really care.

His buzz, let's call it a buzz ok, quickly went from happy and proud to sad and a bit annoyed.Tony hadn’t stayed to watch him win. How come? He really wanted to impress him. All logic in Steve’s brain wanted to go up and ask him why he didn’t stay. Wanted to explain to him how bad he wanted to impress him, and maybe he slip in there that he was still embarrassed from that day in the hall. He might even say that he really wants to be friends, so please stop avoiding him and if Tony would allow it, maybe he could sniff him sometimes.

Yeah, Tony would totally be okay with him asking that.

Fuck, why was Thor’s house so big, geez. Finding Tony was gonna take forever. Maybe I’ll have more success if I try sniffing him out. Steve took a deep breath and got a whiff of everyone in the room but Tony. Oh yeah Tony doesn’t smell like anything!!

He didn’t find him on the first floor so he headed upstairs. Once he reached the top, he walked to the balcony and found Tony at the far end of it, sitting on the on one of those outdoor benches that was tucked in to the corner. The brunette was looking down at the party down in the back yard through the glass wall that the balcony was made out of.

Steve took in the sight of him, he really was beautiful. His thick hair was ruffled carelessly, he was wearing a burgundy button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black vest, black jeans that looked sinfully painted on. In fact, he looked much older than Steve was used to seeing him. With his dress shirt, vest, and Doc Martin’s,he looked quite sophisticated. That façade was broken when he got a glimpse of a pink sock peeking out from under his pant leg.

Steve walked over as straight as he could and sat down next to him as casually as he could fake it.

Tony spared him a glance before turning his attention back to the party.

Steve wanted to make light conversation, talk to him, ask him what he had been thinking of when he began his search for the brunette, but nothing came out. Except a small hiccup that he tried to hide.

Tony turned to tell him something, but Steve didn’t give him a chance to speak. He pushed forward into his personal space and kissed him.

Tony didn’t try to pull away when Steve's lips touched his. The brunette’s breath smelled like a fruity alcohol. Steve cupped his hand on the back of Tony’s head and angled it a bit. He then began to kiss with more intent. His lips and tongue worked Tony's mouth open with small nips and licks at the seam of the other boy’s lips until the sweet Omega opened his mouth the Alpha.

Steve took his time, kissing him slow and deep, enjoying the warmth of the other’s lips.

Tony tasted sweet and tangy from whatever he had been drinking, wine probably. His supple tongue kept finding it's way into Steve’s mouth, in small little waves of pleasure that came and went.  

Tony shifted a bit to pull his leg from underneath himself in order to make room for Steve between his legs. The shift made things a little uncontrollable for the kiss, their noses bumped a few times and steve might have bit Tony's lip a little too hard.

Steve started to push him back into that bench, and Tony let himself be led down. Steve’s free hand found it's way to Tony's hip where he took him firmly.

The kissing became way more heated. Tony started to moan and pant through it. Steve was driven by his sweet noises and started to let his mouth roam away from Tony’s lips and down his chin and neck, nipping and sucking at tender skin. Tony moaned and hummed contentedly under him, his hips rolling slowly and rhythmically.

He could feel the hardness of Tony’s dick pressed up against his belly. It was heaven. Steve was gone.

His hand made quick work with the few buttons from the top of Tony’s shirt and he started to nose at the soft glands that were hidden on  his neck.

Steve grazed the spot with his teeth experimentally making Tony whine and arch up under him. Needless to say, Steve did it again but with much more force, eager know what response he'd get this time.

When he did, his mouth was filled up with a sharp unpleasant flavor that made him pull away. The flavor was sharp, bitter and heavy on his tongue like if he’d bitten down into a pill.

He looked down at Tony and he looked far more wrecked than he should be for the aftermath of a quick make-out session. His pupils were blown out so wide he barely got a hint of the rich brown along the edges. He was flushed, his chest heaving up and down as if he had been running. Steve pressed the back of his hand against Tony’s cheek and he was burning up.

He was so patient and open to anything it was scary because he was also so out of it.

“Tony, Tony look at me,” Steve snapped. He sat him up and pushed his head back a bit to try and get a good look at his eyes. His eyes were completely unfocused and glazed over. It was if he was high, “talk to me, do you know where you are?”

Tony leaned in forward trying to kiss Steve again, and that made his blood run cold, Tony had been drugged.

“Hey, no stop that, come on can you stand?”

All he got was a small whine that sounded a lot like, ‘i don’t wanna.’ Steve shook his head trying to clear up his own fogginess and heaved him up over his shoulder making his way to the bathroom.

He kicked out a couple making out and shut the door behind him. He set Tony down on the floor next to the toilet and crouched next to him.

“Tony I need you too look at me okay?” Steve said trying his hardest to hide his inner panic.

Tony seemed to focus on him for all about two seconds before he tried to kiss Steve again mumbling a very wanting, “please” over and over again. Steve had to try his hardest to keep him at arm's length, “No, come on listen, I need you to open your mouth for me.”

The brunette let his mouth fall open and Steve slipped in two fingers. Tony eagerly started to suck on them and Steve had to reprimand him with the strongest Alpha tone he could muster and told him to open wider. Tony was surprisingly compliant and opened his mouth wider. Steve prodded at the back of his throat made him gag once, twice and then turned him towards the toilet where he started to puke out the contents of his stomach violently.

Steve pulled out his phone and called Natasha, he’d seen Clint with Tony earlier so he knew she was here. It felt like it took her forever to pick up. Tony was still emptying out his stomach, making the bathroom fill up with an acid smell that made him want to gag too.

“NATASHA!”

“Hey Rogers wha-”

“Someone drugged Tony up and I made him puke it up, he’s still puking. I think he’s almost done, though, and I really think we should get him out of here and take him to my Ma’. I didn’t bring a car and I'm pretty sure Bucky and Sam are already shit faced and I dont think I can drive either and I know you don’t drink that much so we should-”

“ROGERS,” she said to quit his rambling, “I need you to bring him to my car and we’ll take him over to your mom. I’ll call her, so please STOP PANICKING.”

“Okay okay thanks I’m on my way.”

Steve crouched down next to Tony again and cleaned him off carried him out bridal style. It wasn’t hard to find natasha, she was parked right in front of the house. He had to resist the urge to snap at her when she leaned in to check Tony over. When she brushed his hair back he curled further into Steve’s chest.

Steve slid into the back seat and kept the small Omega in his arms, he’d never felt so protective over someone. He had Clint in the back with him watching over him carefully. Over Steve that is, he looked like he was ready to pounce on him if the blonde made a wrong move against Tony.

Lets just leave it at the whole car ride was tense. The windows had to be open from all the worried scents that’d been filling up the car. They had to take two pit stops when Tony started gagging again so he could puke on the side of the road.

\---

  
  


Steve’s mom, Sara, looked pale when they got there, she had changed into something more comfortable but her hair and makeup was still in place. Steve carried Tony into the house and right into his room, setting him on the bed. He was then promptly kicked out of said room by his Mom and Natasha.

Clint was the only one left in the room when she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. feed back very needed


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pink Floyd !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I took for fucking ever to update I'm really sorry about that. Honestly, I don't have a valid excuse for not updating for a whole fucking year. I've had a shit tone of school work and I was drawing a big blank on how to continue the story after I lost the notebook where I had written down the whole plot. Also, my writing wasn't very good. I've reread the last nine chapter and I have to do a lot of heavy editing. Which hopefully, I'll get around to. I'm not sure. But I do promise better writing from this chapter forward and more consisting updated even if the chapters a bit shorter. ANYWAY! sorry for rambling I hope you guys enjoy it feedback and comments are always appreciated

Tony slowly blinked himself into consciousness, his whole body felt heavy and Pink Floyd's, Comfortably Numb was buzzing in his head. After what felt like forever, he started to become aware of his surroundings. He was definitely not in his room, he could tell that much even if the room was pitch black. He also wasn’t in his own clothes and there was someone in bed with him.

With what felt like an enormous amount of effort, he turned on his side to come face to face with a very much asleep Clint. His face was smooshed on the pillow, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. Tony sat up after his eyes had adjusted a bit more to the dark. He was parched, his mouth felt dry like he'd just ran a marathon with a hangover. Clint made a displeased noise at the movement and turned over on the bed, wrapping himself in the blanket.

What the hell had happened to him? Why was he in an oversized shirt, boxers, and pink socks? He slowly got up off the bed as to not wake up the Beta and lightly scented the air, the very familiar smell of Steve Rogers filled up his senses. A soft whimper escaping his lips so he covered his mouth, 'what the hell was that?' He got up very slowly from the bed, the room was spinning and the fact that everything was dark didn’t help. He couldn’t tell what was up or down, left or right. He was starting to feel warm, his skin buzzing and prickling, Pink Floyd filling his head again.

"When I was a child I had a fever My hands felt just like two balloons

Now I've got that feeling once again

I can't explain..."

He leaned against the night table trying to gain his bearings again when the door opened and closed again. A flash of light from the hallway light blinded him, his legs giving out under his own weight like a newborn deer trying to get up for the first time. Tony let himself go and he sat back on the bed with a warm hand helping him along.

"You should probably hold off on trying to get up for a bit sweetheart," a kind voice said softly and he felt a cup pressed to his lips. He took it and drained from it fresh water in a few quick gulps, he'd never been so relieved to feel cool water fill his mouth, "Easy darling, no one's taking it away." The voice said slightly amused pulling the plastic cup away and guiding him to lay back down.

"Who..." Tony cut himself off to clear his throat he sounded groggy and weak. He cleared his throat again in an attempt to try and speak but the woman pushed his bangs back and shushed him softly.

"I'm Steve’s mother, I know you must feel out of place but you're fine. Once you've rested up I'll explain everything" the woman said. In a breeze that he could only describe as soft, a sweet honey and lavender smell came from her, it was the most soothing thing Tony had ever smelled. Warm and fresh at the same time, despite himself he felt his eyes grow heavy and sleep dragged him under again.

"you would not understand

This is not how I am

I have become comfortably numb

I have become comfortably numb"  

When Tony woke up again the sun was filling the room through the slivers of the curtain. His mouth was equally if not even dryer than the first time he'd woken up. 

His pillow was drenched with sweat and his skin felt hot, tight, and sticky all at the same time, it was awful. The shirt he was wearing was just as soaked as the pillow and it felt like if it was made out of lead weighing him down on the bed. And for some fucking reason, he couldn't focus on anything that wasn't either the unbearable heat engulfing him or Steve.

Steve, he wanted Steve. This must be his room his mind supplied in a primal fashion, it was the scent of the room that gave it away. Everything was impregnated with the heavy musk of the alpha. Even if his scent was light and fresh most of the time he lived here, he slept here, so everything had been overtaken by his smell.

Tony wanted Steve, he wanted the big warm hands against his skin and his scent to be part of his own like it was part of everything else in the room.

Tony found himself letting out a pitiful sound and finally managed to curl into himself. In that motion, he also took the time to notice Clint’s absence. 

He heard muffled voices on the other side of the door and what kind of sounded like some sort of struggling. After who knows how long, the door opened and in came Clint.

He looked a bit shaken up and was holding a water bottle and a red jello cup, "Tony, you gotta relax a bit or Rhodey and Steve are going to tear each other’s throats out." 

The words didn't mean anything to the brunette, he just relished in the contact the sandy blond Beta was supplying as his sweaty hair was pushed back to check his forehead.

"Steve?" he croaked out his brain not bothering to put any effort into creating a full sentence.

"He's outside," Clint said softly, coaxing Tony to drink from the straw he was holding for him. The water tasted even better than it had the night before, "He's with his Ma', Rhodey, Nat, and Pepper," Clint said kindly as he took sips of water. "Tony do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Steve's not here?" he said after a few more sips of water.

Clint shook his head "No, Tony. You're going through heat," he said a hint of worry in his voice.

The brunette shook his head. He couldn't go through heat, his hazy mind supplied. He'd been taking his pills religiously, there was no way in hell that he was in heat. But the sharp wave that coursed through him and the overwhelming need of Steve’s presence told him otherwise.

"Ms. Rogers said that the pill you got slipped must not mix well with your suppressants Tony. The combo must have confused your body and you're going into heat."

Tony let out another whining noise; he didn't want to hear this. He wanted Steve. His foggy memory brought back the feeling of having rough hands and soft lips roaming his body making him whimper. 

There was another loud scuffling noise on the other side of the door, this time, closer and Clint sighed.

"Seriously buddy you gotta chill out a bit. Every time you do that you send out a distress hormone and it gets Steve and Rhodey all riled up," he explained opening the jello. The smell of artificial strawberries filled the room and it made Tony’s mouth water and stomach grumble. Clint fed him a spoon full of the savory treat and he accepted it eagerly.

Before he knew it, sleep was dragging him under again, his friend's worried face being the last thing he saw. His brain wishing Steve was there instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want to thank you guys for leaving kudos. That's one of the main reason I didn't drop the story. Becuase you guys took the time to read it even if it was a bit messy to read. I promise to be better! Oh and some background characters focus might shift a bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Scheduled updates will be every other Sunday! *fingers crossed*


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole fic has gone through heavy edits on behalf of @ShannonCynthia9 she's lovely and has really spruced up the whole thing !! <3 <3

Steve called Pepper and Rhodey as soon his Ma closed the door, and the two appeared at his front door like magic. Rhodey tried to push past Steve as soon as he opened the door. Steve being agitated didn't take it very well and shoved him back. Both Alphas bared their teeth. chests puffing out as they pressed against one another, aggressive pheromones dripping out of both of them. Pepper stepped in between the both of them unfazed by their petty attempts to establish dominance. 

 

"All right, all right, why don't you to save it for later ok. You guys are just going to agitate Tony,"  she said pulling Rhodey by the arm away from Steve and into the house.

 

Steve snorted, he clearly outranked Rhodey, he was a midlevel Alpha at best, while Steve was a high level. There was no way in hell he'd beat him in any kind of pissing contest. 

 

Natasha followed the couple into the house explaining what had happened with Tony. Pepper tried to go to the room but Natasha stopped her with a gentle hold on her wrist. 

 

"Clint’s in there with Steve's Mom, Sara," she said calmly, "I think it's best anyone above a mid-level beta stays out here until she gives the clear, she's a nurse." 

 

Pepper tucked a frazzled curl behind her ear and looked at the direction of the room "Clint...?"

 

"Is a low-level beta, a bit lower and he'd be an Omega himself" Natasha said slowly, she didn't have to explain the details of her mate to Pepper, but she did anyway and it calmed the strawberry blonde Beta a bit.

 

Steve actually felt bad for her, Tony was her family and they seemed to be very close. Rhodey wrapped her up in his arms pressing kisses to her temple. They had never been affectionate in public even though rumors surrounded the two. Steve was starting to wonder why that was, why were they so secretive about their relationship when all thoughts just vanished. 

 

He saw the moment the smell reached the other two alphas in the room. 

 

At first, it was heavy, chalky, and stale scent. Like when you open up a bottle of something that has been sealed up for too long. It even made Steve cough a bit, it was too stale and hit them all too fast, it made him a bit dizzy.

 

Pepper must have caught on to what was happening because she hurried and opened the door and the windows letting some of the fresh air in. 

 

Tony's scent had broken through, whatever had been given to him must have been potent enough to cut the effect of what was probably a very strict regimen of suppressants. Judging by the bitter taste it left in Steve’s mouth a long term one. So much medication, Steve could practically taste the years and years of it layered into Tony's scent. Steve frowned, Tony was too young to be that medicated, he must have gone on the pill as soon as he showed. Now that the drug he’d been slipped had conflicted with that, all the backed up pheromones broke free, like a very old book being opened for the first time after years in a dark musty room. 

 

Once that initial overpowering scent had gone, something a bit cleaner started to fill the air. Steve very indiscreetly scented the air as it made its way to them. It was sandalwood with vanilla and the undertone of warm metal. All earthy, spicy and sweet smells.

 

Steve closed his eyes and pictured Tony's rich brown hair, his big earth brown eyes, the kind of earth where lush green life would thrive speckled with gold and his creamy olive skin and took in his scent. It was perfect. he was perfect.

 

Steve’s hindbrain was rumbling softly, 'mine mine mine...' over and over again. he felt a hand press against his chest and he snapped his eyes open to find Natasha's green eyes on him, "and where do you think you're going?"  He had started walking towards the room, his room, his room with his omega, Tony, on his bed the soft rumbling at the back of his head slowly started to turn into a deeper one 'Mine.. Mine. he's mine!'

 

"I-" he was cut off when the smell spiked with the clear scent of arousal mixing with his natural smell. Steve almost lost his mind. He nearly charged past Natasha to storm into the room to claim Tony, when his Ma came out of the room. 

 

"Poor thing," she said mostly to herself. Her hair was a mess and her makeup had run a bit, she took a good look at what was going on. She assessed the situation before marching up to her son, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to the kitchen.

 

"Don't you growl at me young man," she scolded making Steve sit down. He hadn't even realized he had been growling until she pointed it out. He saw her shuffle around the kitchen until she found what she was looking for. 

 

"I'm sorry Ma' I-" she shushed him and shoved a small fabric bag filled with coffee beans against his nose. 

 

"That should clear up your nose for a bit," she said brushing back his hair. Steve inhaled the beans and the scent of coffee cleaned out that sweet enticing smell Tony had been letting out. His Ma went to Natasha and handed her a bag and did the same for Rhodey. "Now I'm not going to have an Alpha showdown in my house you got it? You all behave yourselves or I'll kick you out. You understand me?" She said looking pointedly at steve. Steve took in another deep breath of the coffee beans and nodded "Yes ma'am,"  the three of them said little bags pressed to their noses, it was an odd sight, 

 

"Excuse me, ma'am. Pepper Pots, I'm Tony's cousin," she said pulling away from Rhodey's arms "Can you tell me what’s wrong with him?" 

 

Sara nodded and offered Pepper a seat by her side "Well, I don't know anything about Tony's medical history but it isn't anything I haven't seen before. He's taking too many suppressants, not letting his body take a break from them at least once a year or so, twice is recommended," she cleared her throat and tried to fix her hair, "Anyway, the pill they gave him was to force him into a heat of sorts. More like a pre-heat state, get his motors going, lower inhibitions that sort of thing. But his body saw a chance to purge and took it. So it's pushing him into a full blown heat." 

 

Pepper looked shocked and a bit angry, "he told me he was taking breaks. that little.." she muttered to herself.  

  
  


"Yes well, he does look like a stubborn one. There's also the fact he has a bit mark on his glands, someone staked a claim on the poor boy, it wasn't deep enough to start anything like a bond but... he will be seeking out the Alpha who bit him during his heat, do you have a clue who it might be?" 

 

Everyone but his Ma turned to look at him. When she realized it she frowned, "Steven! How could you!" 

 

Steve felt a furious blush take over his face, "I didn't know! I was hammered!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 12 in two weeks feedback and comments are more than welcome


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.. but not enough stuff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!!! its been beta read by the marvelous @ShannonCynthia9 !! She sure has a magic way of cleaning up my writing !!! :3 :3

 

Tony felt like he was going to lose his mind. His blood felt like thick molten metal pumping through him and it was all because of his heat. It was coming from his belly, a deep ‘melts your bones’ heat. He was desperate for contact, any kind of contact and he was grateful when he received it, from the older beta woman. She pushed his sweaty hair back so he could rest against the pillow again when he got restless. It wouldn’t be long until the itching need to go find Steve took over. The full body cuddles he'd been receiving from Clint brought some relief, but it wasn’t enough. Every once in awhile he would catch Steve’s soft scent when the door was open, he smelled worried and angry. Tony’s subconscious told him it was because he wasn't in here with him. But no matter how much he whimpered and begged, they wouldn't let Steve to come see him. 

 

After God knows how long, he woke up with an actual clear head. The heat in his belly was tamed and he noticed he was in his own room with Clint’s arm draped over him. The Sandy blonde was deeply asleep, Tony pushed his arm off and swung his feet off the bed. It felt a lot like the first time he’d woken up in Steve’s room but instead of feeling the fogginess of the heat clouding his head, he felt like he was breaking out of it. He eyes caught sight of a tall glass of water next to his bed and he drank it in one go.

He tried to make sense of the last thing he remembered clearly and the mesh of memories he had. 

_ Okay Tony, get your shit together. What happened?  _ For the first few seconds he heard nothing, just loud music. Chanting actually. A guy, yeah, a guy had offered him a drink and sat next to him to talk. Tony rubbed his temple trying to force the memory out, but nothing happened. A bit like rubbing the side of your hand on a dirty window to try and clean it. The guys face stayed unfocused, his voice distorted. He must have been far too drunk. 

 

_ “Fuck.”  _

 

Then there was...kissing? The guy tried to kiss him, but Tony didn’t want to. He whimpered at the memory. This guy was big, and his fingers forced something into his mouth.  _ A pill, Tony needed to throw it up.  _ He got away after a bit of kicking and he managed to limp away to a bathroom. Things started to get really distorted in his head. He remembered girls giggling and he banged his knee against the stairs. He then spotted a bench overlooking the party. The heat started to grow in his belly and his movements slowed. Ah, kissing. Lots of good kissing, big hands all over his body, hips grinding,  _ Steve,  _ then a sharp pain. 

 

Tony brought his hand up to his right gland. It was swollen and a bit tender. Steve had bit him that son of a bitch bit him! Tony got up and went to his bathroom and saw the bite mark. It wasn't too deep, barely the imprint of Steve’s teeth remained. That's when things got really hazy. Fingers, more fingers forcing their way down his throat. Hot vile forcing it's way out of his mouth, the smell of distress.

 

Tony turned to the toilet and puked at the memory. The thought alone made him dizzy; his heat had taken over. It was like being in a small boat getting pushed, pulled, and spun by choppy sea water whilst the hot sun is blaring down on you. He had one thought in his mind.  _ Need Steve _ .

 

Tony heard a knock on the bathroom door. After a few seconds it opened just enough so Clint’s head poked in, “you alright buddy?”

 

“Fuck off,” he said and noted how hoarse his voice was. 

 

“Oh Mr. sunshine and rainbows is back,” he said in a flat tone, his face looking unimpressed, “I'm gonna go get Mrs. Rogers.”

 

Before he could protest, the Beta was gone. Tony sat there for a bit soaking up the cold from the tiled floor. He was just relaxing when a soft smell hit him. He sniffed the air, it was sweet, vanilla, sandalwood, and…. His eyes shot open and he scrambled to get out to his feet. That was him. That was his scent, it had been so long he'd forgotten his own scent. How sad was that. 

 

He opened the medicine cabinet where he kept his suppressants. To his horror, they were gone, every pill was gone. He started to tear apart the bathroom looking for the bottles of pills and nothing. 

 

“I'm afraid you won't be taking those for a while Tony,” a soft voice came from behind him. He saw her in the reflection in the mirror like some kind of fucking ghost sent to warn him about dying soon or some shit. He hoped that when he turned around she'd be gone, but no, there she was with a soft smile on her face arms neatly crossed over her chest. “Why don't you come and sit down with me hm?”

 

She pushed off the door frame she had been leaning against and disappeared into his room. Tony followed with the intent of giving her a piece of his mind, but stopped. 

 

She had such a sweet smile on her face and Tony had a distinct warm feeling in his chest. She had been kind to him while he was in pain from his heat so maybe he wasn't going to start yelling at her right off the bat. He took a seat next to her on the bed with a mindful distance between them.

 

“How you feeling love?” She asked softly moving closer to comb his hair back, “you look much better, you have a healthy color in you now.” 

Tony ducked his head away from her hand and looked at her pointedly, “where are my suppressants?” 

 

“I flushed them down the toilet before we brought you back.”

 

The level of nonchalance that she said it with, had Tony ready to pull his hair out. “Who the Fuck do you think you are that you think you can do that!?” he felt his head swim and his knees buckled a bit, he didn't even remember getting up. The blonde lady helped him sit down again and resumed petting his hair like if she was trying to soothe a feral cat. 

 

Tony tried to squirm away and she let him, her calm and placid demeanor unfazed. 

 

“A nurse who took your blood samples to be tested, with permission of your guardian,” she added quickly before Tony could protest. “You're lucky you didn't cause any major damage to yourself. The amount of medication in your system for not only a person of your age, but your size! “She shook her head a bit like she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact, “Jesus Tony, you could have damaged your kidneys and your liver, created a heart condition for yourself. That's just the things I can name off the top of my head.” 

 

Tony looked down at his lap feeling guilty like a kid caught playing with matches. Sara put a hand on his knee and patted it, “Sorry, that's not my place to scold you like that but honestly, that was foolish Tony and I’ve been told you're incredibly smart.” There was a long pause and Tony didn’t know what to say. Sara looked like she was trying to regain some composure.

 

“Look. You can’t go back on suppressants, not for a while yet. And you still have to get checked out with your doctor. I can only smuggle your blood samples into my workplace so often.” Tony sighed, he knew he was taking a risk by being so, well, stubborn about his medication, but he hated going through heat. He hated feeling the loss of control. He’d only gone through a couple of them before and it was horrible. In his book, the risks outweighed anything else. 

 

“There’s another thing, my son-” 

 

Tony’s head snapped up to look at her, “Steve!?” 

 

Sara let out a soft sigh, “Yes Steve, I… Well I’m sure you’re aware that he bit you,” Tony’s hand came up to the bite mark to instinctively cover it. To feel it, and he nodded.

 

“The thing is- well, I’m sure you feel a pull to him,” she said and Tony felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks but he nodded. “Well he feels the same for you at the moment. He did a good job getting you to open up to him at a more primal level,” even she was blushing now, but Tony was blushing harder. The memories of Steve kissing him and grinding on him made his skin tingle again. 

 

Tony cleared his throat and pointedly looked away from her over to the window. He’d never been so quiet in his life, he didn’t know what to say. 

 

“The thing about that is he started- well, you both started to create a bond when when he bit you. But, and thank God, he pulled away too soon and the deal wasn’t sealed, for more than one reason.” 

 

“We didn’t have sex…” tony said meekly, and for some reason his heart ached at that, at not being able to give himself up to steve. He shook away the feeling that was his subconscious being stupid. The submissive nature of his orientation was breaking through and clouding his judgment. 

 

Sara hummed in agreement, “Exactly. Now since it just a pre-bond. It’ll fade away soon enough, it's like the ones small children get when they play fight and one dominates the other. You just have to… keep away from one another for a few weeks and you’ll be just fine.” 

 

Sara got on her feet and looked over at him, “Get some rest. I’ll have Clint bring you up some food.” 

 

With that she was gone. Tony laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. His heart was hurting with longing for Steve and it was so stupid. He didn’t even know the guy and he knew this ‘we’re meant to be’ feeling that he was feeling in every bone was the stupid pre-bond. Still he tried to relax a bit, he wiggled on the bed as he let his breathing even out. He felt every single one of his muscles loosen up. It was like that moment you start to fall asleep when you know the world is going to go dark and time will zoom by. 

 

But with a slight moment of concentration, Tony was focused on the bond. The small tug he felt in his heat was fighting for his attention. Logically, he knew it was that primitive area of his brain that was making him feel like he was in a bad romance novel. But right now as the dark was flooding his brain, he could feel the soft string that tugged gently around his heat making his pulse zing. He knew he was connecting to Steve he could feel it. 

 

_ “Need you...” _ was all he sent out down the imaginary thread that was joining them together. 

 

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, a strong pull hit him. He heard in his head,

 

_ “Tonight…” _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in two weeks guys!! please feel free to leave comments, and feedback for whatever reason, my little nerd heart uses it to fuel my writing muse


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most I wanna thank @ShannonCynthia9 for doing an amazing job at beta reading this and cleaning up the chapter nicely! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this and leaving kudos and feedback keeps me motivated to keep going with the story. 
> 
> and lastly this chapter was supposed to be more angst but i saw CACW and i couldn't bring myself to write anything angsty because my heart is in pain over the fucking movie but be warned that angst is coming up in, maybe not the next chapter but probably the one after!...
> 
> Also, I have a question to ask. I'm torn between pairing Bucky up with Nat and Clint (cuz they're my one true poly ship) or to pair him up with Sam (cuz they're so cute together) IDK guys I'm torn between the two. what do you guys think? 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy!!

With Tony in the house in the midst of his heat, things had gotten a bit out of hand. Steve felt like he wasn’t himself. He couldn’t think straight, he was constantly trying to find a way to get into the room. He wanted to get his hands on Tony again, solidify the claim he had on Tony already, bond with him. ‘ _ Fuck him’  _  his hind-brain supplied. 

 

After two days, his mother had decided enough was enough and arranged for Tony to be taken back home. That’s also when Steve lost his shit. It was like his rational mind went offline and all was left was his alpha mindset. He tried to attack Rhodey when his mother let the other boy into the room along with Clint, but Bucky slammed him up against the wall. Pinned against a wall by his arms and legs, Steve snarled and struggled, trying to move the solid mass forcing him to stay still.

 

_ ‘Stop them from taking Tony. Taking my Omega!’  _ his hind-brain growled as he thrashed against the wall.  _ ‘Mine mine mine!’  _ By the time he managed to get him off, Clint and Rhodey had already loaded Tony into the car along with his mother and driven away. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are getting in the way between me and my Omega!?” He growled shoving Bucky, his friend shoved back baring his teeth, in what Steve would realize later was his exact body language mirrored with the face of his friend. At the moment, it was just a challenge for his the claim, the pre-bond he had with the Omega, a challenge from another Alpha. So he tackled his friend first to the ground. 

 

For the first time in his life, the focus of his rage was his friend. Blows flew between the two of them right up until his friend connected a straight blow to his jaw and knocked his lights out. When he came back to, his head was pounding like if he’d been on a two-week drinking bender and sobriety was hitting him again. 

 

He sat up with a groan, the couch springs groaning along with him as he slowly rubbed his jaw, “What happ-”

 

“You lost your fucking mind is what happened,” Steve’s attention was drawn by the sound of his friend’s voice. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor nursing his eye with a bag of frozen vegetables. Natasha came in and sat next to him. She handed him a bag too that he pressed gingerly against his jaw.    

 

“You kind of started to go feral because they took Tony home. It probably had already started happening since no one would let you close to him while he was in you room.” She said “Them taking him just made you snap” 

 

Steve groaned and let himself lean back on the couch and close his eyes, “your mom said you’re not allowed to sleep in your room until she gets back and cleans out the sheets and it airs out a bit” 

 

He made a noncommittal noise and pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyelids. He wanted to relax but every muscle in his body was tense and his head was buzzing with an intense need to go to Tony find him. Hold him, kiss him. Tony was his, he had a right to be with him. Well, that’s what his hind-brain was telling him even though logically he knew he couldn’t hold Tony to anything that had happened at the party. 

 

He’d been drugged and vulnerable. Steve hadn’t been in his right mind either, he’d been drunk off his ass. That didn’t change that his heart was aching with want for Tony. 

 

He vaguely remembered his mother explaining to him about the pre-bond and how it would fade away within a couple of weeks. Still the idea didn’t sit well with him and he wished he could just take Tony. Be selfish and take him, make him his. 

 

Instead of sulking about it, he went back to reality. He went to school on Monday and stubbornly ignored the tingling buzz he felt in the back of his head.  There was a telltale pull around his heart when Tony reached out through the bond to him. Knowing the Tony wanted to be near him just as much we nice but painful because he knew it was Tony’s heat clouding his mind.

 

He pushed himself harder in practice. He blazed through his drills until the sun went down and then ran laps until he didn’t have any energy left in his bones. He wanted to pass out on his bed still impregnated with the scent of tony, despite the sheet changes and the whole thing being sprayed down with Febreeze. He felt an overwhelming need to push his body to that degree or he’d just spent an unhealthy amount of time masturbating because of the faint traces of scent left. 

 

“Dude you really have to chill,” Bucky said as Steve finally came to a stop after who knows how many laps. He took the bottle of water the was offered to him and downed it in one go, “You’ve been going at this pace for almost two weeks.”

 

“I gotta keep moving Buck,” he said panting. He wiped his sweat off his face with his shirt, “I gotta keep moving or I’m going to run to him, and it wouldn’t be fair to him. He’s not… he can’t make a choice like this, not one he’s thought through.” 

 

Bucky slung an arm around his neck as they started to walk down the track to head out, head home. “Well, you’re not wrong there. It’s ok, though. Nat said Clint told her that you’re boy is doing good.” 

 

Steve nodded, “Ma’ told me the same thing. I just. Now we gotta push passed the pre-bond.” Bucky hummed again and gave him a look, “Glad to see you got those screws tightened again.” 

 

“Shu’ up.” Steve garbled around a mouthful of water. 

 

Bucky let out a long laugh and slapped him on his back. That’s when he felt it. His heart skipped a beat and it was followed by a very faint voice  _ “Need you…”  _

 

The sound of Tony’s voice in his head was a bit jarring and made him freeze in his tracks and for a split second, the whole world vanished. It was the first time that Tony had reached through the bond with something well, coherent. Before it had been just desperate needy feelings that had Steve clawing at the walls of his mind as he forced himself to ignore them. To not rush and do something stupid. 

 

Of course, that couldn’t last long. 

 

Steve took a deep breath and replied back, “ _ tonight.”  _

 

“Dude, you ok?” Bucky shook him a bit and Steve shook his head, “yeah I’m good, just a little light headed. Kinda hungry.”   

 

“I'm telling you man, you’re pushing yourself too hard, you’re gonna burn out before the season even starts.” 

 

“I’ll try to take it easy Buck, quit being such a mother hen already.”

 

“Punk.”

 

“Jack-ass.” 

 

After dinner, Steve managed to ditch Bucky, grab an Uber, and head out to Tony's house. Or well, more of his general vicinity, since no one would tell him where Tony lived. By listening to his Ma’ talk with Rhodey and Pepper he’d managed to narrow it down. 

 

He ended up in a swanky looking neighborhood. How the fuck was he supposed to find Tony again? 

 

Steve walked around the neighborhood looking for anything that might point him in his direction and half hoping no one called the cops on him. 

 

He was about to give up and just head home, when a girl walking her dog stopped him, “I’ve never seen you around here before,” she said giving him a flirty smile. Steve put on his best ‘ _ aw shucks’  _ face and clasped a hand on the back of his neck, “I’m actually kinda lost ma’am,” he said earning a giggle from her.

 

“I was looking for a friends house but my phone kinda died on me and I don’t remember his address.” 

 

“Aww you poor thing,” she said gingerly touching his elbow, “What’s his name? Maybe I can help you?” 

 

“I’d really appreciate it if you could, ‘m looking for Tony Stark?” 

 

She was nice enough to point him in the right direction but not before trying to invite him over for coffee. Steve politely declined and went on his way. 

 

Getting up to Tony’s placed turned out to be quite the fucking hike and Steve suddenly found himself regretting the uncountable laps he’d done not just that night, but during the whole week as he made his way up the steep hill.

 

By the time he reached it, his jeans and tennies were covered in dirt and his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest. Not only because of the hike but because he was finally going to get to see Tony. 

Steve scented the air curiously as if he’d actually get a hint of Tony. He doubted he would, so he was pleasantly surprised when a hint of sandalwood and vanilla reached his nose. He followed it around the tall gate separating him from the actual property that was Tony’s home until he was staring at the green backyard and an open window on the third floor. 

 

His heart skipped a beat as he spotted the silhouette sitting there. “ _ Steve?”   _ It was never going to get less weird to have someone else's voice in your head. Sounding so clear like if Tony had just murmured against the shell of his ear.

 

_ “Yeah. I’m coming.”  _

 

_ “How ar-” _

 

The thought was cut off when Steve grabbed onto the fence and climbed up and over it without a problem. As soon as his feet touched the grass though the dark area was flooded with light and so was Tony. 

 

Steve’s heart was really pounding now, like a jackhammer trying to break through concrete. Tony waved him to move forward and steve was kind of glad that he did instead of having Tony communicate through the bond. 

 

He quickly dashed across the perfectly manicured lawn and stood under the window looking up at Tony, he was high up but even then steve could see the big bright smile he had on his face.

 

And then he wasn’t there. He moved away from the window. 

 

Before Steve realized what he was doing he grabbed on to the decorative brick on the side of the house and the vines that were growing up it. He started to make his way up the wall until he had a solid grip on the windowsill. His surprised his Omega who had been sitting on said will by hauling himself up and over it. Tony stared at him with wide eyes and dropped the rope ladder he was holding.

 

“I guess you don’t need this then?” 

 

Steve felt a hot blush on the tip of his ears and suddenly was thankful for the dark room.

 

“I- well, you… and I… sorry I didn’t-”

 

“Think?” Tony said trying to hide a smile. Just looking at his gorgeous smile was enough to make Steve relax a bit.

 

“Yeah well not with the right part of my brain anyway.” 

 

“How’d you find me? I thought you weren’t coming since you didn’t text me.”

 

Tony took a step back and gave Steve space to swing his legs into the room and step inside.

 

And that was it. Steve was standing inches away from Tony looking down into his big brown eyes that were illuminated with the bright lights outside. 

 

“I wanted to say thank you…” Tony whispered, a blush starting to flood his cheeks before he turned away and put some space between them. He stood up from the windowsill and glanced back at Steve, “for you know, not taking advantage of me and all that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Your mom said the bond should fade away in a few more days and you’ll be free of me.” 

 

That wasn’t right, his hind-brain hissed. His omega wanted to get rid of the bond? Thought  _ Steve _ wanted to get rid of it?

 

Steve’s body seemed to move more and more of its own accord nowadays, because he was making his way across the room to Tony and pinning him against the wall. One hand was on his face and the other on his hip. 

 

“Let me take you out on a date?” His thumb tracing the sharp edge of Tony's jaw to his chin. 

 

“What? I thought you didn’t want-” 

 

Steve cut the rest off with a kiss, skipping right past chaste and claiming his warm mouth with a deep kiss, his tongue weaving its way into Tony’s silky mouth that tasted faintly like coffee and mint. His hand cradled the back of Tony’s head making him tilt his head a bit to gain better access to his mouth.

 

Tony seemed eager to kiss him back, soft pliant lips sucking and nipping at steve's lips and tongue as his delicate arms winded around Steve’s neck pulling him a little closer. When Steve broke the kiss, a little whine escaped him and Steve couldn't help but have a self-satisfied smirk paint his lips.

 

“Let me take you on a date yeah?” Steve ran his thumb along the sliver of skin that had been exposed as Tony’s shirt rode up from being pinned on against the wall.

 

“Y-yeah a date sounds great.”

 

“I’ll pick you up on Saturday then? Around seven?” Steve had dipped his head into the crook of Tony’s neck and shoulder. His nose slowly tracing the graceful line of tony’s neck lightly scenting him.

 

God his scent was intoxicating. 

 

“Seven is good” Tony whispered, shivering as Steve pressed the ghost of a kiss against the gland that still had his teeth marks on it before pulling away and pressing a chaste kiss on his lip and taking his leave.

 

He turned to look at Tony still pressed up against the wall like it was the only thing barely keeping him up. “See you Saturday Tony.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!! :3 a teaser to chapter 14 is
> 
> "... Well, Shit..." 
> 
> please leave feedback and comments!! thank you guys so much for reading means a lot to me!! See you in two weeks!!
> 
>  
> 
> ( Also Sam and Bucky or Nat, Clint and Bucky. Let me know!! ;O )


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter isn't finished, i didn't have time to finish it becuase I'm prepping for finals and stuff.. the other half will come next week, plus chapter 15!! <3 enjoy...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update... Beta version has been uploaded !! <3 <3 the other half is almost done

… well shit … 

Tony snapped out of the hazy state he was in time to notice that Steve was climbing out of the window. Tony rushed to him, pressing one last kiss to his lips. Which in hindsight wasn't the safest idea, but Steve had a firm grip on the windowsill, “hopefully, I can use the door on Saturday?” He mused when Tony pulled away.

 

“And here I was hoping you'd catch me when I decided to jump out the window.” 

 

“I like to save the dangerous stuff for the third or fourth date,” he quipped back as he made his way down the the wall. He was around the second floor when he grinned up at Tony and then pushed off the wall and dropped down. 

 

Tony felt his heart drop right with him. His upper half was sticking out the window to look down where Steve had landed only to find him grinning up at him. 

 

“Show off,” he said loud enough for steve to hear him, which wasn't too hard since it was drop-a-pin quiet. Steve let out a loud laugh before covering his mouth.

 

“Damn I ruined my cool exit,” he said grinning up like an idiot. Tony was about to reply when there was a soft knock on his door.

 

“I gotta go. Remember, Saturday.” 

 

Steve gave him a little salute before dashing across the yard, hopping over the fence and disappearing into the dark. 

 

Tony rushed back to bed and put on his headphones and blasted some music. He knew there was another knock on the door, Jarvis always knocked a couple of times before letting himself in. Sure enough, after a bit, the door slowly creaked open and Tony snapped his eyes shut. 

 

He felt the man fussing around him probably picking up the clothes Tony had left on the floor. After a while, he felt his blanket being draped over him and his headphones carefully being pulled off.

 

“I don't know how you sleep with this noise,” Jarvis tutted softly before turning his music off and shuffling out of the room. 

 

Tony let sleep take over easily enough. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“This is an inhuman amount of homework!!” Tony squawked as Pepper set two weeks of homework in his arms. 

 

“Don't worry, you're a genius, you can handle it,” she said pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“This is the worst welcome back to school ever in history,” he said dramatically as he started to shove things into his locker. 

 

Pepper patted his shoulder, “you should be glad it's just a pile of homework and not a four hour lecture about how irresponsible you were being with your health.” Her smile had a bit of a sharp edge and Tony put up his hands mocking surrender. 

 

“All right, all right, I was stupid and you're amazing,” he offered as they made their way down the hall. Tony could feel eyes on them, on him. He didn't want to think about all the rumors and gossip that was being spread across the school after the party. 

 

They stopped in front of Pepper's class and she gave him a worried look, “if you need to ditch today, I get it.”

 

Tony let out a surprised little gasp “Virginia Pepper Potts is giving me permission to ditch!? Is today the day hell freezes over?” 

 

She smacked him on the arm and he let out a small yelp, “careful! I'm delicate,” he said rubbing his arm.

 

“I’m being serious tony…”

 

“So am I! I bruise like a peach.”

 

She gave him an exasperated huff and started to lecture him. 

 

“I'll be fine Pepp, I brought my armour.” He flashed her a grin and slipped on a pair of sunglasses worth a grand and flashed her a smile, “see you after class, yeah?” 

 

She nodded and gave him another kiss on the cheek and went to class. Tony fixed the strap of his bag, took a deep breath and started to make his way down the hall. 

 

He was Tony Stark, cheap gossip wasn't going to get under his skin. 

 

Most of his day actually went on pretty uneventfully. Besides some little whispers here and there no one really did or said anything to him. 

 

He had latched on to Bruce as soon as he saw him and that had been enough to make people not even look at him. 

 

“I should be impressed with how you’re dealing with your anger issues,” Tony said as they walked into the what the school called a ‘lab’. 

 

“And I should be impressed you're walking around,” Bruce retorted, “I talked to Natasha, she told me how much backed up medication you had in you Tony. That's not safe.” 

 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and glared at him, “I don't think you have a right to tell me anything,” he said and Bruce glared back at him, “you've been experimenting on yourself with...” 

 

“Hey Stark your back! Mind if we talk?” Tony’s head whipped around only to find Johnny Storm leaning against the door frame, a lazy smile on his face. Tony swallowed his tongue and glanced over at Bruce who'd already started to make himself busy. He gave a stiff nod and headed over to him. 

 

“What's up?” 

 

The blond gave a one shoulder shrug, “nothing I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Storm brushed his knuckles against Tony’s jaw line and Tony felt his face burst into flames.

 

“I-um yeah I'm fine, just fine, great actually, fantastic, I..” 

 

Storm let out a soft chuckle and then leaned in a bit, “sorry for being a jerk before.” Tony wasn't an idiot, he knew that Johnny was scenting him. He fixed the collar of his shirt a bit to make sure the bite mark wasn't visible and put some space between them. 

 

He caught the moment Storm picked up Steve’s scent softly mingling with his own. His brow furrowed ever so slightly and his jaw clenched, “so Rogers huh?” He bit out, his eyes hard. Tony took a step back and felt his own jaw set into a hard line. 

 

“It really isn’t any of your business is it?” 

 

“It's ok, I still have a shot, gorgeous.” Before Tony could react, the blonde was pressing a kiss to his lips, nipping them before pulling away. Tony froze in his place, his eyes wide like saucers.

 

Johnny pushed off the door frame, spun on one heel and walked away, “see you around gorgeous.” 

 

Tony let out breath he hadn't known he’d been holding. When Storm was out of view, Tony turned to Bruce.

 

“One a scale from one to ‘bury me alive’ how much trouble do you think I’ll be in with Steve?” 

 

Bruce gave a very unhelpful shrug, pulled out some notes from his backpack and started to talk about some idea he had for a few of the projects they had been working on.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“I’m hungry,” Bruce said after a while. Tony looked up from his laptop, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the lab.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Food Tony, we’ve been here since three o’clock.” 

 

Tony’s brain was not computing, he gave his head a little shake and took a sip of the Monster he’d had in his bag. “What?”

 

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh and spun in his chair, “It’s nine o’clock at night, I’m hungry and I’m pretty sure your phone has been buzzing nonstop because of Pepper.”

 

Tony picked up his phone and indeed he had a couple dozen texts from Pepper ranging from  _ “Meet you at the front of the school?”  _ to  _ “Tony Stark you better get some sleep or I’m going to strangle you. >:( >:( >:(”  _ emojis mean that she meant business.

 

“Well I guess we could go grab some pizza and I’ll drop you off?” He suggested and when he glanced at Bruce, he saw that the other boy had already packed up his things and was ready to go.

 

“You had me at  _ ‘pizza _ ’” he said grinning, fixing his crooked glasses.

 

Tony grabbed his bag, shoving his laptop into it,“the coding for the AI is going good,” he said as they headed out the door.

 

***

  
  


All he had wanted was pizza.  That had been it, just a couple of slices of pizza. Not this shit show. And by shit show he meant  _ SHIT SHOW.  _

 

Tony had walked into the  _ Earth's Mightiest Pizza  _ with one objective on his mind a large pepperoni pizza with a chocolate milkshake. 

 

So let's back up a bit... 

 

Apparently, the basketball team had thought about getting pizza after practice. So naturally, Johnny Storm had wedged himself in the booth with them trapping Tony. Bruce had glared at him but since he hadn’t actually done anything rude or bad intentioned, he left it at that. 

 

They had actually fallen into a bit of a conversation, “Ok guys give me some credit here.” Johnny said after he swallowed a mouthful of pizza, “I may not be a fucking egg head like you guys, but i am smart, I have a 4.0 GPA,” he said. “I have to keep my GPA up to play on the team.” 

 

“I always assumed your sister helped you keep that GPA up,” Bruce said calmly and Tony laughed. Bruce could drag anyone whilst maintaining his zen face; it was amazing. 

 

Johnny was about to protest when the bell to the door chimed in and the mother fucking football team walked in. Yep. The whole fucking football team walked in all laughing and rough housing. 

 

That is, until Steve, top Alpha of the team apparently, stopped and turned to have his eyes land on Tony. How the hell did Steve even scent him over all the other scents in the room, plus the pizza smell, Tony would never understand. 

 

He smiled all of a whopping point three seconds before he noticed Storm sitting next to him and Tony felt the rage spark inside of steve. He felt it through the bond, it had weakened quite a bit since the end of his heat so it surprised Tony to be able to feel the surge of rage that consumed the Alpha, his Alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish me luck on my finals!


	15. Chapter 14.5 !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aww"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had planned to upload this on Sunday but I figured since it was already done might as well upload it now! I hope you guys enjoy this little extra snip bit, yeah? The next chapter will come this Sunday!

Apparently Tony wasn't the only one to notice. The whole football team went tense at the sight of their pack leader getting angry. Stupid pack mentality. Barnes and Wilson were right by Steve’s side puffing out their chests, both of them glaring at Storm with equal intensity. 

 

Of course, that only served to get the fucking basketball team to crowd around their teammate, and Tony because mother fucking Johnny Storm was sitting next to him. 

 

Tony didn’t have to have any sort of bond with Storm to feel the waves of anger coming off the buzz cut blonde. His jaw was set tense and his eyes were burning with challenge.

 

Steve made his way to the table. He held a hand to Barnes’ chest without even looking at him, or Wilson, that was enough for them to know to stay put. Johnny gave a small chin jerk and the basketball team moved back. 

 

Tony gave Bruce as wide-eyed look like, ‘what the fuck do I do man!?’ and Bruce being oh so helpful, just shrugged. He was about to slide out of his seat when Steve slid right in next to him. 

 

Tony actually let out a triumphant “Ha!” at Bruce who just glared back at him. Tony cleared his throat and smiled at Steve. 

 

“Hey Steve, how'd practice go?” He asked trying to be casual. He took a sip from his milkshake, it was starting to melt. 

 

“It went fine,” he said flatly. He didn't even look at Tony, his blue eyes were glued on Storm's and Storm's on Steve’s. 

 

“Yeah? That's good. Brucie bear and I spent most of the day in the lab after class he was hungry so we came to grab some pizza.” 

 

“I see that, shouldn’t you be home resting?” he glanced over at Tony a bit of worry in his eyes now 

 

Tony waved him off, “I'm fine, I was going to go home after we finished dinner.”

 

“We?” 

 

This whole ‘use of the minimal amount of syllables possible’ was annoying and unnerving because who could put so much fucking animosity in the word ‘we’. 

 

Before Tony could open his mouth, Johnny did and Tony just wanted to slam his head on the table. He refrained from doing so because he didn’t’ want to lose any brain cells also, he didn't want pizza on his forehead. 

 

“Yeah, we were having dinner. What's the matter Rogers you scared he'll notice what a really Alpha is?” 

 

Tony was too busy screaming at Bruce through wide eyes to notice the arm that snaked around his waist and yanked him close. Tony let out an indignant squawk as he was being pressed to Johnny’s side. 

 

“What the hell dude I…” he was cut off by the sound Steve was making. 

 

It was a feral growling noise, low and threatening. Storm’s arm tightened around him, the smell of the two Alphas was making him dizzy. They were both sending out ‘mine mine mine mine’ scent. It was a bit too much, it made Tony’s stomach turn. He tried to push himself away from Johnny, but his hold was iron clad. He had gotten hold of the Omega and he wasn't about to let go. 

 

Neanderthals, that's what Alphas are, a bunch of Neanderthals.

 

“Ok no, stop this a load of bullshit. I'm not some…” Tony struggled against Johnny the two were too busy sizing each other up and baring their teeth to fucking even notice Tony. “I'm not some fucking chew toy for you guys to fight over LET ME GO!” He grunted breaking away from Storm, getting up, stepping on the fucking table and hopping off. He noticed Bruce scrambling out from under the table. 

 

“You  _ both _ can fuck off. Fucking ass holes,” Tony helped Bruce get up and started to walk away. Both fucking packs wanting to close around him he couldn’t get out 

 

both of the alphas got out up and out of the booth like they had just noticed their ‘ _ prize’  _ was getting away. Idiots. 

 

“Tony hold up we,” Johnny started but Steve grabbed Johnny by his jacket and actually lifted him up off his feet

 

“Don't fucking talk to him!” Steve growled. God damn if Tony was one of the Omegas in those stupid movies, his panties would have dropped. 

 

It was more than obvious who the top Alpha was. Stupid social hierarchies between Alphas never made sense to Tony, but something in his hind-brain told him that Steve was the top dog, the ideal mate. He could keep Tony safe and knot the fuck out of him. 

 

He shook his head, definitely not the time to be thinking of that, but it was too late he put out the pheromone. His own biology betrayed him once again and he saw Steve smirk, proud. 

 

“I am what a real alpha looks like,” he bit out “and Tony knows it. He's mine, so back the fuck off.” steve put Johnny back down and shoved him, making him stumble back on his feet his team catching him. 

 

Stupid Steve turned to look at Tony with a smug smile, he stunk of pride and triumph, he was ready to claim his prize. Tony could see it in his blue eyes. 

 

Well, he had another fucking thing coming because he wasn't going to be some fucking prize Omega, he was just about to open his mouth when Storm fucking tackled Steve to the ground. 

 

They struggled for a bit and then punches started flying between the two. Someone in the basketball team tried to get in there and help out his teammate and that's when all hell really broke loose. 

 

Wilson knocked the guy on his ass and then it was like a fucking battle horn went off and they were all fighting. 

 

Tony grabbed Bruce's hand they made to leave.

 

They were almost home free when the doors busted open, the police sirens went off and the whole place flooded with red and blue lights.

  
“Aww, not the police,” Tony really needed to stop hanging out with clint so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Thank you for all the kudos! it means a whole lot! feel free to leave comments, feedback and such!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry loves short chapter this week, finals are kicking my ass. i just didn't want to leave you hanging.

Turned out that the owner of the pizza place had called the police because of who wouldn’t when a bunch of fucking hormonal teens are tearing apart the inside of your pizza shop. 

 

The police officer had banged one of the tables with his baton and threatened to hose them all down if they didn’t calm the fuck down, and of course, everyone had frozen mid fight to look up at the man. 

 

tony and Bruce were being held by the back of their shirts by his partner that looked mildly amused. 

 

“Those two!” the pizza shop owner barked as he came from around the counter and pointed at Rogers and Storme “Were fighting over that one!” he snapped and pointed at tony who had been trying to talk bruce and himself away from the officer. 

 

“I didn’t do anything! I just wanted pizza!” he snapped back indignantly. 

 

“You, you and you stay put the rest of you get out before I arrest you” the leading officer barked and they all scrambled out of the pizza parlor like bugs trying to escape rite aid fumes. Everyone including bruce. 

 

“Trader!” Tony called after him, Bruce just gave him a sheepish smile and hitched a ride with Willson. 

 

Steve, Johnny, and Tony were seated at the bar each one on a stool cuffs on their wrists. Both of the alphas had almost lost their shit when the officer tried to cuff them but Tony sent them a stern glare that had them making their ridiculous puppy faces. 

 

Since they were all minors they had gone off to call their parents and or guardians while the pizza man glared at all three of them.

 

“Ma is gonna kill me,” steve muttered mostly to himself dropped a bit looking at the cuffs. Storme snorted and turned his attention to Tony who pointedly looked away. 

 

“Come on Stark, don’t be like that,” he said leaning into Tony’s space only to be yanked away. When tony turned steve had pulled him and they had started to try and knock each other off the stools like idiots since their hands were cuffed. 

 

“Oh, would you two knock it off!? Fucking hell I’m not some fucking prize. As far as I’m concerned you can both go fuck yourselves,” he snapped at them. 

 

Both Alphas looked hurt. Tony swiveled his stool enough to look at the pizza place owner. 

 

“Look if you don’t press charges I'll pay for whatever  damage  this two idiot  and their ragtag team of neanderthal damaged,”  he said firmly “and I'll cut you a check for emotional damage” 

 

The man looked doubtful  but Tony just put on his million  dollar smile “look, I'm in a stark, I'm good for the money” 

 

“indeed, he is,” a firm British voice came from the entrance tony snapped to see Jarvis standing there with a disapproving  frown on his face “Mr. Banner was kind enough  to let me know  what was happening” 

 

Jay carefully  made his way into the restaurant mindful  of not stepping on the mess of food glass and tossed chairs. He stopped in front  of the owner and held out  and check “I think this will be enough  to cover the damages to your  establishment and for you not to press charges.” 

 

The man took one look at the check and was practically tripping over his tongue to let the officers know that everything was fine and settled. 

 

Jarvis’ disappointed gaze turned to Tony. 

 

“Jay, I just wanted pizza I swear!” Tony said, and is not ashamed to say he said it pouting up at him as he said rubbed his reddened wrists. 

 

“we shall discuss  this at home young sir. So I suggest you say your goodbyes” and with that, he's a turned on his heels and walked out going to the to the waiting town car. 

 

Tony turned his attention to the two alphas. He felt his anger and indignation want to bubble over but he took a deep breath. 

 

“you two are assholes!” he snapped at them, the two idiots  were already  bickering  _ again! _ But their attention was on tony again before he started talking.

 

“I swear to fuck the both of you are insurable!” he growled “you! You can't just go around  kissing  people!” he said pointing an accusing finger at Johnny. 

Steve was all but ready  to tackle him again but tony turned his fury on him. 

 

“and you!! You think I'm your fucking property  huh!?” he said jabbing his finger against  steves chest who went wide-eyed and  actually let out a small whimper. “I can talk to whoever I want you to know? Have dinner with whoever I want!” 

 

“Tony, I…” 

 

“no! You nothing don't even. I'm pissed at both of you! Acting like I'm some kind fucking  doll! You assholes!” he sounded a bit histérica but he didn't give a shit. He wasn't  something to play. 

 

“you both stay away from  me you hear me? Away. You're  both ridiculous!” 

 

And with that he stormed away, the last  thing her heard before the door slammed shut behind  him was 

 

“ _ you fucking  kissed him!?”  _

 

Tony didn't look back. 

 

*** 

 

Of course, when he got home Jarvis all but ripped him a new one then sent him to his room like some child. It wasn't even his fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to be posting this upcoming Sunday too since i'll be done with my horrible finals.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erick and Charles make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for on time uploading !! <3 I'm probably going to reupload this chapter once my lovely beta, @ShannonCynthia9, works her magic on this chapter and cleans it up.
> 
> ((it has been reuploaded with edits from @ShannonCynthia9 my beta from heaven ! <3))

“

“It's all one shit show after another,” Tony mumbled to Clint who was pretending to be asleep in Mr.  Lehnsherr’s evil math class just to piss the man off. It actually seemed to be working. “How the fuck am I supposed to make it through  the rest of  the  school year like this?” He groaned, hiding his head under his stupidly heavy math book. 

 

A pair of pink slips were slammed down  in front of Tony making him jump up to look straight into Mr.  Lehnsherr  glaring eyes. “You can both spend the rest of your day in detention,” he said stiffly and walked away to continue his lecture. 

 

Tony picked up the pink slips and groaned. “This is your fault for baiting him,” Tony hissed at Clint who just gave a small shrug. 

 

Tony walked out of math class to find yet another flower wedged in the slits of his locker with a tag hanging from it. 

 

It had been almost a week since the whole ‘pizza shop showdown’ and both Alphas insisted in hovering close. They were close enough to let their presence be known and to shower him with stupid little gifts and half-assed apologies. Neither of the assholes actually approached him, though. 

 

Tony plucked out of the flower, it was a big bright sunflower. The flower itself was almost the size of his face when he pressed his nose to it to smell it before reading the tag. 

 

“ _ I'm sorry.”  _

 

That was all it read in smooth, loopy handwriting that Tony had come to associate with Steve.

 

Tony bit back his smile and opened his locker to put away his book and things and headed to serve his penance with the horrible math teacher at the library.

 

He walked in on the sight of Clint dozing off on one of the chairs, feet on the table and notebook covering his face.

 

“Take a seat Mr. Stark,”  Lehnsherr said from his desk where he was carefully grading a stack full of quizzes. 

 

“You know this is more torture for you than me, right?” Tony said taking a seat on one of the uncomfortable chairs next to Clint, “unless you secretly like us and this is your way of getting us to hang out.”

 

The teacher’s red pen stopped scribbling on the quiz to give Tony an unimpressed look, “no talking Mr. Stark or I'll just go ahead and write you down for the whole weekend.” 

 

“I knew you just wanted to spend time with me.” 

 

Lehnsherr snorted and went back to his stack of papers the sound of the pen scratching on the paper. 

 

Tony was sure that Lehnsherr somehow figured out how to stop time. It had been 10 minutes since he had sat down and he already felt like his soul was going to leave his body. He let his head loll back and stared up at the ceiling as he ran calculations in his head for the AI system. He hoped that he could start coding soon.

 

Tony had lost himself in thought when the doors to the library burst open with a loud bang. Clint almost fell off his chair from the loud noise and even Mr. Lehnsherr looked a bit taken back by the abrupt sound. It was followed by two voices that Tony knew all too well. 

 

Steve and Johnny were arguing, and wrestling, maybe from the way their speech was so cut off. 

 

“Would you two knock it off!” 

 

Mr. Lehnsherr was up and out of his seat at once when he heard Professor X’s voice. It didn’t take much to have Tony and Clint follow his example. They all turned the corner to find the shaggy-haired history teacher struggling to keep the two Alphas apart. 

 

“Erick. Would you please…”

 

“ **Enough** !” Lehnsherr snapped it was loud and deep and they both teens froze, “What the HELL is going on?” 

 

Both Alphas looked like shit, Johnny had a busted lip and a black eye and Steve had a swollen nose and a bruised jaw. 

 

“Yeah what is going on?” Tony asked frowning, he knew he was letting out an upset scent, clint wrinkled his nose at it, but he didn’t care. What kind of shit is this? Tony was getting real tired of this pissing contest. 

 

Both Alphas turned to look at Tony and at least attempted to compose themselves a bit. Their attempts were futile seeing as though they both still stank of aggression and anger. 

 

“Well, answer the question,” Professor X said giving them a pointed look. 

 

Both Alphas started to try to explain which ended with both of them starting to fight again and both teachers yelling at them  **again** . 

 

“Look, all I wanted was to leave you a note ok?” Johnny snapped at Tony. Steve hand Johnny had to be pried away from each other again.

 

“And I already told you to stay away from him!” Steve growled. 

 

Tony felt a faint flush start work itself onto his neck. He shouldn’t find this attractive as much as he did. Seeing Steve all worked up and territorial should make him feel angry, well he was angry but of course, the stupid little Omega inside his subconscious was just eating it up. 

 

Johnny just growled back at him and Professor X forced them apart again. “Would you two settle down!” He snapped at the pair and started shoving them further into the library with the help of Mr. Lehnsherr. 

 

“You should really stop preening so much under Steve’s attention,” Clint said with a knowing smirk on his lips as he bumped shoulders with Tony. 

 

“I am not preening!” Tony squawked offended, but they both knew he was. 

 

When they caught up with the teachers, the two idiot Alphas were each seated on opposite ends of the library listening to the lecture Professor X was dishing out. His accent was getting thicker and thicker the more he went on. 

 

“You  **_can not! Can! Not!_ ** Be behaving this way!” he said for what had to be the hundredth time pacing from one end to the other. Clint and Tony both quietly slipped into their seats. 

 

“It's unacceptable! I should send you to Director Fury to have you suspended!” He said glaring at both of them. Tony just bit his lip, biting back a laugh when Clint covered one of his eyes, mocked Fury’s scowl and wagged a finger at both Rogers and Storm. 

 

The impression was so spot on, Tony couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

 

Professor X’s eyes narrowed at Tony, “This is not a joke,” he said but with much less heat in his voice than he had directed towards the Alphas. “One day you can be caught up between one of their squabbles Anthony and you might get hurt.” 

 

“I’d never hurt him!” Steve said utterly offended by the suggestion. For the first time, ever Johnny agreed with him, just as insulted with the accusation by the teacher. 

 

“Not intentionally, no.” The math teacher pushed off the desk and stood next to the frazzled history teacher. He seemed pretty calm in his plum colored turtle neck, arms crossed and his permanently unreadable face looking at all of them carefully. “But it can happen. One of you could go feral or something worse and you could unintentionally hurt him and/or each other.”

 

Steve looked over at Tony with big sad puppy eyes so did Storm. Tony sank into his seat avoiding their sad looks. 

 

“This is a warning, keep it up and I will make sure that you both get expelled.” Mr. Lehnsherr said not too kindly. “And you Mr. Stark,” Tony was ready to get the short end of the stick. Of course, this was his fault driving both Alphas crazy. “Why don’t you go on and head home, you have no reason to put up with their behavior.”

 

Tony looked up at him wide-eyed, “you too Mr. Barton, get going,” Tony and Clint got up and the two teachers shared a look. “Go on Charles, I’ll handle these two.”

 

As the three of them walked out of the library, Professor X grabbed Tony by the shoulder, “If they are making you uncomfortable Anthony, please talk to me or Erik we will handle them.” 

 

Tony felt his eyes start to water and he had to blink rapidly to keep them at bay, “I will, thank you, Professor X. They haven’t done anything more than being annoying so far.” 

 

“Very well then, drive home safe.” 

 

Tony gave him a small smile and nodded, “Come on bird brain I’ll give you a ride.” 

 

As they headed out, Clint slung an arm around his shoulders, “you ok man?” 

 

“Yeah just-I... it usually it doesn’t go like this you know?”

 

Clint hummed knowingly.

 

***

 

Tony ended up hanging out with Clint in his room. It felt like Clint spent more time sleeping at his place than his own home, but he wouldn’t question it, Tony enjoyed the company. 

 

They were both keeping busy watching Little Shop of Horrors and munching on popcorn until they knocked out. 

 

***

 

Lehnsherr had kept to his word and shredded the two Alpha’s egos after Tony, Clint and Professor X had left the library. 

 

“-And don’t let me even hear rumors that you two are still harassing that poor Omega I will personally ensure that you regret it,” he said with a finality that made both Storm and Steve go rigid. 

 

With that, he sat down and started grading the stack of papers on the desk, maybe underlining things with a bit more of a flick of his wrist than necessary.

 

When detention ended Lehnsherr packed up his things and left with one final glare.

 

“I’m not going to stay away from him.” Storm said when Steve got up out of his seat, “you have no right to keep me away from him, you’re not his Alpha” 

 

Steve’s nails dug into the table in front of him and he was suddenly hyper-focused on the pattern of its grain. His Alpha mind was desperately chanting, ‘he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine  **He’s Mine!** ’ until it was a loud roar but he took a deep breath and gulped down his anger.

 

“Ok fine, but I’m not walking away either Storm.” He said firmly, “I’m going to fight for him, but if he picks you, I’m more than willing to back off. ONLY if he picks you,” he grit out.

 

Storm made his way to Steve holding out his hand and Steve took it maybe a little too firmly, “if he picks you, I’ll back off too,” he said with a sharp smile. 

 

****

 

“Let me take you out to dinner.” 

 

Tony closed his locker to find Steve Rogers staring down at him earnest determination in his blue eyes and tension resonating faintly in the air. Tony frowned at him. 

 

“Please let me take you out to dinner,” he repeated.

 

“I heard you the first time,” Tony replied fixing his book bag.

 

“So?” Steve said gulping down his nerves, “You’ll let me take you out to dinner?” 

 

“When?” 

 

“This weekend, you know. If you can,” Steve’s blue eyes flickered to his feet for a second then he looked at Tony through his lashes, which was totally cheating because who can say no to that face. 

 

“I’m surprised, at this point, I thought you’d just club me over the head and drag me to a cave as a date,” Tony said as he started to walk Steve hot on his heels.

 

“Look, I know I haven’t been the most level headed guy lately, but I promise I’m going to try not to be such an ass anymore.” 

 

Tony snorted.

 

“Please, just one date? I promise I’ll stop leaving you flowers everywhere.” Steve had enrolled himself in a personal mission to leave Tony all sorts of flowers. At his locker, at his desks in different classes, wedged between books he knew he always pulled out at the library, on his car. 

 

He was flooding him with all kinds of them. Tony seemed most receptive to sunflowers. Attached to each flower was always a doodle or a note with an apology or a short quote from songs. 

 

“I didn’t say I minded the flowers,” The short brunette said. His scent shifted a bit, it was sweet and warm, Tony was blushing, “not all of them anyway.” He’d disliked the rose he’d left a couple of days ago. 

 

Steve’s subconscious was ecstatic, he’d done good by his Omega. Tony was  _ his _ Omega, was  _ going to be _ his Omega. 

 

“If you screw it up Rogers, don’t even try to ask me out again because I might claw one of those baby blues out of your skull,” Tony said looking up at him his brown eyes burning with challenge. 

 

“If I screw it up I might claw my own eyes out for being the world's biggest idiot,” Steve said 

 

Tony gave him an almost coy smile and looked up at him batting his lashes. Steve’s heart began to race, God he had it bad for the Omega.

 

“Saturday then?”

 

Steve nodded and leaned forward to kiss Tony but stopped before he actually touched his lips.

 

“Go on Captain, it’s not like you haven’t done it before,” Tony said softly. His words ghosted over Steve's lips. 

 

Steve dived in for the kiss. He kissed him chastely at first but the more Tony angled his head, he couldn’t hold back. Steve pushed the kiss more and his big hand curled at the base of Tony’s skull, carefully tangling in his brown locks.

 

“The caveman thing is kind of hot, though,” Tony teased when he pulled away from the kiss. He walked away with his hips swaying from side to side with a bit more attitude than before.

 

It was a little hard to concentrate at football practice when his lips were still buzzing from kissing Tony.

 

*** 

 

Tony had made his decision a while back, even before the party and getting a mickey slipped into his drink. Steve had been the Alpha to catch his attention. 

 

Tony liked Steve, that much was clear to him. But the little Omega in his the back of his head just loved the fact that not one, but two alphas were fawning over him like he was something special. That didn’t matter, though, Tony couldn’t lead Johnny on.

 

The guy may be a dick, but he wasn’t a bad guy. He’d have to tell him he made his choice though it was the right thing to do. 

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” the cropped-haired blonde asked.

 

“No, not yet but we’re going on a date and…”

 

“Let me take you out on a date then.”

 

“Johnny…”

 

“He’s not your boyfriend, you just said it. You can go on dates with more than just one person, no strings attached just a night out.” 

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

“One date. That’s all I’m asking for. I know I’ve been a jerk and you don't owe me anything, but one shot. That's all I'm asking for Tony."

  
  
  


And before Tony realized it, Storm was right in his personal space forcing Tony to look up into his eyes "One movie date, yeah? There's gonna be a Night of the Evil Dead screening this Sunday." 

 

_ "One date."  _

"That's all I'm asking for" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it ! ! ! please leave comments and feedback it really feels nice to know you guys are enjoying it and what you think of the story <3 have a nice week muffins


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's this weeks chapter !! Probably going to go back to every other Sunday uploads after this one since I'm starting the summer semester on Monday, but we'll see if I can find some writing time I'll update this Sunday too. This chapter was bright to you by my lovely beta @ShannonCynthia9 she's amazing guys! <3 <3 <3 !!!

Tony opened the door on Saturday to Steve barely visible behind a massive bouquet of Lilies, Sunflowers, and Tulips. “If you keep giving me flowers I’m going to turn into some kind of flower fairy,” Tony deadpanned. 

 

“You’d be a damn cute one,” Steve said as Tony took the flowers from him and let him into the house.

 

“Just let me put’em in water and we can go, yeah?” 

 

Steve couldn’t help but let a dopey smile form on his face and nodded. Tony had his face nestled in the flowers. He was smelling them, his brown eyes so bright that Steve could tell he was smiling, “Sounds good to me,” Steve said softly and watched Tony vanish into the kitchen. 

 

Tony’s house wasn’t just huge on the outside, it seemed even bigger in the inside. Steve was waiting for his date in what looked like to be the lobby of a small hotel. The wood floors were polished to the point that Steve could his reflection. There was a round glass table in the middle of the room with a fancy looking sculpture sat upon it. Steve never really had gotten behind modern minimalist art but it was nice. 

 

He couldn’t help but notice there wasn’t a single photo of Tony or his family anywhere in sight. Even if this was just the lobby area. Do houses even have lobbies? Layout questions aside, Steve felt like there should be something to make this place looked lived in and the sparse decorations around the room look like the cover of a furniture magazine. 

 

When Tony came back, Steve quickly set down the weird looking orb thing that was on one of the tables and tried to look like he wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

 

“You look gorgeous tonight.”

 

Tony had on some sinfully tight black jeans, a deep blue shirt that was short of black by a few shades, with three buttons popped open and a waistcoat that hugged his waist just right. He also had a touch of makeup on. Some black eyeliner and mascara making his eyes pop and his lips had a discrete shade of pink that made Steve want to dig his teeth into them. 

 

Steve tipped his chin back and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, tasting the cherry of his chapstick.

 

Tony smiled up at Steve when the blonde broke the kiss, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

Tony ran a hand along the buttons on Steve’s shirt, it was a powder blue and he had the sleeves rolled up over the elbows making his arms look more muscular than usual. His blonde hair was nicely combed and he looked a tad on the nervous side, but it was endearing.

 

“You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, all set, where we going?”  

 

“Dinner at a little place my Ma’ use to work at before I was born.” 

 

Steve gave him a big bright smile and started to head to the door, Tony took a deep breath and caught him by the wrist, cursing himself for the nervous smell that he let out. 

 

“You ok?” The alpha genuinely looked concerned.

 

“Yeah I just, I have to tell you something.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t freak out ok?”

 

Steve frowned took a deep breath and then nodded, “I’ll try my best not to.” 

 

“Johnny asked me out on a date tomorrow and I said yes.” 

 

Steve blinked at him and honestly Tony braced himself for Steve’s inevitable explosion. Tony would probably do something even more melodramatic if Steve told him he was going on a date with someone else. 

 

A faint scent of jealousy hit Tony’s nose. Fuck, here it comes, he’s gonna flip his lid and… 

 

“I’m glad you told me.” Steve turned to Tony slowly and smiled.

 

Tony whipped his head around and studied Steve’s expression, “really?!”

 

“Johnny and I had a conversation and we decided that we’ll stop fighting each other for your affections and let you decide.”

 

“You guys are finally going to stop acting with that barbaric behavior?”

 

Steve had the decency to look ashamed, “yes we are, sorry again.”

 

“You know it’s cheating to put on that face when you apologize, it’s hard to stay mad.” 

 

“I just feel like I showed you a bad side of me. I never wanted you to see that.” 

 

“For what it’s worth, I’ve met people with worse tempers than the both of you combined, so don’t sweat it too much Rogers.”

 

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better,” Steve said softly. Tony pushed himself up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want Uncle Dum Dum to give away our reservations.”

 

“Your Uncle’s name is Dum Dum?” Tony said incredulously. 

 

Steve let out a hearty laugh and nodded, “That’s not his real name, he got it back when he was in the army.” 

 

“I think what surprises me is the most is that he kept it,” Tony replied as they finally headed out of his house and down the steps. 

 

“I’m sorry about the car. It’s my Ma’s,” Steve felt embarrassed, usually, he didn’t care about things as trivial as ‘my car is a rust bucket’ but well Tony had so much and this little car really was just a rust bucket.  

 

“It’s a great car, Steve.”

 

Steve gave a short nod and rushed over to open the door for Tony. As soon as Tony slides into the passenger seat, Steve runs around to enter the drivers. As soon as he’s in the car, Tony leans forward and presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

 

“I’m not as snobby as you think I am Steve,” Tony says softly, he noses the tender spot where Steve’s jaw meets his ear and it makes the other boy shiver. 

 

“I don’t think you’re snobby.”

 

“Then stop worrying so much about the car and let’s head out.”

 

The drive to the restaurant is pretty quiet. They’re both a bit nervous about how the date is going to turn out. What if Steve sees just how much Tony isn’t a traditional Omega and decides to walk away. He fiddles with his fingers and smiled as he looks at the L.A view through the window of the car. 

 

They stopped in the in Eco park in front of a restaurant that looked old, but not run down. It looks just like one of those places that you know have been around for years. The sign read ‘The Howling Commandos’. 

 

“What kind of food do they have?” Tony asked as he got out of the car a little hastily. He didn’t really like people getting his door, Steve didn’t seem to mind, though. 

 

“Well, they have a little bit of everything, see my uncle Jacques was studying to be a chef before he joined the military. Once he was in the military, though, he got to travel the world and learned how to cook all kinds of food, so they serve a little bit of everything, French food, Italian, Indian, Greek you name it, uncle Jacques can probably cook it and if he can’t one of the others in the pack can.” 

 

“Pack?” and Tony wanted to facepalm. Out of everything Steve had just said, he focused on the word ‘pack’ like an idiot.

 

Steve chuckled and opened the door to the restaurant. Old jazzy music started to pour out, “Yeah pack, The Commandos turned into a pack so they wouldn’t get disbanded during tours.” 

 

“That means they have an omega?” 

 

Steve nodded and smiled, “yeah, Jacques is an Omega and he runs this place like a ship him and Gabe, low ranking Beta.” 

 

“I can’t wait to try the food,” Tony said lamely packs weren’t very common anymore so it was a bit of a surprise to hear that this whole restaurant was run by a pack. Run by the omega of the pack, the  _ male  _ omega of the pack.

 

A young waitress led them to a booth in the back. Tony took in place, everything seemed to be military vintage style from the decor to the waitresses uniforms. It was like a time capsule.

 

Tony slid into the circular booth first and then Steve followed, the table was set special for them. Instead of the normal place mats, theirs were made out of dozens of postcards that Tony had seen lining the walls. Their table also had a red table cloth with a candle in the middle. 

 

“You’re really trying to impress me,” Tony said with a chuckle. Steve gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.

 

“Well, I gotta put my best game out there to win ya over,” he said softly blushing. How was this guy real “How’s it working so far?” 

 

“I can’t tell you that just yet, I’m enjoying the experience of being wooed” 

 

“I’ll take that as a good sign then.” Steve accepted the menus from the waitress and handed one over to Tony.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said they had everything.” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“I don’t think I've ever been to a restaurant where I can either order blanquette de veau or chili cheese fries with pastrami before,”  Tony said in awe as he flipped through the thick menu.

 

Steve chuckled and nodded in agreement “It’s a pretty unique place. I loved coming here as a kid.” 

 

“How long did your mom work here?” 

 

“She started when she was 23, she didn’t even know she was pregnant with me yet, The Commandos had just moved out here to open up the place since it was cheaper than opening in New York at the time and took her in as soon as she told them she grew up in Brooklyn” 

 

“You were born here?” 

 

“Nah my Ma’ went back home with my Gran to have me in Brooklyn I lived there with her for a few years while my mom got her life together.” 

 

That’s how they spent their date, Steve told him things about himself. Like how his mom worked here as a waitress to pay her way through nursing school and traveled back and forth between L.A. And New York to visit him. 

 

Tony told him of all the boring schools he’s gone to and all the places he’d seen in his short amount of life. He told Steve how many languages he spoke and what were his favorite places. 

 

Tony could spot the differences in their families immediately. They both grew up far away from their parents but Sara Rogers, despite having barely enough money to pay her rent, still found a way to fly to New York and see her son. She tried to spend time with him and as soon as she was stable, she brought him to live with her. While Tony’s mom and dad despite being filthy rich, spent most of their time trying to keep Tony as far as possible. 

 

Once dinner was done, they went to the car and got in. As Steve started to drive, Tony leaned against him, resting his head against Steve's shoulder. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Tony isn’t ashamed that the first thing he did was take in a big lung full of Steve's scent. Warm and clean, it made the tip of Tony’s toes curl and he might have let out a soft purring noise. Steve just chuckled and held him close.

 

When Steve pulled into this driveway and shut off the car. He didn’t move and neither did Tony. He felt warm and safe in the Alphas arms. He felt cared for. 

 

“Thanks for letting me take you out tonight,” Steve said softly against the top of Tony's head where he heads his nose buried in his hair, breathing in his scent.

 

“Thanks for taking me out and for well, just wanting to hang out with me.” 

 

Steve pulled away, looked into Tony’s eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “I’m never gonna ask for more than you’re willing to give Tony.” 

 

“I think I’m starting to pick up on that. It kind of freaks me out, but in a good way,” Tony said grinning. He took that time to put a bit more distance between the two of them. He turned to look at Steve a bit better, “I guess I’m just so used to people expecting things from me that I’m not sure what to do when you just want to take me out to dinner.” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that Tony, I’m not expecting anything from you. I ain’t sayin’ I'm not gonna fuck up, but I'll try to be good to you Tony, that much I can promise.” 

 

“Even if I'm just some male O with a bad rep?”

 

“You being an Omega is just a plus in my book, I would have gone after you even if you were an Alpha Tony. I didn’t even know your orientation when we first meet and I still wanted you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Believe me, when I say that I like you for being you.” 

 

“You’re full of shit Rogers,” Tony said but was smiling from ear to ear. 

 

“Maybe I am, but I know you know I’m tellin’ you the truth right…”

 

Tony cut him off as he lunged forward and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. It was a bit awkward at first since Steve was still trying to talk and their teeth bumped against each other. Tony’s elbow hit the steering wheel at the same time. Steve quickly got with the program and started kissing Tony back. He pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, hands going to his round ass and squeezing. “God I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you in these jeans,” he groaned out. His big hands just grabbing greedy fist fulls of Tony’s ass. Making the boy grind down against Steve’s lap making the blonde moan in return. 

 

“You just.. Keep.. yeah, doing that,” he gasped. Tony started to dry hump, Steve. His ass grinding down against Steve's hard cock, his own rubbing on Steve’s taut belly. 

 

Steve actually let out a snarling noise when Tony tried to shift a bit. His larger hands gripped his waist forcing him back down, “Sorry. I just…”

 

“It's ok steve. It's ok, just…” Tony found the lever of the seat and pulled it making the seat recline back so steve was laying down. “That's better,” he said with a smirk and dived down to kiss his Alpha again. He started to build up a rhythm again with his hips as he grinded against Steve. 

 

“You gotta start carrying lube if this is gonna be a thing,” Tony said as Steve started to lick at his scent glands making him see stars. The sensitive spots at the junction of his shoulders and neck starting to swell with the attention of the Alphas tongue.

 

“I’ll fucking eat you out till you’re open if I have to,” Steve growled and Tony moaned out tugging Steve's hair to pull him into a filthy kiss.

 

“You can't say shit like that Ste-” 

 

There was a loud knock on the car window that made Tony jump his ass making the horn of the car honk. Steve growled and set out a harsh scent in warning to whoever was disturbing them. Tony cleaned the fog in the window to find Jarvis staring at the door. 

 

“Young Master Anthony. It’s time to head inside, young Master Steven is more than welcome to join you.” 

 

With that, the older man shuffled away leaving the main door open. Both Steve and Tony looked at each other for a solid second and then burst into laughter.

 

“What’d you say, Steve, wanna spend the night?”  

 

Steve looked up at Tony the way he had caught Natasha looking at Clint when she thought no one was paying attention. Like he was the light of her life. Tony definitely is the light of Steve's life. Suddenly Tony’s heartbeat was racing for a whole other reason. 

 

Steve sat up a bit and tucked a curl behind Tony’s ear and pressed a kiss to his lips, “My Ma’ would flip her lid. Head inside Tony, Jarvis just wants to keep you safe.” 

 

“I know,” Tony said softly and he knew his voice cracked a knot grew in his throat like he wanted to cry but wasn’t sure why. Probably because no one had ever looked at him the way steve was looking at him now. No one had ever just let him walk away without demanding what Tony was putting out on the table. 

 

Steve opened the door and Tony carefully got out and fixed his shirt, Steve followed and did the same. 

 

“I had fun tonight Tony.” 

 

“Yeah me too.”

 

“Good, I’ll see you Monday?”

 

“Definitely.” 

  
Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, hopped into his car and drove away with the windows still steamy. Tony headed inside and hugged Jarvis before heading to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, opinions, and feedback if you can and/or want to its greatly appreciated I try to reply as soon as I can!.
> 
> P.S.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!. also my beta @ShannonCynthia9 and I are starting a new fic together, we're writing off of each other, go check it out it if you're interested !! <3


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Johnny Storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as always I have to thank my lovely beta and now writing buddy @ShannonCynthia9 for cleaning this chapter up. gotta love her. She's always working her magic! <3 <3 Secondly I do some trigger warning here. this is a little darker than previous chapters, maybe I'm being a little dramatic but still I'd rather put it out there. I've edited the tags so yeah. Just a heads up.

Tony has just stepped out of the shower and was toweling his hair dry when his phone buzzed.

 

  * __Had fun last night, Tony  :)__



 

_-Steve Rogers._

 

 

  * __Me too Steve. A lot of fun ;D__



 

_-T. Stark_

 

 

  * __I hope you have fun tonight. (but that my date still wins >:D) __



 

Tony couldn’t help giggle a bit. His skin was still tingling with Steve’s kisses and caresses. Just the thought made heat pool in his belly. He tried to shake it off before he started doing things to himself to moan out Steve’s name.

 

He got dressed in a nice T-shirt, some old jeans and his docs. He brushed his hair back half-heartedly. They were going to the movies so there was no reason to get too fancy. He was in leaning into the mirror inspecting a spot on his cheek where it looked like a pimple wanted to come come out when Jarvis knocked on the door. “Master Stark, Mr. Storm is here for you,” he said standing at the threshold.

 

He gave himself a final glance in the mirror and walked out. Johnny was standing in the foyer looking at the same silver ball that he’d caught Steve looking at last night.

 

“Ready to go?” Johnny asked. He had on a green T-shirt, jeans and a black cardigan pushed up to his elbows. Tony made the right choice in picking Steve.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Johnny fished a pair of keys out of his pocket and led the way outside. To Tony’s surprise, Johnny had a primped out Mustang waiting for them.

 

“Never seen you in thi,s” he mused “She’s a beauty.”

 

“Dad let me borrow her for the night,” he said a bit smugly as he got into the car and Tony did the same.

 

The car ride was a bit uncomfortable Johnny only seemed interested in trying to pry about his date with Steve as small talk. Tony answered and then tried to change the topic in vain. So he ended up just looking out the window opting not to answer at all.

 

Johnny pulled into the old Vineland Drive-In  it was packed with people wanting to see classic movies. Tony wasn’t going to lie, he was excited. He liked watching old movies and he liked drive-in’s. It’s better because there are no strangers next to you munching their popcorn too loud or shushing you.

 

“Why don’t you set up the speaker and I’ll go get us some popcorn and sodas,” Johnny said turning off the car.

 

“I might just hot wire your car and take it while you’re out, she runs perfectly.”  He said grinning at him, his mood significantly improved if he was being honest with himself. The sight of families and couples snug in blankets on the roofs of their cars or the hood was nice. It was like a little flash to the past. Tony set up the speakers on the doors and started poking around the car. You know, checking the glove compartment and under the seats.

 

It was taking Johnny a while to get back. There must be one hell of a line, he thought to himself as he opened the little compartment next to the car lighter. It popped open and inside was a plastic pill holder. Tony frowned and opened it.

 

It was empty.

 

He shook his head. This was Johnny’s dad’s car. He probably took med’s or something. He put the little case back and closed the compartment.

 

That had to be it right? Johnny wasn’t planning anything weird. He hadn’t been the one to drug Tony that night. He bit his lip. He didn’t remember who he’d been talking to that night. Who’d brought him the drink?

 

_No Tony you’re being paranoid. Stop it. Johnny is a nice guy. Right?_

 

_Well he did try to force himself on you once before._

 

_Not force himself, he just was and aggressive flirt._

 

_Very aggressive.. What if…_

 

_“_ You ok there Tony? You look a little lost.” Storm said setting the box filled with the snacks on the roof so he could open the door.

 

“Nothing. Just zoning out,” he said with a tight smile. Johnny raised a brow but didn’t ask. He just grabbed the stuff and slipped into the car.

 

In the box was one huge tub of popcorn, some red vines, M&M’s and one soda. Just one. That made the panic in Tony’s belly settle down a bit. It wasn’t like Storm was going to roofie himself.

 

The movie started and Tony started to munch away at the popcorn and candy. While he watched it, he also sipped at the soda. He really liked The Evil Dead. It was a relic of a movie but Bruce Campbell was pretty hot and fucking funny.

 

The movie was in just about half way. You know, when Julie is in the cabin and something’s watching her from the woods and she can feel it watching her, so she starts peeking around like a dumb ass and the thing possesses her. Yeah that scene.

 

When Tony felt an arm curl around his neck and it made him jump, popcorn scattering everywhere.

 

“Jumpy much,” Johnny teased and Tony stuck his tongue out to him. He didn’t push his arm away but he didn’t snuggle up closer. He just kept watching the movie.

 

After a few minutes Johnny scooted closer to Tony and Tony moved away. He didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t feel attracted to the basketball player. Sure he was a looker and whatever, but Tony realized more and more he was really into Steve.

 

“Don’t be like that Tony,” Storm purred getting more into his personal space. “Let’s hop over to the back seat huh? We can have some real fun.”

 

“I came to watch the movie. Not to spread my legs,” he said shoving Johnny back. Storm just grinned sharply and grabbed Tony by the wrist pulling him close.

 

“Don’t act like such a fucking prude. I know what you do Tony. It’s all over the internet. You’re a little slut and you love it.” Tony was getting dizzy. Johnny’s scent was heavy in his nose. The Alpha was pressing him up against the car door starting to mouth his jaw.

 

“Get the fuck off!” he struggled against him but Johnny was using the bulk of his body to make sure he didn’t have much moving room. He managed to get the hand that was trapped between them free and slapped Storm across the face. Even in the dark, Tony could see the angry red mark across his face.

 

“You little bitch,” he growled, “his eyes flared with anger and Tony should have been faster. He should have gotten out of the fucking car while the shock of the slap was still there but he hadn’t. Storm manhandled him to the back seat of the car and went right along with him. Tony tried to yell but one big hand covered his mouth effectively. “I’m gonna fucking show you what an Alpha is you got me?”

 

Tony struggled under him clawing at his hand and neck. There was something wrong with Johnny. His eyes were cold and his scent was too strong. It was making Tony hazy. It just stunk of Alpha.

 

He slapped Tony across the face and shook him a bit, “Stop struggling!” he growled “You’re not supposed to be struggling!”   

 

Tony’s ears were ringing from how hard Storm slapped him across the face. “Johnny calm down.. Just,” he slurred out trying to sit up only to get pushed back down. “Please…”

 

“No! The guy said this would work,” he growled and started to yank at Tony’s shirt “First fucking Rogers gets his hands on you at the party before I found you!”

 

“What…?” Tony said blinking up at him.

 

“I paid the fucking idiot to give you the fucking pill! And Rogers got to you first! I was suppose to get to you!”

 

“Johnny are you on something?” Tony said groaning at the weight of having been sat on.

 

“ **_YES!”_ ** he said. Johnny was shaking, practically burning up. “I took a fucking enhancer! Its suppose to make you drop for me!” he said and passed out.

 

Tony managed to get out from under him. Johnny didn’t look well, he was hot and red and sweaty. Enhancers were for old Alphas past their prime who still wanted to get freaky. They weren’t meant for a young Alpha. ‘Mr. and Mrs. Storm must be into some kinky sex’ the back of his mind supplied as he crawled into the front seat and turned on the car and backed out.

 

He rolled down one window and then another one at a red light trying to keep Johnny cool until he hit a hospital. He rushed in and told the staff what happened.  They dragged the stupid Alpha out of the car and rushed him in. Tony sat in the waiting area for what felt like forever until Susan and Reid rushed in. Susan looked like she was about to start sobbing.

 

“What happened!?” she said looking at Tony horrified. Right, his face. That slap had been pretty fucking hard.

 

He explained everything to her and she was just more of a mess. Apologizing over and over again. Of course Tony left out the part where her brother paid a guy to slip him mickey. He sat there with the couple waiting.

 

Steve rushed in looking pale and sweaty and in pj’s. Tony was up and out of his chair and in the Alpha’s arms in a second flat. Steve squeezed him tight, his soft scent making the fear in his belly subside a bit.

 

“It’s ok Tony. I got you…”  he said against his curls. Tony had texted him after he had texted Sue. Tony nodded and let himself be guided out of the hospital where Steve’s beat up car was waiting.

Tony reeked of Storm’s scent and it made him uncomfortable. It probably did the same if not more for Steve but he was nice enough not to say anything.

 

When he parked in front of Tony’s door he pulled him into another hug, “spend the night with me,” Tony whispered against his neck.

 

“Anything you need.”

 

The trudged into the house where. Jarvis looked confused but Tony didn’t feel like explaining, “go, I’ll talk to him,” Steve said pressing a kiss into his temple. Tony nodded he peeled off his clothes and went straight to the shower. When he came out Steve was sitting on his bed in a pair of flannel pajamas holding a toothbrush.

 

“Jarvis set me up for the night,” he said with a sheepish but sad smile. Tony  felt himself mirror the Steves smile as he cupped the Alphas cheek and stroked it tenderly.

 

“He’s magic like that.”

 

Steve hummed in agreement. Tony tossed his wet towel on a chair and crawled into bed. He made sure to kiss Steve on the lips as he got up to go brush his teeth. It felt oddly domestic. Like something they’ve done a thousand times before.

 

When Steve came back, he went under the sheets and pressed himself against Tony’s back kissing his nape. “There’s way too much drama going on,” he said blinking at the darkness.

 

“Yeah, there is,” Steve said softly. His breath smelt minty and felt fresh against his neck.

They laid there in silence for a bit until sleep started to drag them both under. Steve’s arm curled tight around his middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ducklings! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. hopefully, I can update this upcoming Sunday too but if not ill see you guys the one after :3 feels free to leave comments and feedback. 
> 
> P.S. I said Johnny and Tony were going to go see "The Night of the Evil Dead" or some bull shit like that I was half asleep my bad. that's not even a movie I mashed up Night of the Living Dead and The Evil Dead together cause I'm an idiot but I definitely meant The Evil Dead!!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tony's under a lot of stress over what happened with Johnny and on top of that the universe (aka me) decided to fuck him over a little more because, hey why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here's the next chapter I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating but I had some majors writers block and I had no Idea how to start this chapter or anything I was totally and utterly lost so I kept putting it off until I asked for help and @ShannonCynthia9 really helped me out to set this fic back on course and with a destination so I'm super uber grateful for all her amazing help not only helping me brainstorm but also being the amazing Beta that she is <3 Again sorry for the delay I'll try to keep it from happening again. We are gonna reach the end of this fic!!

Steve was following Tony around at school with every free second he had. The first few days it had been cute and it had made Tony feel safe but now it’s starting to get a little annoying. It wasn’t Steve’s fault though. The problem was the fact that Steve wanted to know what had happened the night with Johnny. He had questions that Tony didn’t want to answer and some that he simply just couldn’t because he didn’t have the answers to them. 

 

Plus it didn’t matter what Tony said or what Johnny had tried to do, no one was going to give two shits about it. Just because L.A. seemed to be progressive with Omega rights didn’t mean they were. No one was going to listen to an Omega with his reputation, especially if it risked damaging a ‘well rounded’ Alpha with a bright future ahead of him. 

 

All that would happen is that Steve would bust a gasket and give Storm the beatdown of his life. That would get him kicked off the football team, expelled or even put in jail depending on how bad said beatdown turned out to be. 

 

No, he wasn’t going to tell Steve or anyone. It didn’t matter at the end of the day Storm hadn’t done anything to him. He hadn’t touched Tony. 

 

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet,” Nat said throwing a handful of popcorn at him. 

 

“I have nothing to say,” he said brushing them off his chest and lap and kept watching the movie. They had all come all over to watch movies after Clint told them about the massive movie room he had at his house. 

 

It was weird, it was like a pack was knitting around him. He shook his head away from that thought. 

 

“Really? You always have something to say about bad movie logic and science,” she snorted at him. 

 

“Shhhh,” Clint said, “he’s not butchering the movie!” That earned him a tug of his sandy blonde locks. 

 

Steve came back in with more drinks and junk food. He didn’t feel comfortable with Jarvis serving them so he had been the one coming and going when anyone wanted something. Despite being annoyed, Tony couldn’t help but to smile when he saw the blonde. He meant well in his own way.

 

He handed out sodas and Twizzlers and then plopped down next to Tony again. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close.  

 

Tony tried to get comfortable wrapped up in Steve’s hold but he couldn’t manage to get there. He felt uncomfortable, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, his skin itched and he kept wiggling around in Steve hold. 

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Steve asked looking at him worried. 

 

Tony squirmed even more in the hold until he finally broke free “I  **can’t** breathe!” he snapped, getting up and pushing his hair out of his face. “I just…” his tongue suddenly felt dry as he saw the hurt look on Steve’s face. Everyone else was staring at the two of them as the movie played in the background, “I just need a little space ok, just a little space.” 

 

Tony rushed out of the media room, taking deep breaths and  trying to calm down. He didn’t want to be a jerk to Steve. Steve was actually a good guy who cared for him, who liked him and the best thing about Steve was that he didn’t want to force anything on him. Even so, he could still feel Johnny's weight on him, feel his hot breath against his skin as he growled and yelled at him to be a good, obedient Omega. 

 

Tony felt his stomach start to turn like if he had just dropped it in a blender, cold sweat built up on his forehead as flashes of Johnny’s angry face popped up behind his closed eyes. When had he closed his eyes? 

 

Deep breaths Tony. Deep fucking breaths and it’ll all be over soon. Steve won’t let Johnny hurt you.

 

Tony pressed himself against the wall and pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes, and let his legs give out and his weight slowly have him slid to the ground. Deep breaths. He felt his heart start to slow down, felt his breathing even out when he heard footsteps come from the media room, Steve, his mind supplied. 

 

Tony hadn’t even made it that far down the hallway, he was pressed up against the wall right across curled into himself. 

 

A large hand ran through his hair, it felt good so he leaned into the touch, “Tony, sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong?” He sounded so worried.

 

When Tony looked up, there they were, those earnest blue eyes looking down at him with concern and love. Tony felt the weight of what happened as a ragged breath escaped his throat and tears began to build up in his eyes and blur his vision. He was about to tell him everything, tell Steve what happened with Johnny. That he was scared and he couldn’t stop thinking that Johnny had gotten so fucking close to just reducing him to nothing more than a worthless fuck hole for any horny Alpha. 

 

But then Tony heard something that made his blood run cold. Steve looked more confused than worried now. 

 

“Anthony, Anthony dear, where are you?” That was the unmistakeable voice of his mother.

 

If is mom was here than so was...

 

“Anthony! You better get your ass down here and greet your mother!” 

 

His father. Tony scrambled up to his feet like someone lit a firework under his ass and he rubbed his tears away. Steve moved just as fast and panicked nearly as much as he was right now. Tony shoved him away to put some space between them. 

 

“Go! Go back to the media room!” he hissed.

 

“Woah! Hey, relax babe, take a deep breath yeah?” Steve said softly, holding him by the wrists. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles on the pulse.

 

“Steve, please, just… can you just do what I ask!? Get in there and get everyone to keep quiet.” Tony said, almost begging. Steve looked a bit hurt but nodded, pressed a kiss to his lips and headed to the media room.

 

“We still need to talk about what just happened,” He said firmly before closing the door. 

 

God this is exactly everything Tony did  **not** fucking need at the moment. He fixed his hair a bit and rushed to the foyer. 

 

There they were, Howard and Maria Stark. They had just walked through the door but they were already giving Jarvis orders. What they wanted for dinner and what drink they wanted and what outfits they wanted layed out for them. 

 

“Anthony, darling, come give mother a hug,” His mother beckoned softly. She looked like he remembered, dark thick hair pulled back into a high bun, and pearls around her neck, the classiest and most expensive collar traditional Alpha/Omega marriages could get. There was a small smile on her lips. 

 

Tony wasn’t sure what came over him but he rushed to his mother's arms and hugged her tight, no matter what, that was his mother and he loved her. She meant well, there was only so much she could do married to someone like Howard.

 

“Goodness.” Maria said softly and hugged him back, her arms squeezing him tight. “I’ve missed you too darling,” she whispered into his hair. She’d never say it loud enough for Howard to hear, but it still warmed Tony’s heart.

 

She patted his shoulders and pulled away from him, “Come now, let your mother get a look at you, yes?” Tony stepped back and did a small turn for his mom. He couldn’t help but smile when she clapped happily, “You are such a handsome Omega, growing up as fine and as beautiful as the most expensive flower.”  

 

Howard of course ruined everything when he caught him by the wrist and pulled him close. “Are you off your suppressants?” He growled.

 

Tony felt his blood run cold, “I had to,” He muttered out pulling his hand away from Howard’s grip. He looked down at his feet, “I was getting sick from the constant use.” He wasn’t about to tell him that he got drunk and was almost got raped at a party because of course Howard would just think it was his fault for being out and about. 

 

‘Good Omegas belong in their homes.’ Howard’s voice echoed in the back of his head. That always pissed Tony off since Howard hadn’t hesitated in sending him away at the first sign that he was an Omega. 

 

“See Howard, I told you it wasn’t a good idea to have him on those things for so long at such a young age.” Maria said running a hand through his hair. 

 

Howard snorted and fixed his jacket. “It’s just as well, he would have had to stop taking them for the ball anyway.” 

 

“Exactly, see it all works out just fine.” 

 

“What ball?” 

 

See, that was the question Tony should have been asking but of course it had been Clint. He was casually leaning against a wall whilst trying to tear apart a piece of liquorice, “Man these things are like extra chewy dude, how long have you had them?” He said wandering up to them. 

 

“Anthony, who is this?” Maria asked clutching her pearls in shock like they were about to get stolen off of her neck. If only she could realize that Tony wasn’t the only scruffy looking teenager on the planet.

 

“Yes, Anthony, who is this...” after a quick glance at the boy in front of him, “child?” Howard bit out.

 

“Names Clint, Clint Barton, ‘m Tony’s friend from school,” he said cleaning off his hand on his jeans and holding it out for his mom to shake. Tony wanted to slap the hand away but his mother took it. Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen his mother shake anyone else's hand. 

 

Howard just looked like if someone had just shoved another pole up his ass. 

 

“So what ball? You guys gonna have one of those Stark parties? Seen’em on the news they always looks super fancy,” Clint said offering his hand to his dad now. Howard just looked at his hand like if it had a grenade attached to it but his manners always won and he shook Clint’s hand.  

 

“This isn’t just any party,” Maria said excitedly, pulling Tony into another hug. “This one is special for Tony, it’s his coming out ball, perhaps he’ll find a mate, a good strong Alpha,” she said practically cooing cupping Tony’s face. “Aren’t you excited Anthony? I’ve already started planning it. Oh, every mother dreams of planning their Omega child’s coming out ball.” 

 

Tony felt his stomach sink and fall right out of his ass. He was too old for a coming out ball, he was sixteen and most definitely not a virgin. 

 

“Mom, I’m three years too old for a coming out ball,” he said pulling away from her hold.

 

Howard made his presence known again by throwing a glare in Tony’s direction, “Don’t spoil this for your mother Anthony, It might be a bit late but there’s no reason that you can’t find a good Alpha that’s willing to put up with you.”

 

The words no sooner left Howard’s mouth and the rest of the group poured out of the media room looking for them.

 

It was all downhill from there. Pepper was ecstatic to see his parents and she ran over to hug them. Howard really looked like he was going to shit bricks. Tony had invited way too many people to the house. Tony tried to send a pleading look at Steve, but he couldn't catch his eye. The young Alpha’s head was down, his eyes facing the floor. 

 

The universe was really trying to fuck him over wasn’t it?

 

He was having a coming out ball. He really, really,  _ really _ ,  really did  **NOT** need this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed it! leave you comments, feedback, questions and even chastising for taking so long to update!! I love you guys!! <3 <3 see you guys next Sunday!  
>  P.S. If you have time and looking for another StevexTony fic to read go check out @ShannonCynthia9 and mine collaboration fic Blame it on the coffee. I'd link it but I don't know how to add links on AO3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop charger fucked up. I was nervous i wasn't going to be able to update but here we go.. as always I want to thank my lovely beta @ShannonCynthia9 for working her magic !! Enjoy

Everything following that had totally spiraled out of control. Everyone had stayed for dinner on him mom’s insistence. She had promptly invited everyone to Tony’s coming out party, especially Steve. Even when he tried to dissuade her she had made it very clear that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

 

That was good, he guessed, she liked Steve and Steve seemed to like her, but then again Steve was always painfully polite. Everyone left after dinner and Tony was a bit shocked when Steve didn’t even try to get a moment alone with him to say goodbye. 

 

The next day at school, Tony didn’t see him except for when he went to hang out at the bleachers to watch the football team practice. Even then, Steve only spared him a few minutes. Tony felt confused. 

 

Maybe Steve didn’t want him anymore, maybe he really had fucked up by rejecting him the day before when Steve was trying to cuddle him. Alphas didn’t like rejection. 

 

He had been sulking for about three days when Steve finally showed up. 

 

He was leaning against Tony’s car, hands in his letterman jacket looking, not angry or upset, just hurt. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell your parents about me? Why didn’t you tell them that you don’t need a coming out ball because you already  _ have  _ an Alpha that’s crazy about you.” He sounded so confused and hurt that Tony felt guilty with one look into his blue eyes. 

 

“Because they wouldn’t let me see you again, they’d think you were one of my quick fucks and they’d make  _ sure _ I wouldn’t see you again.” Tony said softly, his voice trembling. “And hey, my mom liked you so I’ll just make sure I fucking choose you at the ball yeah? My Mom will be thrilled, she’ll think it was her idea and Howard will have to suck it up.” 

 

Tony stood right in front of Steve and pressed a kiss to his chin, he turned his face away slowly still looking upset, smelling upset. Tony cupped his cheeks and coaxed him to turn back to him, “I’m sorry ok, but I’d rather do it like this than risk losing you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips and was thrilled when he felt Steve reciprocate.

 

“What about before that, what about in the media room, you were so upset,” God Steve wasn’t gonna let one go. But Tony had lost his bravado, he had lost the need to just spill his guts out for Steve to see, to have Steve take care of him and fix everything. 

 

“My body is still acting up a bit from the suppressants leaving my system.” Well at least it wasn’t a total lie, “My body doesn’t know if it wants to go into heat or not and it makes me really uncomfortable, itchy and moody. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

 

“Promise its just that?” There were those eyes again, so blue and sweet and pure. Tony wanted to get lost in them. He felt the familiar weight of Steve’s hands on his hips pulling him close.

 

“Promise.” 

 

Steve nuzzled his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, nosing at his glands, “you gonna dance with me all night during the ball?” 

 

Tony felt a chuckle bubble out of him, he felt so relieved. Steve still wanted him. It was almost upsetting that he was so head over heels for him in such a short span of time. “I promise you’ll have the highest number of dances and can cut in whenever you want.” 

 

“Oh you better believe I’ll be cutting in,” Steve said very seriously “I can’t risk some idiot trying to swoop my best fella from right under me,” 

 

Tony chuckled and ran his hand along Steve’s scalp softly scratching the sensitive areas that made him shiver and make soft noises. “So possessive, should I be nervous?” 

“Of me? Never,” Steve said softly kissing him along his neck and jawline until he found his lips.

 

***

 

After a very much overdue and impromptu making out session in the back of Tony’s car, Steve finally had to say goodbye or he’d have to do extra laps around the football field for being late, Tony went home. 

 

Stark manor was complete and utter chaos. The place was being transformed for Tony’s coming out Ball. Traditionally Tony should be coming out with a few other Omegas at some huge pompous venue, but since Tony was a few years older than most high society Omegas that were coming out this year, his mother had opted for Tony to have a solo coming out ball at Stark Manor. “You’ll be the only star darling,” she had said gently touching his face, she meant well in her own way. 

 

The front of the house was filled with trucks and cars of different companies, from table deliveries, to florists, caterers, and fuck if Tony knew who else. Maria was sparing no expense. The whole mansion and its surroundings were going to be decked out in tasteful decorations, flowers and soft lighting. Tony had absolutely no say in any of it except the playlist for the part, after the main event. He wants to walk down the steps to something amazing but it has to be, “As long as it’s instrumental Anthony, and very tasteful.” Tony copied his mother’s tone. Tony was hoping he could find a cover of a Black Sabbath song somewhere.

 

He made his way inside making sure not to bump into the people working inside the house. There was his mother, sitting in front of a table filled with color samples, pictures of flower arrangements, samples of cakes and other platters along with a long line of nervous looking people. As soon as she saw him she beckoned him over with a large smile. 

 

“You must try these cakes, I have a feeling you’ll be partial to the chocolate ganache cake, but you must try them all just to be sure,” she said. Some guy he’d never seen before brought him a chair and he took a seat trying his very best to not groan, he didn’t want to sit here and listen to her pick everything out. Ok so maybe he had one more choice. 

 

His mother went on and on about all the different colors of fabrics, placemats and flowers. Tony was half asleep ten minutes after he’d sat down. She was right though, the chocolate ganache cake was fucking amazing. 

 

“Can I go? I have homework,” he said softly after his mother finished yelling at some poor guy who had brought in the wrong flowers. 

 

“If you’re lucky, soon you won’t have to worry about homework anymore, wouldn't that be nice,” she said softly patting his head. 

 

He resisted the urge to groan and tell her she was fucking crazy if she thought he was going to get married as soon as he picked an Alpha. Even though the idea of getting married to Steve wasn’t to bad. 

 

“Go on, go do your homework darling, your mind is one of the best things you have to offer to your future Alpha. just make sure not to make him feel like...well, like he’s stupid darling, Alphas have a very sensitive ego,” she said the last part hushed liked if she was giving him some top secret information. Tony wanted to slam his head against the table. 

 

“Go, go, the seamstress will be here at seven to take measurements for your suit, so make sure you’re ready ok?” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. This was the most exciting thing she had done in god knows how long. Was this going to be his future? Was he going to be a stay at home Omega where he had nothing to look forward to day after day. Was his only purpose going to be to tend to his Alpha’s needs and drink spiked tea at ten o’clock in the morning to make the day’s more bearable? He wasn’t even going to be able to have a kid to live his life through. He shivered at the thought. 

 

Tony pressed a kiss to his mother’s temple and ran upstairs, never more eager to work on an English paper. 

 

*** 

 

Steve wasn’t stupid. There was more going on with Tony than he lead on, but he wasn’t going to push him. It wasn’t worth the risk of having Tony close off and push away from him. It didn’t change the fact that he was very pissed at his boyfriend and took a few days for himself. He needed a bit of space and he was glad Tony didn’t push. 

 

Whatever was going on with his mate, it was Storm’s fault. There was nothing anyone could say to make him think otherwise, but the asshole was still in the hospital according to his sister. 

 

And then there was this whole thing with the coming out ball. Tony doesn’t seem the least bit excited about the whole thing. And Steve really wasn’t sure what the whole thing was about so he decided to find out. 

 

“His parents are finding him a mate that he’ll hopefully marry when he’s 18.” Natasha said snapping her gum, she hadn’t even looked up from  her book. “It’s going to be filled with eligible Alphas and maybe some high rank Betas trying to win him over.” 

 

Steve’s stomach turned, he didn’t want a bunch of people trying to win Tony over. “This is great, a bunch of snobby assholes are going to try to make Tony fall for him flaunting around their money and what do I have to offer!?” he snapped at Natasha “A possible football scholarship to help me get through art school?  The Starks are just going to be tripping over having their son choose a middle class loser like me?” 

 

“Don’t do that to yourself,” Natasha said firmly, “Tony loves you and he’s not going to pick anyone else. At the end of the day it’s his choice. It’s against the law for his parents to force him to marry anyone he doesn’t want to.” 

 

Steve frowned at her and she just raised one of her perfect eyebrows. “Like the Starks are phased by what they can or can’t do, Tony hasn’t even applied to college because his father is a traditionalist and won’t let him.” It was hard to say but it was the truth, Tony had said as much just by not applying to any schools when he had one of the highest GPA’s in the school and he hadn’t even been here a whole year yet. 

 

“You’ll just have to prove you’re worthy of their son then won’t you?” she said as a matter of factly to him, “after everything that’s happened with Tony, you’re really going to start throwing yourself a pity party now?” She sounded upset but her voice hadn’t wavered from the same monotone volume she always used. “If you’re going to throw in the towel, do it now and let Tony know. Don’t drag him along.” 

 

“I’m  **Not** saying that that I want to give up!” he growled at her, she was unimpressed. 

 

“Then stop sulking and go get a fucking suit for the ball,” Natasha said firmly closing her book. “I already have my dress.” 

 

A talk with Nat usually served to made him feel better maybe a little more secure about himself. But it wasn’t working out this time around. 

 

Tony was hiding something from Steve and he had no clue what it was or where or how to start asking Tony what it was. He had enough on his mind with his family for Steve to be adding additional pressure. And now Steve wasn’t even sure he was good enough for someone like Tony. He loved the sweet Omega and tried to be kind to him, but that was about all he had to offer him. At the end of the day they were from different worlds, very different worlds. Tony dove a convertible and had a butler and Steve drove a rusty bike and didn’t even have a freaking job. 

 

Steve made his way home, his Ma’ wasn’t home, she was taking a double shift at the hospital. He picked the mail off from the floor and flipped through it. 

 

Bills, Bills, Bills, some ads and coupons and the invitation to Tony’s ball. 

 

It was a crisp white envelope with a nice gold trim along the flap where it opened. It had his name and address embossed in gold leaf on the front and it was sealed with wax on the back with a nice S imprinted in the golden colored wax. Why was everything gold? Even, the invitation had ‘filthy rich’ dripping from it.

 

Steve carefully pried the wax open and pulled out the invitation. It was all handwritten in ink and it was ‘ _ cordially’  _ inviting him to Omega Anthony Edward Stark’s -Steve let out a small snorting and smiled, Tony’s middle name was Edward- 

Coming out ball. There was a small card with a few boxes to be checked One to RSVP, one asking his orientation A or B another asking his gender. There was another asking if he was single and interested in courting the Omega, and the last one asking if he wanted chicken or steak dinner. 

 

They were asking what do you want for dinner and are you interested in fucking our son. Steve grimaced at the invitation but checked the boxes and put the small card in the even smaller included envelope. Steve would give it to Tony tomorrow at school. 

 

He sighed, set the small envelope aside and started going through the ads. Maybe there were some good coupons for that week's grocery shopping when a particularly flyer caught his eye. 

 

‘ _Young Alphas and Betas,_ _There’s Strong and then There’s_ ** _Army Strong, Join Today,_** _Don’t just protect your mate, protect their Country.’_

  
Steve tucked the Flyer away within his pocket and texted Bucky to ask him if he’d go help him find a good rental suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please leave comments and feed back. I love you guys you're the best <3 
> 
> P.s. go check out the colab fic on working on with lovely @ShannonCynthia9 It's called Blame it on the coffee


	22. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I let this story drop on my list of priorities because I've been super busy with school and other stupid thing but tonight was able to carve out some time to work on this uptade. I think I'll start writing smaller chapters so I can squeez them in my day to day and update more frequiently. Enjoy!

Steve had been looking for a suit he could afford to go to the ball, even with the extra cash Bucky had let him borrow he hadn’t found anything that actually fit him like it was supposed to and he wasn’t going to show up to stark manor looking like an idiot. Steve sat on the bleachers waiting for Tony to get out of class the small envelope in his hand. The best option was not to go. It wasn’t like tony  _ had  _ to chose an Alpha that night and it wasn’t like he would but still what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t go to the damn thing. 

 

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard tony sneak up on him until his slender fingers were plucking the little cardstock envelope out of his hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Well that was that then. 

 

“What’s the matter babe?” tony asked putting the small shimmering paper in his backpack and setting it aside Steve shook his head and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend. 

 

“Nothing. Just worried about my math test results,”

 

Tony chuckled and shook his head his arms wrapping around steve’s neck “I helped you study. There’s nothing to worry about” Tony purred and tugged Steve into a kiss. 

 

“If I remember right we spent fifteen minutes studying and then spent a good four hours making out and dry humping on my carpet” steve said once they broke away from the kiss. 

 

“I was transferring some of my genius to you. Why do you have to be so ungrateful” he quipped back  and steve couldn’t stop the genuine smile that spread across his face, tony was so perfect that steve didn’t want to let him down he couldn’t let him down. 

 

Tony was nice enough to drop him off home before speeding off home. His mother had started calling demanding he be home for the final fitting of his suit. 

 

“Let me know how yours fits,” tony said before letting his ridiculous glasses fall from the top of his head to his nose and burnt rubber down the street. 

 

Steve felt his heart skin to his stomach and then his stomach do loop after loop. When he when inside he found a sleep black box on his bed, Gucci in gold lettering on top and a note taped on it.

 

“ _ Barens  ratted you out on accident. You should have told me sooner _ .  _ Love T. Stark”  _

 

Inside was a navy blue tux with a black trim on the lapels, white pressed shirt, black bowtie, gold cufflinks, and a pair of dress shoes with socks.Steve wanted to take offence to this to the fact that his omega was buying him clothes but he knew he couldn’t Tony wanted him to be there with him dance with him, he wasn’t that kind of alpha tony didn’t deserve that kind of alpha. 

 

_ “Thank you for the suit. See you there tomorrow. S.Rogers”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enoyied it. please leave a comment letting me know what you thought comments really motivate me to keep writting (like more aouthers). Sorry for the super long gap I hope you're all doing well. I also have a couple of Ideas for some new fics i want to write let me know if you're insrested in knowing what they are. <3 <3


End file.
